DXD THE GAME: MULTIVERSAL GAMER
by Kalez The Dark Storm
Summary: Cuando issei entra en una depresion por su situacion sentimenta, junto con el aburrimiento de su vida se le consede una capacidad para arreglar esto ultimo, pero conllevara grandes batallas y guerras, pero al final valdra el sacrificio. issei/gamer/op/godlike(en el futuro)/superharem/sangre/dolor/multiples crossover/ligeros y grandes (NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA IMAGEN)
1. 01 PROLOGO

**BIENVENIDOS AL INICIO DE ESTE NUEVO FIC.**

 **ANTES DE QUE PREGUNTEN ESTE ES UN FIC SECUNDARIO, HACI QUE NO TRABAJARE TAN SEQUIDO EN EL, TAMPOCO DARE UN MINIMO DE PALABRAS POR CAP, HASTA QUE ME SIENTA MAS COMODO CON LA MISMA.**

 **EN CASO DE QUE QUIERAN SABER COMO VOY CON ALGUN CAP, SI ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ALGO NUEVO O SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY TRANCADO EN MI PERFIL HE PUESTO UN CONTADOR DE PALBRAS QUE LLEVO ESCRITA PARA QUE SE HAGAN UNA IDEA.**

 **DECLAINER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE HIGHSHOOL DXD O ALGUN OTRO ANIME, MANGA, PELICULA Y VIDEOJUEGOS A LOS QUE SE HACE REFERENCIA.**

* * *

 **Inicio de capitulo.**

 **-*suspiro* Ya han pasado 3 meses, nunca pude pensar que todo cambiaria a este punto-** dijo un joven mientras fumaba un cigarrillo bastante costoso, estando sentado en una banca en el parque de su ciudad, su mirada se dirigía al cielo disfrutando de una hermosa noche despejada y con gran cantidad de estrellas.

Este joven de 16 años, de unos 1.65cm, de cabello castaño claro, sin brillo y desordenado, de ojos color marrón oscuro, ocultos detrás de unos anteojos grandes y gruesos de color negro, los vidrios en estos estaban "expirados", provocando que sus ojos apenas fueran visibles, llevaba una camiseta negra con rayas roja, gruesas horizontales suelta y algo sucia, con unos pantalones negros grandes y zapatillas deportivas blancas con rojo.

Este es Issei "Red Fist" Hyodo, un diablo reencarnado por su ama Rías Gremory, cuando estaba en su primer año de secundaria, después de ser casi matado por un exorcista, ella junto con sus demás sirvientes lo salvaron de morir y después Rías le ofreció volverse un diablo para servirle, en ese entonces Issei solo acepto al recordar la forma en que lo salvaron y por causa de su honor decidió servirle para pagar su deuda de vida, desde que se convirtió su vida se volvió muchas veces más interesantes, el se convirtió en el único **[Peón]** de el título nobiliario de Rías, pero también se convirtió en el **[Sekiryuutei]** , Dragón Gales o Emperador Dragón Rojo, el portador de uno de los **[Longinus]** el **[Booster Gear]** , un **[Sacred Gear]** que le dotaba de la capacidad de doblar su poder cada 10 segundos, mientras que en su **[Balance Breaker]** le daba una armadura de forma draconiana de color rojo, la cual eliminaba el requerimiento de los 10 segundos para doblar el poder de su usuario.

Issei a pesar de ser bastante joven a los estándares de los diablos, al igual que sus compañeros participo en algunos **[Ranking Games]** , donde el obtuvo el sobrenombre de "Red Fist" porque sus puños siempre quedaban cubiertos de sangre al final del encuentro, algunos otros títulos se le otorgaron pero él era más conocido con su primer apodo.

Actualmente se encontraba deprimido por su situación sentimental actual, ya que las chicas que le habían profesado su amor o interés amoroso, le empezaron a dar la espalda después de que perdieran su último juego, donde perdieron a causa de la derrota de Rías en las manos de su rival rey, mientras que Issei estaba fuera de juego después de llevarse consigo todos los peones, un obispo y una torre de su contrincante, desde ese entonces al entrar en la academia el pudo notar que las cosas con las chicas habían cambiado.

Rías la chica quien después de que Issei la aceptara como un individuo en vez, de alguien de la familia Gremory, había dicho que lo amaba con todo su corazón, incluso llegando al punto en que ellos se comprometieron y anularon el compromiso con la casa Phenex, en ese entonces Issei tuvo que pasar unas pruebas antiguas de la familia para comprometerse con Rías, casi muriendo en un par de estas, pero si le preguntaban el diría que valía cada peligro, solo para estar con Rías, ella actualmente estaba en su último año en la academia kuoh, donde ella conoció a un nuevo y joven profesor que le llamo la atención, olvidándolo haci gradualmente, al pasar más tiempo con su nuevo profesor, para después convertirse en su asistente, olvidando por completo a Issei su prometido y el amor que le profesaba.

Akeno quien se había enamorado de él, cuando acepto que ella era en realidad un hibrido humano-ángel caído, Issei aunque un poco incomodo al principio llego a amar a la belleza de cabello negro, al conocer un lado verdaderamente dulce, que nadie más conocía, ella también conoció al nuevo profesor y empezó a rondarlo junto con Rías, olvidando a Issei en el proceso.

Koneko quien había mostrado interés en él, al pasar más tiempo con Issei y se sintió atraída a su calmada y caritativa personalidad, este interés se convirtió en amor cuando ella fue en busca de ayuda de Issei cuando empezó a tener pesadillas sobre su pasado, con Issei ayudándola pero aun nunca pregunto su pasado ya que en sus palabras "el pasado se fue, el futuro es desconocido y inseguro, pero el ahora es lo único verdadero en la vida", en ese momento su corazón había sido conquistado por su Ryu-sempai, esta lo olvido después de conocer a un nuevo compañero quien le empezó a dar tutorías, al iniciar su vida escolar en kuoh.

Asia una ex-monja que él había salvado de un grupo raro de exorcistas callejeros que la secuestraron y la trajeron a Japón, Issei después de salvarla le dio un hogar en su apartamento ya que se entero que Asia era un huérfana al igual que él, su relación empezó como una de hermano-hermana con Asia siempre buscando pasar tiempo con su oni-san, en ese entonces Issei solo pensó que era un pequeño complejo de hermano, que pasaría con el tiempo, pero este no paso solo se acentuó cuando empezó a salir con Rías y acepto los sentimientos de Akeno por él, en ese entonces Asia le confesó que lo amaba mas allá de un hermano y que deseaba estar siempre a su lado, esta cuando paso a su segundo año junto con Issei dijo que quería concentrarse en sus estudios, ya que no quería tener malas notas como Issei, desde ese momento ella tenía un club de fans, donde ella por casualidad conoció a un chico muy dulce y respetuoso, como siempre decía cuando hablaba de él.

Xenovia una ex-exorcista que había sido expulsada de la iglesia después de conocer un secreto de alto nivel, provocando que la marcaran como una hereje y la excomulgaran, desde ese entonces empezó a viajar por algunos países matando demonios, diablos, monstros y exorcistas callejeros, hasta que llego a la ciudad de kuoh donde intento matar a Issei por ser "una criatura inmunda y vil" solo para desmallarse por la falta de alimento, al igual que como hiso con Asia, Issei le dio un hogar y le ayudo a adaptarse a la vida fuera de la iglesia, sus sentimientos hacia Issei fueron en un principio confusos, ya que ella nunca se había sentido de esa manera con ningún chico, que haya conocido, pero entre ellos se inicio una relación después que ella hallara la respuesta a los sentimientos que sentía por Issei uno llamado "amor", ella como Asia también decidió concentrarse en sus estudios, porque sus notas fueron algo bajas al no estar acostumbrada a la historia y sistema de Japón, gracias a esto conoció a un tutor privado que llamo su atención.

Rossweisse un valquiria que está trabajando de maestra en la academia, gracias a un pequeño experimento entre varias facciones de mandar representantes a kuoh, para ver si las nuevas generaciones pueden convivir en un ambiente normal y profesional, actualmente ella es la única de los enviados por cualquier facción, su relación con Issei empezó normal, hasta que una noche ella se embriago y le conto a Issei que nunca había tenido un novio, este solo le dijo que no le debería importar y que buscara el amor, cuando se sintiera lista para él, desde ese entonces ellos se acercaron mas allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber esperado, pero esta empezó a salir con el profesor de deportes, después que este le invitara una cita provocando que con el tiempo olvidara también a Issei.

Issei sabía sobre las nuevas relaciones de las chicas, pero no intervino al verlas felices de verdad, que aunque peso en su corazón, no fue lo que provoco que entrara en una depresión, sino fue cuando escucho una conversación de las chicas, donde estas hablaban de él, diciendo que él solo las quería por sus cuerpos o para cumplir sus sueños lujuriosos, cosa que todas concordaron, incluso hablaron como sus nuevos intereses amorosos eran mucho mejor que Issei en todo, eran educados, inteligentes, respetuosos, caritativos, guapos y no pervertidos.

Escuchar esa conversación no solo lo deprimió, sino que también lo molesto, ya que parecía que ellas nunca se molestaron en conocerlo de verdad, él no era educado porque nunca se le fue enseñado apropiadamente ya que no tenia padres, ni tuvo ningún profesor en ese ámbito, el era en realidad muy inteligente solo que no tenía tiempo para estudiar, porque tenía que tener un trabajo para pagar el alquiler de su apartamento, sus necesidades y sus estudios, dejándolo sin tiempo para estudiar la mayoría de las veces, el es muy caritativo con Asia, Xenovia y Koneko deberían recordar las cosas que hiso por ellas, a pesar de no estar obligado de ninguna forma, guapo el no diría que lo era él prefería siempre estar, algo "desaliñado" ya que nunca se había tenido que preocupar por su imagen, pero lo que más le molestaba era que lo etiquetaran de pervertido, esto se inicio después de recibir una golpiza por parte del club de kendo, después que los miembros del "Dúo Pervertido" les dijeran que él las espiaba, junto con ellos solo que Issei siempre escapaba, desde ese entonces había sido marcado como tal, las chicas se alejaban de él o solo le dirigían malas miradas, los hombre se reían de él, en especial Matsuda y Motohama, recibió algunas mas palizas por la misma razón, hasta que decidió alejarse de todos en academia, porque parecía que todos estaban ahora contra él, después de ser reencarnado en un diablo y unirse al **[Club de Investigación]** , las miradas de los hombres y mujeres se convirtieron rápidamente en odio puro, algunos lo golpearon pero Issei no respondió al saber que con su fuerza de diablo podría terminar matando a alguno, las chicas también empezaron a molestarlo, pero el "Dúo Pervertido" hiso más daño que cualquiera de las demás personas en la academia, al crear rumores de que el abusaba sexualmente de Rías y las chicas, llevando el nivel de odio de todos incluso profesores, a un punto que él empezó a temer su salud y la de los que le atacaran en caso de que él tuviera suficiente.

En contraste con su vida normal, su vida como diablo de hecho era muy buena, tenía un buen números de contratos en su haber, Issei era reconocido por sus acciones en los **[Ranking Games]** , por su habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su habilidad con la espada y su gran precisión al pelear, en realidad su posición como Sekiryuutei no era tan importante, sino como un combatiente muy capas y cualificado, en las calles de las ciudades del Inframundo algunos lo reconocerían y algunos niños le pedirían autógrafos, porque se sabía que él era un humano sin ningún linaje especial, pero aun haci era uno de los mejores sirvientes jóvenes actualmente en los **[Ranking Games]**.

Pero desde que las chicas en su vida le dieron la espalda, Issei había entrado en una depresión, al sentirse abandonado, solo fue gracias a Draig que Issei se mantenía cuerdo, ya que su relación es muy cercana, porque Issei utilizaba muy poco su poder, como quería tener su poder propio sin depender de muletas, como es la capacidad de aumento del **[Booster Gear]** , cosa que Draig entendió y respeto la decisión de su socio.

Las chicas que lo "amaban" no fueron, las únicas que se olvidaron de Issei, sino también sus amigos que estaban en la academia.

Kiba su compañero y quien pensaba como su mejor amigo, empezó a salir con una chica de su club de fans que atrajo su atención, esta le pidió que se alejara de Issei para que la imagen de Kiba no se viera afectada por la de Issei, este cambio fue de hecho gradual ya que en un principio este se resistía pero después de unas semanas acepto, que era mejor alejarse de Issei dando haci fin a su amistad.

Saji, Momo, Tsubasa, Reya, Ruruko y Tomoe se distanciaron de Issei, después que su rey Sona les ordenara dejarlo solo, ya que no solo quería que sus sirvientes tuvieran notas excelentes, sino también no deseaba que la integridad y profesionalismo de ellos fuera afectado, por el comportamiento "no aceptable" de Issei, las chicas cumplieron con dolor la orden de su amo, en especial Saji su mejor amiga hasta ese entonces, pero con el tiempo todas empezaron a salir con chicos o se decidieron concentrar en sus estudios.

 **-La vida se ha vuelto demasiado aburrida, sin nadie con quien compartirla-** dijo Issei con voz cansada mientras botaba humo de su boca.

 **-[No te preocupes socio que al tenerme sellado dentro ti, tu vida nunca se quedara aburrida para siempre, ya que los dragones siempre atraen el poder y los problemas por igual]-** dijo Draig con un poco de broma la ultima parte, intentando levantar el ánimo a su socio, pero como desde que empezó la depresión de Issei no lo logro.

 **-Gracias por intentar levantarme el ánimo, pero ambos sabemos que aunque vuelva a ser entretenida mis capacidades han decaído demasiado-** dijo Issei mientras lanzaba su cigarrillo al bote de la basura a su lado.

Draig solo pudo asentir con pesar al reconocer las palabras de Issei, porque estas estaban repletas de verdad, ya que gracias a su depresión Issei había dejado de entrenar, provocando que sus músculos desaparecieran, sus brazos y piernas olvidaran su precisión al golpear, su velocidad grandemente alabada entre los sirvientes jóvenes, incluso perdió no solo musculo sino peso y altura, al tener un tiempo en que no comía nada, por la falta de ánimo.

Pero toda la tranquilidad de Issei fue interrumpida cuando una gran luz desde el cielo cubrió su forma cegándolo por completo, antes de desaparecer junto con Issei al final.

* * *

 ** _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_**

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos noto que se encontraba, sentado en un sofá blanco muy cómodo, en lo que parecía una sala decorada con muebles caros, su vista se dirigió al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, en un sillón negro.

El hombre parecía estar en principios de sus veintes, media 1.77cm, de cabello negro y corto, una barba bien cortada y mantenida, de ojos marrón oscuro, un cuerpo delgado con algo de musculo, llevaba una camiseta verde suelta, con jeans negros y zapatillas negras.

 **-Hola-** dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-S…i hola te importaría decirme quien eres y donde estamos-** dijo Issei extrañado por la actitud del hombre.

 **-Por supuesto Issei-san mi nombre es Kalez y soy un dios primordial, en cuanto a donde estamos es en una pequeña dimensión, creada especialmente para esta reunión-** dijo Kalez a un Issei quien se veía nervioso al estar frente a un dios primordial.

 **-Disculpe Kalez-sama porque estamos reunidos-** dijo Issei.

Kalez le volvió a dar una sonrisa, con un pequeño asentimiento **-Bueno veras lo que pasa es que tengo, un pequeño problema y hace poco se me ocurrió la solución, en la cual necesito tu ayuda-** dijo Kalez con calma poniendo más nervioso a Issei **-Pero tranquilo no será nada malo, pues veras yo soy un dios primordial que se encargar de mantener en línea, a algunos universos diferentes o paralelos, para esto yo intervengo para evitar ya sea la destrucción de la línea de tiempo o de la líneas de destinos-** explico Kalez tomando una pausa para que Issei absorbiera la información, antes de mirarlo de la forma más seria que podía reunir, asustando un poco a Issei **-El problema radica simplemente en que estoy cansado y quiero unas vacaciones-** dijo Kalez provocando un gota de sudor en la nuca de Issei **-Pues porque antes de intervenir tengo que llenar una gran cantidad de papeleo, con uno más grande al final de mi intervención, esto me ha llevado al borde de la locura-** dijo Kalez mientras la gota de Issei crecía el doble, incluso este podría jurar que Draig dentro del Booster Gear tenía una igual **-Pero gracia a que me puse a revisar el reglamento encontré un vacío legal, donde dice que como dios puedo tener un campeón que me represente y que las acciones de este, no tienen que ser reportadas y clasificadas en el sistema de forma más extensas y detalladas, con esto yo ya no tendría que llenar tanto papeleo y podría tener unas vacaciones-** dijo Kalez pensando en cual lugar debería ir a descansar, quizás al universo de pokemon o mejor aun al universo de One Piece, todavía tenía la duda si Luffy se había convertido en el rey de los piratas, ya que parecía que iba a estar cerca después de que aprendió el secreto del origen de las Akuma no mi, todavía podía recordar su cara de tonto junto a las de sus compañeros al enterarse del origen.

 **-Ahh en que me afecta esto Kalez-sama-** pregunto Issei sacando a Kalez de sus pensamientos de vacaciones que tanto quería en especial el de visitar a uno de esos universos hentai para "relajarse" con algo de compañía femenina.

 **-Es muy fácil Issei yo quiero que seas mi campeón, muchas de mis intervenciones han sido en las realidades paralelas de este universo, pero siempre note que tú eras siempre alguien en quien confiar, ya fueras un pervertido, un terrorista, un exorcista, un ángel, un diablo etc. siempre fuiste confiable, pero en este universo tú te diriges a la muerte a causa de perder tus capacidades de pelear gracias a tu depresión-** dijo Kalez con algo de pesar lo último, causando un escalofrió en Issei **-No puedo permitirlo haci que dices serás mi campeón, podrás viajar a nuevos mundos y realidades, aprender sus técnicas o obtener armas de estos, tener grandes batallas, obtener amigos y quien sabe quizás puedas iniciar un súper-harem jajajaaj-** se rio Kalez al ver como Issei abría la boca de la impresión.

Issei se quedo callado mientras pensaba en la propuesta, mientras que Draig guardaba la calma esperando que Issei aceptara y quizás saliera de su depresión **-Es una gran propuesta pero seguro habrá una trampa no es haci-** dijo Issei con suspicacia, recibiendo otra sonrisa de Kalez solo que mas grande y algo tonta.

 **-Bueno jejeje la trampa es que tendría que eliminar una parte del [Booster Gear], mas en especifico la capacidad de doblar tu poder-** explico Kalez rápidamente al ver a Issei enojarse a la posibilidad de perder a su compañero, este al escuchar la explicación asintió con entendimiento, después de todo las capacidades de los dos dragones emperadores, eran de las más rotas que Issei conocía, junto con el **[Power Of Destruction]** del actual Maou Lucifer, capaz de borrar todo lo que toque de la existencia **-Pero dejare la capacidad del [Balance Breaker] que nunca has utilizado en una pelea, junto con una capacidad que Draig-san tenía cuando era libre, pero esta no se "despertara" hasta que cumplas algunos requisitos de fuerza, por ultimo su capacidad de adaptación, ya que complementara una capacidad única que te daré si aceptas, ¿Haci qué dices, serás mi campeón?-** finalizo Kalez.

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, por su confusión y indecisión, por una parte podría aceptar y poder conocer cosas que solo dioses del nivel de Kalez sabían, también podría distraerse de su situación sentimental y salir de su depresión, por otro lado si aceptaba perdería la capacidad de aumento de su poder, pero esto era insignificante al saber que Draig no sería afectado **-(Que piensas que debería hacer socio)-** pensó Issei esperando que Draig le guiara como hiso en el pasado.

 **-[Sinceramente te recomiendo aceptar, ya que hay más ventajas que desventajas en el trato, también todavía seguiremos juntos, aunque no tendrás mi capacidad principal]-** dijo Draig convenciendo a Issei de aceptar y decirle a Kalez, este cuando entero hiso un movimiento con su mano provocando que Booster Gear apareciera y brillara antes de que se desactivara, hasta que lo llamaran **-[Socio el modifico el interior del Booster Gear]-** dijo Draig con claro asombro en su tono.

 **-Que hiciste en el interior del Booster Gear-** pregunto Issei al estar sorprendido de escuchar el tono de voz en su compañero.

 **-Algo simple solo elimine ese molesto fuego y luces multicolores, para dar paso a una gran zona montañosa con algunas planicies y un gran cielo para que Draig-san pueda volar con tranquilidad, por ultimo agregue una gran cantidad de arboles que producen fruta de dragón-** dijo Kalez alegrando a Issei por su amigo que ahora podía sentir, como volaba a través de todo el espacio sintiendo lo más cercano a la libertad desde que fue sellado por el dios de la biblia **-Bien ahora que elimine la capacidad de aumento es hora de que te muestre el instrumento con el que te volverás imparable-** dijo Kalez emocionando un poco a Issei a pesar de su depresión, al pensar en algún arma capaz de barrer con ejércitos enteros, ciudades, vehículos, dividir el mar a la…

Issei detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que enfrente de él flotando estaba un cuadro de textos.

 **BIENVENIDO AL JUEGO DXD: CAMPEON DEL MULTIVERSO.**

 **CREADO POR: KALEZ THE DARK STORM.**

Al leer el cuadro le dirigió una mirada en blanco a Kalez quien mostraba claro orgullo de su creación **-Vamos no pongas esa cara esta capacidad es una de las más geniales en el multiverso además te cae como anillo al dedo, ya que tú mismo eres un gran video jugador algo adicto-** dijo Kalez provocando que la ceja izquierda de Issei temblara en la palabra "adicto", él no lo era solo fueron algunas veces donde no durmió por 15 horas hasta terminar un juego, bueno quizás era un poquito adicto a los videojuegos.

 **-Bien ahora empecemos el tutorial y para que dejes de estar enojado, por llamarte adicto te diré que las mejores capacidades que te he dado podrás verla en este tutorial-** dijo Kalez calmando a Issei **-Para empezar di [Estado], también no es necesario que lo digas porque también reconoce pensamientos, haci no tendrás que preocuparte de que te llamen loco-** dijo Kalez negando con su cabeza, había visto algunos [Gamers] quienes terminaron en el manicomio al siempre estar hablando en voz alta y seleccionando, mientras estaban rodeados de personas normales, sinceramente era sorprendente el número de realidades donde esto pasa.

 **-[Estado]-** pensó Issei como un nuevo recuadro apareció.

* * *

 **NOMBRE: Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años (envejecerá el 18 de noviembre)**

 **LVL: 1**

 **EXP: 0/15**

 **TITULO: BESTIA PERVERTIDA**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **HP: 100/100 (REGENERA: 3 HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 50/50 (REGENERA: 4 MP/MIN)**

 **STR: 7**

 **END: 8 (7+ 1)**

 **DEX: 9 (8 + 1)**

 **INT: 7**

 **SIO: 8**

 **MAG: 1**

 **LUK: -4**

 **CAR: 30 (35 – 5) [BLOQUEADO]**

 **PUNTOS: 20**

 **DINERO: 5.000**

 **LVL: nivel, una medida básica de medición de fuerza y experiencia, al llegar a suficiente EXP podrás subir de nivel y obtendrás 5 puntos de estadísticas para gastar.**

 **+20 HP y +25 MP al subir de nivel.**

 **HP: representa la fuerza de vida, al alcanzar cero mueres.**

 **MP: representa la energía mágica, se utiliza para realizar habilidades.**

 **STR: representa la fuerza bruta, cuanto mayor sea mayor será tu rendimiento físico, ya sea en ataques, el movimiento o la defensa.**

 **END: representa la resistencia física, cuanto mayor sea mayor será la resistencia y la defensa serán.**

 **Aumenta la capacidad de HP.**

 **+5 HP y +0.25 REG/HORA al subir 1 punto de estadística.**

 **DEX: representa reflejos, agilidad, coordinación, velocidad y precisión.**

 **INT: representa la capacidad de procesar y almacenar información.**

 **Aumenta control de mana y eficiencia.**

 **SIO: representa la sensibilidad, percepción, voluntad y hacer la información útil. Aumenta la regeneración de mana. También aumenta las tasas de esquivar, ataque critico y precisión en un bit.**

 **+0.50 REG/MIN al subir 1 punto de estadística.**

 **MAG: representa la energía mágica. Aumenta la reserva de mana, el daño mágico y la defensa mágica.**

 **+20 MP al subir 1 punto de estadística.**

 **LUK: suerte representa la cantidad de eventos que irán a su favor y gobierna la calidad y frecuencia de las oportunidades favorables. Aumenta la tasa LOOT, posibilidad de golpes críticos y favorabilidad de los acontecimientos. NOTA: no aumenta de forma natural a menos que tengas una racha de buena suerte.**

 **CAR: representa la capacidad de conectar con las personas, tasa de negociación de compra-venta y las posibilidades de atraer una pareja. NOTA: se ve afectado por la apariencia y reputación, no puede ser aumentada con puntos de estadística.**

* * *

Issei veía sus estadísticas rápidamente y al terminar dirigió su mirada a Kalez quien respondió la pregunta no dicha **-La razón por la que empiezas en nivel 1 es para que el sistema se adapte bien a ti, también está el hecho de que al no entrenar por tanto tiempo, tus estadísticas bajaron llegando al punto a estar por encima del mínimo del humano normal, que es de 5 a 10 puntos, después de eso solo humanos con entrenamiento o experiencia especial llegan a ese nivel de estadística-** concluyo Kalez.

 **-Muy interesante pero lo que me interesa más es saber porque mi suerte es de menos 4 y porque mi carisma está bloqueada-** dijo Issei a punto de estallar al ver que Kalez hacia una mirada, claramente exagerada de entendimiento, antes de poner su mirada seria preocupando a Issei.

 **-Son algunas cosas complicadas, pero sabrás más mientras más avance el tutorial-** dijo Kalez calmando de nuevo a Issei **-Ahora vamos a ver los [Beneficios], [Títulos] y [Desventajas]-** dijo Kalez mientras Issei cumplía su orden y pensaba en la palabra, para que el cuadro volviera a cambiar **-Por cierto después del tutorial en la pantalla de estado aparecerán los nombres de las ventajas y desventajas-** concluyo Kalez.

* * *

 **[DESVENTAS]**

 **[PERVERTIDO CONOCIDO]: causa que las personas que sean un poco cercanos a tu vida, te reconozcan como un pervertido.**

 **-1000 reputación con mujeres que odien pervertidos (que son casi todas).**

 **+50 reputación con pervertidos declarados, escondidos y/o conocidos.**

 **[ODIADO POR TODOS (ACADEMIA KUOH)]: causa que todos los integrantes en la academia kuoh sientan un odio instintivo hacia ti.**

 **-2000 de reputación estudiantes (femeninas) de la academia kuoh.**

 **-1000 de reputación estudiantes (masculinos) de la academia kuoh.**

 **-900 de reputación con profesores o figuras de autoridad de la academia kuoh.**

 **[DEPRIMIDO]: causa efectos adversos en tu vida diaria y en tus relaciones.**

 **Menor cantidad de ganas de hacer algo.**

 **Menor capacidad de interactuar con personas con las que tengas baja reputación.**

 **5% probabilidades de cometer suicidio**

* * *

La ceja de Issei temblaba junto con su cuerpo de la rabia al ver las desventajas, Kalez al ver esto cambio el cuadro al de [Beneficios] llamando la atención de Issei.

* * *

 **[BENEFICIOS]**

 **[VOLUNTAD DEL GUERRERO]:**

 **50% de posibilidades de seguir luchando a pesar de estar en una situación adversa.**

 **+80% de obtención de reputación con guerreros que compartan o respeten este rasgo.**

 **+40% de resistencia a los efectos de estados desfavorecedores.**

 **[LA BENDICION DE [¿?]:**

 **-10 de LUK**

 **+75% obtención de experiencia utilizando cualquier arma de [¿?]**

 **+50% obtención de experiencia utilizando [¿?]**

 **+1 DEX por cada 2 niveles.**

 **+120% obtención de reputación con mujeres o seres femeninos.**

 **[PORTADOR BOOSTER GEAR]**

 **+120% de daños con cualquier técnica de fuego.**

 **-50% de coste de MP por cualquier técnica de fuego.**

 **-300% resistencia a objetos o técnicas mata dragones.**

 **+5 CAR por cada 2 niveles.**

Issei estaba sorprendido de estas ventajas buen excepto **[La bendición de [¿?]]** ya que le quito 10 LUK **-Quien me dio esa bendición-** pregunto Issei **-Lo siento pero eso es algo para ti averiguarlo, pero no te preocupes seguramente te enteraras pronto-** dijo Kalez antes de que Issei cambiara al último cuadro el de **[Títulos]**.

* * *

 **[TÍTULOS]**

 **[BESTIA PERVERTIDA]-ACTIVO-**

 **Provoca que todas las personas perceptivas (en especial mujeres) sientan que eres un pervertido, a pesar de no haber hecho algún acto de esta índole.**

 **EQUIPADO:**

 **-90% obtención de reputación con cualquier ser perceptivo a menos que sea un pervertido**

 **-90% de obtener ayuda de alguien perceptivo**

 **-20% EXP y -%50 de recompensa al realizar alguna misión de personas perspectivas.**

* * *

 **[SEKIRYUUTEI]**

 **Aumenta las posibilidades de atraer una pareja potencial, un oponte o una situación rara.**

 **EQUIPADO:**

 **+60% obtención de reputación con dragones excepto [¿?], [¿?] y los [¿?].**

 **+80% EXP al realizar cualquier habilidad de tipo dragón.**

 **PASIVAMENTE:**

 **+15% obtención de reputación con dragones excepto [¿?], [¿?] y los [¿?].**

 **+20% EXP al realizar cualquier habilidad de tipo dragón.**

 **[RED FIST]**

 **Título obtenido al ser un gran peleador de cuerpo a cuerpo y ser reconocido como tal.**

 **EQUIPADO:**

 **+40% daño al utilizar ataques cuerpo a cuerpo o habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **+60% EXP al usar ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **+30% obtención de reputación con cualquiera que lo reconozca con el mencionado titulo.**

 **PASIAMENTE:**

 **+10% daño al utilizar ataques cuerpo a cuerpo o habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **+30% EXP al usar ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **+10% obtención de reputación con cualquiera que lo reconozca con el mencionado titulo.**

* * *

No tuvo que considerarlo por mucho tiempo, ya que cambio su titulo a **[RED FIST]** , mientras pensaba en cómo eliminar la desventaja **[PERVERTIDO CONOCIDO]**.

 **-No te preocupes Issei cuando vuelvas al parque sabrás como eliminar el titulo** -dijo Kalez antes de chasquear sus dedos provocando que una pizarra apareciera llena de información **-Esto todo lo que tienes que saber de las misiones, apréndelo-** ordeno Kalez.

Cuando Issei termino de leer la información, no pudo evitar estar un poco sorprendido, por el nivel de sofisticación del sistema, primero casi todas las misiones se pueden rechazar, a menos que sean de un alto rango o importancia, para la línea de la realidad, también explicaba que misiones se podía iniciar por decisiones de objetivos de Issei, como lo sería si él pensara comprar algo, el sistema crearía un misión sobre comprar ese algo, por situaciones actuales en las que él puede intervenir, como sería si pasara un crimen cerca de él, donde podría intervenir o abandonar, otra forma era con la información de la que Issei dispone, ya que si él se entera sobre un objeto raro, una misión será creada sin necesidad de algún personaje, por ultimo serian misiones creadas por Kalez estas no pueden ser rechazadas, ya que Kalez es su empleador.

También explicaba los rangos de las misiones, muy fácil, fácil, medio, difícil, muy difícil, héroe, legenda y por ultimo dios, siendo las ultimas 3 imposibles de rechazar gracias a su importancia.

 **-Ya terminaste-** pregunto Kalez recibiendo una afirmación de Issei **-Bien ahora estamos a punto de terminar, empecemos con las [Habilidades], para explicarte algunas cosas, y al final te explicare el mapa y otra cosa especial-** dijo Kalez, como Issei llamo la pantalla de habilidades, causando que se sorprendiera al ver como la lista era larga **-No deberías sorprenderte, antes tenias muchas más habilidades-** dijo Kalez.

* * *

 **[HABILIDADES]**

 **[CUERPO DE GAMER]-PASIVO- LVL: MAX**

 **Convierte el cuerpo del usuario a la fisionomía que tendría un personaje en un video juego. Cura HP y MP al dormir junto con cualquier efecto de estado adverso temporal, al dormir.**

 **[MENTE DE GAMER]-PASIVA- LVL: MAX**

 **Permite al usuario a mantener la calma en la mayoría de las situaciones.**

 **Concede el estado [PAZ MENTAL] que elimina las posibilidades de ser afectado por efectos mentales o psicológicos.**

* * *

 **-Estas son las habilidades más básicas que tienen todos los usuarios de la capacidad [Gamer]-** explico Kalez **-Y es gracias a la [Mente de Gamer] que los efectos de tu depresión a disminuido-** dijo Kalez.

 **-Si lo sé he leído el manga online de THE GAMER-** dijo Issei intentando alejar el tema de su depresión.

 **-Haci el universo de Han el primer universo con la capacidad Gamer, enfocado de este modo-** comento Kalez antes de mover sus manos y mostrar otras habilidades.

* * *

 **[OBSERVAR]-ACTIVA- LVL: 1/100 –COSTO MP: 10 por uso.**

 **Una habilidad para observar objetos, situaciones y seres que permite al usuario adquirir información sobre estos. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel de la habilidad más grande y más precisa, son la información obtenida, también se ve afectada por la INT y SIO**

 **Al adquirir esta habilidad obtienes +1 INT, +0.50 INT cada 2 niveles de habilidad.**

 **[BOOSTER GEAR (MODIFICADO)]- ACTIVO- LVL: 1/50-COSTO MP: 70 MP +10 MP/MIN**

 **Uno de los Sacred Gear de clase Longinus, el cual dentro tiene sellado el alma del dragón emperador rojo, este antes de ser modificado daba un aumento del poder del usuario, después de ser modificado se convirtió en un Sacred Gear de tipo objeto en especifico armadura.**

 **+10% END al activar los guanteletes.**

 **+10% STR al activar los guanteletes.**

 **+50% defensa contra ataques de elemento [SACRO].**

 **+10% ataques y/o técnicas de tipo [DRAGÓN] o afín a este: fuego [¿?][¿?][¿?]**

 **[SUB-HABILIDAD]-[BALANCE BREAKER: RED SCAIL MAIL]-LVL: 1/50- COSTO: 150 +90 MP/MIN**

 **Cubre al portador con una armadura draconiana roja, que da bonos de clase DRAGÓN, después de ser modificado el Booster Gear, la armadura ha sido reforzada y optimizada.**

 **+30% END.**

 **+50% STR.**

 **+20% DEX.**

 **+30% DEX al volar.**

 **+80% defensa contra ataques de elemento [SACRO].**

 **+20% ataques y/o técnicas de tipo [DRAGÓN] o afín a este: fuego [¿?][¿?][¿?]**

 **[SUB-HABILIDAD]- [¿?]**

 **[SUB-HABILIDAD]- [¿?]**

 **[SUB-HABILIDAD]- [¿?]**

 **[SUB-HABILIDAD]- [¿?]**

* * *

 **-Como puedes ver ya no tienes ningún tipo de aumento, pero tendrás bonos de acuerdo a Draig, también estas empiezan a nivel 1 ya que técnicamente es un nuevo Sacred Gear-** comento Kalez.

 **-Y cuáles son las sub-habilidades bloqueadas-** dijo Issei con mucha duda ya que hasta donde el sabia, el poder de Draig solo era aumentar su poder.

 **-Son habilidades que tenia Draig-san cuando estaba libre y alguna que solo se alcanza en altos niveles, para desbloquearlas debes aumentar el nivel con el [BOOSTER GEAR] y [BALANCE BREAKER]-** dijo Kalez **-Las siguientes habilidades son las que te di y créeme cuando te digo que son extremadamente rotas-** termino Kalez antes de que el cuadro cambiara.

* * *

 **[ADAPTACION DE FICCION]-PASIVO-LVL: MAX-**

 **Concede la capacidad de tomar cualquier material de ficción y convertirlo en una realidad u/o verdades para el usuario, permitiéndole utilizar cualquier capacidad y conocimiento del universo ficticio, pero es limitado a algunas cosas gracias a las leyes físicas en vigencia.**

 **[CONOCIMIENTO DEL MULTIVERSO]-PASIVO-LVL: MAX-**

 **Concede la capacidad de adquirir el conocimiento de otra dimensión para haci ser utilizada por el usuario.**

 **[ABSORVER Y ADAPTAR]-PASIVO-LVL: MAX-**

 **Capacidad de "comer" cualquier ser y/o objetos, obteniendo algún bono o una habilidad afín a lo consumido, también permite en caso de seres vivos y incluso algunos objetos, adaptarse a la fisionomía de estos.**

 **[SUB-HABILIDAD]-[METAMORFOSIS]-ACTIVO-LVL: 1/100- COSTO: 120 MP + 50 MP/MIN**

 **La capacidad de transformarse y/o modificar el cuerpo para tomar la apariencia y habilidades de algún ser consumido y/o objeto.**

 **[CREAR ID]-ACTIVA-LVL: 1/100-COSTO: 200 MP**

 **Crea una dimensión superpuesta a la realidad, donde el mundo real no será afectado por cualquier acción dentro del ID.**

 **ID disponible:**

 **VACIO**

 **ZOMBIE (RANGO 1)**

 **[ESCAPE ID] -ACTIVA-LVL: 1/100-COSTO-150 MP**

 **Salir de una dimensión ID (no puedes retirarte si esta en presencia de un mini-jefe o un jefe).**

* * *

Issei se había quedado con la boca abierta **-Un momento me estás dando todas estas habilidades rotas, entonces porque me quitaste el aumento del Booster Gear-** pregunto Issei.

 **-Fácil es porque tu cuerpo explotaría a nivel celular-** dijo Kalez tranquilamente, mientras internamente se reía de la cara pálida fantasmal de Issei **-Pero bueno ahora las ultimas habilidades las cuales son las únicas que te quedaron, de antes de obtener el poder The Gamer, por cierto ninguna es de batalla, tendrás que empezar desde el principio con esas-** dijo Kalez para que el cuadro mostrara la ultimas habilidades.

* * *

 **[COCINA]-PASIVA-LVL: 45/100**

 **La capacidad de preparar alimentos de calidad tanto de gusto como de nutrición, también influye en el CAR.**

 **BONOS DE NIVEL:**

 **Toda comida preparada dará el efecto [BIEN ALIMENTADO], el cual aumenta la ganancia de EXP en un 25%.**

 **Cuando alguien coma tu comida, obtienes +30% en obtención de reputación con la persona alimentada.**

 **[CRAFTING]-PASIVA-LVL: 1/100**

 **La capacidad de construir, fabricar, mantener o mejorar un objeto.**

 **[SUB-HABILIDAD]-[HERRERIA]-PASIVA-LVL: 1/100**

 **[SIGILO]-ACTIVA-LVL: 1/100**

 **-10% posibilidades de ser detectado por seres humanos.**

 **-3% posibilidades de ser detectado por seres sobrenaturales.**

* * *

Issei solo se sorprendió un poco, al ver su nivel de **[Cocina]** , pero bueno él había tenido gran cantidad de práctica, ya que vivía solo la mayor parte de su vida, en cuanto a las demás ninguna le sorprendió.

Kalez entonces le explico que desde que su nueva habilidad se activo perdió todo su conocimiento de pelea, que aunque no fuera un estilo de alguna clase, fue una gran pérdida para Issei, junto con su capacidad de usar espadas.

Después cambio el cuadro a un mapa de la ciudad de kuoh con algunos iconos, con varios puntos de diferentes colores, que se movían por toda la ciudad, también noto que algunas partes del mapa parecía estar sin algún color, estas son zonas donde no ha estado nunca, haci que no disponía de información de las mismas, también noto que había una opción de "mostrar zonas de control" que al ser activaba mostraba que las partes que el tenia vistas estaban rellenadas con líneas azules y carmesís, representando el control de la zona de parte de las familias Sitri y Gremory, Kalez le desbloque un poco más el mapa de la ciudad para que ahora pudiera notar que las zonas donde no había estado tenían diferentes líneas que marcaban el color, en especial unas que parecían rayos de color morado.

 **-Tienes que descubrir quién o quienes están en control de esas áreas-** dijo Kalez antes de cambiar a un cuadro donde se mostraba lo que parecía una página web de compras y ventas, Kalez le explico que esta era la tienda universal donde se podía comprar y vender de todo, algo muy parecido a la subasta del abismo, le mostro como navegar por la pagina y le dijo que al ser él un Gamer tendría algunas opciones únicas **-Bien antes de que te vayas acércate un momento-** dijo Kalez como Issei se acerco para que Kalez pusiera su mano en su cabeza.

* * *

 ** _[CONOCIMIENTO DEL MULTIVERSO ACTUALIZA CON NASU-VERSE]_**

 ** _[CONCIMIENTO DEL SISTEMA GAMER FALTANTE ACTUALIZADO]_**

* * *

Issei escucho una voz femenina computarizada, en su mente mientras resabia la información del universo nuevo, junto con otras cosas sobre el sistema Gamer que Kalez no le había explicado como el inventario y el sistema de reputación el cual estaría bloqueado hasta que eliminara su desventaja de **[PEVERTIDO CONOCIDO]**.

Kalez veía como Issei se tambaleaba un poco por toda la nueva información, antes de ver un reloj que hiso aparecer en el aire **-Vaya parece que se nos acabo el tiempo, pero en serio te recomiendo que practiques las magias del NASU-VERSE en especial sigue el camino de Emiya Shirou, eso es todo te contactare si necesitas ayuda o tengo que mandarte de misión-** dijo Kalez antes de empujar a un Issei mareado por un portal giratorio.

 **-Quizás solo debí tele transportarlo,*nah* él se las arreglara-** dijo antes de desparecer en un destello.

* * *

 **FIN CAPITULO.**

 **ESTE FUE EL PROLOGO DE ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO, ESTE AUNQUE PARECE QUE SIQUE LA LINEA INICIAL DE MI PRIMER FIC, ESTOS SE IRAN SEPARANDO MIENTRAS MAS PASE EL TIEMPO.**

 **UNA DE LAS DIFERENCIAS QUE EN VEZ DE ESTAR LIBRE DE SER UN SIRVIENTE, EL TODAVIA ESTA OBLIGADO A SERVIR A RIAS POR SER SU AMA Y POR SU HONOR**

 **DEJO CLARO QUE LAS CHICAS O AMIGOS DE ISSEI NO ESTAN SIENDO CONTROLADOS MENTAL O FISICAMENTE PARA HACER LO QUE HICIERON.**

* * *

POR ULTIMO EXPLICO YA QUE SEGURO ALQUIEN TENDRA LA DUDA, DE ¿PORQUE LE DI A ISSEI LA ADAPTACION DE FICCION Y LA HABILIDAD DEL MULTIVERSO, ESTO ES EN REALIDAD SENSILLO, YA QUE COMO ISSEI TENDRA QUE VIAJAR ENTRE DIMENSIONES PARA CUMPLIR ALGUNAS DE SUS MISIONES, ESTE PODRA ADQUIRIR COSAS DE ESTOS MAS FACILMENTE , TAMBIEN CON SU ADAPTACION DE FICCION PODRA ASIMILAR LOS UNIVERSOS DE VIDEOJUEGOS (Y PORQUE PODRIA TRAER ALGUNAS CHICAS) :)

ESTA ES LA LISTA DE UNIVERSO DE FICCION Y UNIVERSO "ORIGINALES"

FICCION

DRAGON BALL(YA QUE ISSEI EN LA NOVELA LIGERA DESPIERTA SU BOOSTER GEAR CUANDO PIENSA EN EL KAMEHAMEHA DE GOKU)

CUALQUIER JUEGO DE BLIZZARD (PRINCIPALMENTE: STARK CRAFT, DIABLO, WORD OF WARDCRAFT)

AGE OF EMPIRES Y MITOLOGUIES.

LA SAGA DE ELDERS SCROLLS

POKEMON

FINAL FANTASY

ORIGINALES:

ONE PIECE

NARUTO

SWORD OF ART ONLINE

METAL GEAR SAGA

HELLSING

NASU-VERSE O TYPE MOON-VERSE (PRINCIPALMENTE LA SAGA FATE)

BLEACH

OVERLOD

 **SIQUIERES ALGUN OTRO EN LAS LISTAS (ESCRIBIENDO CUAL) COMENTALO O ENVIAMELO POR PM, MAYORES POSIBILIDADES DE APARECER SI ME DAS RAZONES PARA INCLUIRLO EN CUALQUIER LISTA Y QUE POSIBLES COSAS ISSEI APRENDERIA, ADQUIRIRIA O QUE MISION DEBERIA TENER EN TAL UNIVERSO (EVITEN TEMAS CANON)**

 **OK KALEZ SE DESPIDE, POR FAVOR COMENTA (AUNQUE SEAS VISITANTE)-DA FAVORITO Y SIQUE.**


	2. 02 CAPITULO 1

_Hola aqui Kalez, con el nuevo cap que aviso de una vez este es un capitulo de transicion para que los lectores se acostumbren al estilo del fic, pero el siguiente crean que pasaran cosas de impacto :)._

 ** _IMPORTANTE ESTE FIC ES CONTEMPORANEO AL CANON SOLO CON ALGUNAS PEQUEÑAS DIFERENCIAS QUE SE NOTAN EN EL PROLOGO._**

 _Esta es la lista de personajes de los cuales issei obtendra su imagen (en su totalidad pero no influye en las habilidades de issei o personalidad) COMENTE EL NOMBRE O NOMBREN A OTRO PERSONAJE YO VERE CUAL ES EL MEJOR_

 ** _Aizen (bleach)_**

 ** _Virgil (Devil may Cry) ya hay otros fics con la imagen de dante_**

 ** _Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy)_**

 ** _Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy)_**

 _RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS_

 **herob2301:** gracias por el comentario, ya he agregado a la lista de universos que escribire tu sugerencia pero me tomara un tiempo llegar ya que tengo varios universos de videojuegos por delante, si se te ocurre otro comentalo y vere si lo agrego.

 **Kyros (invitado):** gracias, en mi opinion deberias intentarlo solo tendrias que limitarlo un poco al inicio para que no se vuelva mucho para los lectores.

 **Red Satoshi ketchun:** gracias por tu comentario y como habras notado he agregado a vincent a la lista de opciones a la apariencia de issei, pero lamentablemente Dante actualmente esta siendo muy usado y no quiero llegar a escribir algo que paresca una copia de otros fics popular (pero no te preocupes que en el futuro Dante aparecera).

 **jawand fan (invitado):** gracias, si issei ira a esos universos de hecho creo que el primero de los que nombraste seria mortal kombat, ya que tengo una razon en mente para que issei vaya, las chicas que nombras las tendre en cuenta pero te aviso que yo no creo en eso de limites en el harem, si veo que no puedo con tantas chicas dejo de agregarlas hasta estar de nuevo comodo, para finalizar sobre si issei perdonara es dificil por su personalidad y de pasar (cosa que no estoy seguro) no creo que sea facil ni completo perdon hacia nadie.

 **Zafir09:** primero gracias por el comentario... no se como pero mientras lo leia se me empezo a mover la mente y me gusto tu idea sobre los pervertidos y para que issei sea "limpiado" de rumores, haci que con tu permiso la usare en un capitulo posterior pero tendre que modificarla para que se aplique a mi idea original de cuando las chicas se darian cuenta de el verdadero issei y si puedo decirlo gracias a tu idea la escena que yo habia pensado se volvio mas dura con ellas, esos universos y habilidades van porque van pero tengo que pensar una razon para que issei vaya a cada universo.

Por cierto tu postdata tiene mucha razon y sentido, algo que siempre busco leer y escribir haci que no te preocupes por lo real de las decisiones de issei.

 **omega9028:** gracias por tu comentario, yo decidi que God Of War sea un universo "real" para evitar problemas con el panteon griego y Gear Of War es un videojuego pero issei usara armas, tecnicas y tegnologias de estos (despues de cumplir ciertos requisitos)

 **otakuro16:** GRACIAS :)

 **Riki Eligos:** SE APRECIA EL APOYO :)

 **alexzero:** gracias por el apoyo y el universo del que hablamos va pero todavia tengo que elegir en que juego de la saga issei aparecera primero, si tienes alguna sugerencia contactame.

 **Homicidal Liu:** gracias por el comentario... bueno sobre la informacion gamer yo voy a limitarla a medida que avanza la historia ya que algunas cosas no son necesarias para repetirlas cada vez, como si una habilidad se llama observar claramente no tengo que definirla cada capitulo, mientras que los numeros ya calcule EXP y niveles haci que usare un porcentaje para simplificarlo (si veo que todavia hay dudas podria poner un aproximado de estadisticas que cada rango de demonios y otras razas deberia tener).

Si el buen Alex descubrio una mina de oro, en cuanto a ideas a base de su historia que en mi parecer fue y sigue siendo algo inesperado y razonablemente realista en cuanto al pensamiento de los personajes sobre sus acciones (algo dificil de conceguir).

Y por ultimo la razon por la que Irina, Gasper y Ravel aparecen es porque este fic sigue el canon de hecho actualmente esta a mes y medio de iniciar el canon en si, por eso estos no aparecen y Xenovia lo hace porque como se dice en el prologo ella fue expulsada de la iglesia por conocer un secreto de alto nivel (el cual no es el que piensas).

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:** no soy dueño de High School DxD o cualquier serie o personaje en esta historia nombrada solo soy dueño del mismo y cualquier Oc tecnicas o personajes creados por mi.

* * *

 _ANTERIORMENTE._

 _Kalez veía como Issei se tambaleaba un poco por toda la nueva información, antes de ver un reloj que hiso aparecer en el aire_ _ **-Vaya parece que se nos acabo el tiempo, pero en serio te recomiendo que practiques las magias del NASU-VERSE en especial sigue el camino de Emiya Shirou, eso es todo te contactare si necesitas ayuda o tengo que mandarte de misión-**_ _dijo Kalez antes de empujar a un Issei mareado por un portal giratorio._

 _ **-Quizás solo debí tele transportarlo,*nah* él se las arreglara-**_ _dijo antes de desparecer en un destello._

 **INICIO CAPITULO.**

Issei salió disparado del portal giratorio cayendo en su trasero, en frente de la banca donde estaba sentado, antes de que Kalez se lo llevara **-Demonios no solo pudo tele transportarme, sin girarme-** dijo Issei mientras se levantaba aun un poco mareado, con algunos pasos algo inseguros llego a la banca, para esperar que los efectos de la aparición y de la nueva información se calmaran **-*suspiro*Me siento muy diferente de como estaba antes, ya no me siento tan desanimado o triste, pero aun siento un peso en el corazón jejeje parece que la [Mente de Gamer] no debilita el daño a mi corazón… no eso sería muy fácil-** dijo Issei antes de buscar en su bolsillo por otro cigarro, pero se dio cuenta que todo lo que tenía en sus bolsillos desapareció, su encendedor, celular y cartera **-Donde están… espera quizás estén en [Inventario]-** dijo Issei como en frente de él aparecieron dos pantallas diferentes una mostraba el cuerpo de Issei con la ropa que llevaba puesta marcada como "equipada", con algunos cuadros de acceso rápido vacios, en la otra aparecían una gran cantidad de cuadros de inventario, donde pudo ver estaban todas sus cosas.

Intento sacar dos objetos con sus pensamiento, una caja de cigarros marrón con dorado y un encendedor aparecieron en sus manos, mientras fumaba su cigarrillo y después de volver a guardar su encendedor, miro la caja de estos **-[Observar]-** dijo Issei.

* * *

 **[GREAT KING CIGARRILLOS] Coste: 200-**

 **Una caja de cigarrillos de lujo fabricada por el pilar Bael el gran rey, altamente codiciados entre los altos círculos de fumadores, por su alta calidad y excelente esencia.**

 **CALIDAD: ALTA**

* * *

 **-(Sabia que estos no eran un regalo normal)-** pensó Issei.

 **-[Que harás ahora socio]-** pregunto Draig.

 **-(Fácil tengo que volver a ponerme en forma y componer lo que pueda en mi vida)-** dijo en su mente Issei.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **NUEVAS MISIONES DISPONIBLES.**

 **MISION OBLIGATORIA: RECUPERANDO TU VIDA.**

 **-LLEGA A NIVEL 10-**

 **-AUMETA END, DEX, STR EN 5 PTS (NO CUENTAN PTS DE NIVEL)**

 **-LLEVA A NIVEL 5, A 5 HABILIDADES**

 **-REALIZA 10 MISIONES DE REPUTACIÓN (CIUDAD DE KUOH)**

 **-MUDATE DE TU APARTAMENTO A UN LUGAR MEJOR.**

 **-RECOMPENSA-**

 **5000 EXP, 10.000 DINERO, [¿?], ELIMINACION DESVENTAJA [PERVERTIDO CONOCIDO]**

 **DIFICULTAD: MEDIA**

Issei miro la lista de cosas por hacer para eliminar esa estúpida desventaja, pero claro que haría la misión incluso si esta no fuera obligatoria, ya sus objetivos eran todos cosas que él quería hacer, volver a ser fuerte, recuperar su fuerza y habilidad, con el final de empezar a alegarse de todos los que le dieron la espalda, con un pensamiento cambio para ver las demás misiones.

 **MISION HEROE: DE SIRVIENTE A REY.**

 **-CONVIERTE EN UN DIABLO DE CLASE ALTA.**

 **-(OPCIONAL)-**

 **-LIBERA Y/O ROMPE CUALQUIER LAZO CON LAS FAMILIAS GREMORY Y SITRI.**

 **-RECOMPENSA-**

 **15.000 EXP, 47.000 DINERO.**

 **[¿?][¿?][¿?][¿?][¿?]**

 **-200 REPUTACIÓN FAMILIA GREMORY**

 **-100 REPUTACIÓN FAMILIA SITRI.**

 **+500 REPUTACIÓN FACCION DIABLO.**

 **ACEPTAR MISION: [Y] / [N]**

No le tomo mucho pensamiento tomar su decisión, el solo sequia sirviendo a Rías por su honor, no por sus sentimientos personales, además nunca había conocido ningún familiar de Rías, ya que las pruebas para romper el compromiso con la familia Phenex fueron supervisadas por el consejo de la familia, mientras los únicos lazos con la familia Sitri eran sus anteriores amistades con las sirvientas de Sona, excepto su reina.

 **-(Shinra-san siempre me molesta con su forma de mirarme, junto con Kaicho)-** pensó Issei con un poco de enojo **-(Para empezar tengo que asignar mis puntos de estadísticas [Estado]-** pensó.

* * *

 **NOMBRE: Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años (envejecerá el 18 de noviembre)**

 **LVL: 1**

 **EXP: 0/15**

 **TITULO: RED FIST**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **HP: 100/100 (REGENERA: 3 HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 50/50 (REGENERA: 4MP/MIN)**

 **STR 7**

 **END: 8 (7 + 1)**

 **DEX: 9 (8 + 1)**

 **INT: 7**

 **SIO: 8**

 **MAG: 1**

 **CIERRE: -4**

 **CAR: 30 (35 – 5) [BLOQUEADO]**

 **PUNTOS: 20**

 **DINERO: 5.000**

* * *

 **-(Bien esto debería ayudarme para empezar** )-pensó después de asignar todos sus puntos.

* * *

 **NOMBRE: Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años (envejecerá el 18 de noviembre)**

 **LVL: 1**

 **EXP: 0/15**

 **TITULO: RED FIST**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **HP: 100/100 (REGENERA: 3 HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 130/130 (REGENERA: 5, 5 MP/MIN)**

 **STR 7**

 **END: 8 (7 + 1)**

 **DEX: 13 (12 + 1)**

 **INT: 7**

 **SIO: 11**

 **MAG: 5**

 **LUK: 6**

 **CAR: 30 (35 – 5) [BLOQUEADO]**

 **PUNTOS: 0**

 **DINERO: 5.000**

* * *

 **-Listo eso eliminar la desventaja en LUK que me dio la [Bendición de [¿?] y el aumento de MAG me dará más usos para entrenar mis habilidades-** dijo Issei antes volver a abrir el mapa, para buscar algunas misiones de reputación cercanas **-*Hmp*Pare que solo tengo 3 cercanas y hay muy pocas en todo la ciudad** -dijo Issei pensando en la razón **-Debe ser porque es de noche-** concluyo.

 _ **[AL DEDUCIR ALGO MAS ALLA DE TU CONOCIMIENTO OBTIENES +1 INT]**_

 **-Es bueno saberlo 1 más de inteligencia 4 más por ir-** dijo Issei antes de empezar a caminar hacia su primera misión de reputación de la noche.

* * *

 **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS-APARTAMENTO-CUARTO DE ISSEI-**

La habitación de Issei era tan simple como la mayoría de su apartamento, de una cocina/sala/comedor, con dos habitaciones, una la de Issei que antes llego a compartir con Rías y Akeno, antes que volvieran a vivir en sus respectivos lugares, con la otra habitación siendo compartida por Asia y Xenovia, antes de que esta ultima también se mudara, actualmente él solo vivía con Asia pero esta ya no le dirigía la palabra y permanecía poco en el apartamento.

Issei estaba un poco cansado por las misiones de reputación, ya que tuvo que ayudar a descargar 3 camiones enteros con mercancía en 3 diferentes ocasiones y tiendas, pero el lado bueno obtuvo una buena cantidad de beneficios.

 **[OBSERVAR]-ACTIVA- LVL: 5/100 –COSTO MP: 10 por uso.**

 **Una habilidad para observar objetos, situaciones y seres que permite al usuario adquirir información sobre estos.**

 **Ahora muestra cómo se siente el ser observado, si es viable.**

 **+0.50 INT cada 2 niveles de habilidad (2 INT)**

 _ **[HAS LLEGADO AL NIVEL 3 TIENES 10 PTS PARA GASTAR]**_

 _ **[REPUTACIÓN CIUDAD DE KUOH (CIUDADANOS) +50]**_

 _ **[OBTIENES 500 DINERO]**_

Actualmente se encontraba en su habitación sentado en su cama, después agregar todos los videojuegos en su colección a su habilidad **[Adaptación de ficción]** , provocando que obtuviera una ligera jaqueca.

Al terminar la asimilación de toda la información decidió empezar a aprender, sobre ese Shirou Emiya para esto el abrió la biblioteca del **[Nasu-verse]** , la cual es la forma para navegar en cualquier información de universos originales y universos de ficción, con cada uno de estos teniendo su biblioteca con toda la información obtenida, también cada universo dispone de una **[Lista de Habilidades]** donde se pueden ver todas las habilidades de ese universo aprendidos por él, en esta lista estarán las habilidades que él no utilice de forma tan común para haci no sobre cargar su sección de **[Habilidades]**.

Cuando encontró el nombre que buscaba, al seleccionar este los ojos de Issei se abrieron, como pudo verlo todo la vida de Shirou, sus primeros recuerdos al estar rodeado por ese fuego espectral, que consumía la vida de las personas en el, sintió necesidad de sobrevivir a pesar de todo, sintió su alivio al ser encontrado por quien se volvería su padre, vio el tiempo que Shirou paso con su padre adoptivo, como empezó a ser entrenado solo para nunca terminar su entrenamiento, a causa de la decisión padre quien solo le dejo su ideal para que se convirtiera en un héroe, vio los diferentes caminos de Shirou que tuvieron diferentes resultados, vio como uno de los Shirou Emiya cumpliría su sueño de convertirse en un héroe para la humanidad, solo para morir a causa de una traición, vio como el anterior héroe se convirtió en todo lo que odiaba, como su personalidad empezó a cambiar por todo lo que se vio obligado a hacer, como decidió que era mejor matar a su otro yo, en busca de que este no siquiera su mismo camino, vio sus distintos finales, como era devuelto a servir por la eternidad a Gaia y su sub-sistema Alaya.

Al terminar de ver la vida de todos los Shirou, en especial el que se convertiría en un sirviente de clase Archer, Issei pudo ver porque Kalez quería que siquiera su camino, ellos tenía ciertas similitudes ambos eran huérfanos, que no recordaban su pasado a pesar de ya estar avanzados en sus niñez, algo se los impedía o simplemente decidieron avanzar en sus vidas, ambos creía en ayudar a las personas, solo que Issei no solo lo hacía por ser lo correcto, sino también al recordar que él mismo tuvo grandes problemas cuando vivía en la calle, pudo simpatizar en el camino de salvar a Sakura de su destino oscuro.

 **-Nunca aspirare a ser un héroe, pero te garantizo Shirou que intentare ayudar a todo el que lo merezca-** prometió Issei antes de guardar un minuto de silencio en honor de un héroe con un destino final lleno de dolor y tristeza al ser obligado a convertirse en un asesino en vez de un héroe.

 **-[Fue y sique siendo un verdadero hombre, mantuvo sus ideales claros y incorruptos, el era alguien que merecía el titulo de héroe]-** dijo Draig en claro respeto a Shirou y Archer.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **NUEVA MISION: EN HONOR DE UN HEROE.**

 **-APRENDE TODAS LAS MAGIAS DE ARCHER -**

 **-OBTEN [USO DE ESPADA] Y [USO DOBLE EMPUÑADURA]**

 **-APRENDE LA [EMIYA STANCE]**

 **-RECOMPENSA-**

 **1.000 EXP; 1.000 DINERO**

 **[¿?][¿?][¿?][¿?]**

 **ACEPTAS: [Y] / [N]**

La acepto casi de inmediato, como decidió empezarla esta misma noche sabiendo que había perdido la capacidad de dormir cómodamente, causa de haberse acostumbrado a dormir acompañado por las chicas, así que fue a su closet donde saco una espada occidental, de largo mediano y muy ligera, la guardo en su **[Inventario]** junto con una revista que tenía que le daría una nueva habilidad pasiva.

* * *

 **-PARQUE DE KUOH-NOCHE-**

 **-Con estos 5 puntos en MAG podre utilizarlo [ID CREAR]-** dijo Issei después de invertir 5 de sus 10 punto por haber llegado a nivel 3, al usar la habilidad un destello salió de la mano levantada de Issei para que el cambio en el ambiente se notara de inmediato, el cielo se torno morado oscuro y el ruido creado por el ambiente de la ciudad.

 **-Lo primero será la revista-** dijo Issei como la revista de lucha apareció en su mano, esta es una edición especial concentrada en el Kick-Boxing.

 _ **[DESEA APRENDER KICK-BOXING HABILIDAD]**_

Al seleccionar que si, Issei pudo sentir como la información del estilo entraba en su mente, las poses, la forma correcta de golear y patear.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **NUEVA HABILIDAD ADQUIRIDA**

 **-[KICK-BOXING]-PASIVA-LVL: 1/50-**

 **+2% STR y DEX AL COMBATIR UTILIZANDO ESTE ESTILO.**

 **+1% PROBABILIDADES DE ATAQUE CRITICO.**

 **-Ahora empezare con la magia-** dijo Issei mientras abría la biblioteca del **[NASU-VERSE]** , para ver lo que tenía que hacer para aprender las técnicas de Archer y Shirou.

Para **[Proyección]** el ejercicio era pensar en un objeto y definirlo tanto como pudiera en su mente, antes de moldear su magia para darle forma al objeto, creando haci un versión espiritual o fantasmal del objeto, esto le tomo 30 minutos solo para proyectar una simple flecha, la cual solo duro unos segundos en existencia antes de desaparecer.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **MEDIANTE UNA ACCION ESPECIAL SE HAN CREADO 2 HABILIDADES**

 **-[PROYECCIÓN]-ACTIVA-LVL: 1/100- COSTO: MP** **DEPENDE DEL OBJETO.**

 **Una técnica de la taumaturgia que permite la creación de una proyección espiritual o fantasmal de un objeto, el cual el usuario haya definido en su mente.**

 **DURACION: 1 MIN**

 **-[USO MANA]-PASIVA-LVL: 1/35**

 **La capacidad de usar mana para alimentar la magia, gobierna el control mágico y potencia mágica.**

Feliz con los resultados Issei paso a las siguientes habilidades **[Agarre Estructural]** y **[Refuerzo]** , el ejercicio era imbuir con magia un objeto para analizarlo hasta tener información de las debilidades del mismo, para después dirigir su magia para llenar las grietas, fortaleciendo haci el objeto en cuestión, el hiso este ejercicio con una rama caída, primero sintió toda la información de la rama, su función, experiencia y debilidades, después llenar estas con magia pero cuando hacia este paso se sobre esforzó provocando un accidente feliz, ya que la rama tomo no solo una forma más resistente sino también obtuvo forma afilada.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **MEDIANTE UNA ACCION ESPECIAL SE HAN CREADO 3 HABILIDADES**

 **-[AGARRE ESTRUCTURAL]-ACTIVA-LVL: 1/100- COSTO: 70 MP**

 **La capacidad de analizar de forma profunda un objeto para entenderlo en su totalidad.**

 **RETRASO: 15 MIN + COMPLEJIDAD DEL OBJETO.**

 **-[REFUERZO]-ACTIVA-LVL: 1/100-COSTO: 80 MP.**

 **La capacidad de fortalecer un objeto al reforzarlo con mana en sus debilidades.**

 **+2% de aumento capacidades del objeto.**

 **DURACION: 5 MIN**

 **-[TRANFORMAR]-ACTIVA-LVL: 1/100-COSTO: 50 MP**

 **La capacidad de cambiar la forma, diseño, apariencia de un objeto.**

 **DURACION: 2 MIN**

 **-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba-** dijo Issei aun con la rama afilada en su mano, antes de guardarla en su inventario, mientras saco su espada de este antes de utilizar **[Observar]** en ella.

 **[ESPADA DEMONIACA RANGO BAJO]-COSTO: 15.000-DURABILIDAD: 75/125 -DAÑO: 50 (60 CON MANA)**

 **Una espada demoniaca promedio, forjada con materiales del inframundo conductores de energía demoniaca.**

 **CALIDAD: MEDIA BAJA**

Ya con su espada personal en su mano, Issei inicio el proceso de la última magia de Archer **[Tracing]** , una proyección reforzada no solo el conocimiento del objeto sino también de su historia y experiencia.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **MEDIANTE UNA ACCION ESPECIAL SE HAN CREADO 1 HABILIDAD**

 **-[TRACING]-ACTIVA-LVL: 1/100- COSTO: 100 MP/MINIMO**

 **La capacidad de proyectar un objeto junto con la historia y experiencia de este, para llevarlo a un nivel más cercano al objeto original.**

 **DURACION OBJ: 15 MIN**

 **PODER TOTAL: 10% DE LA DEL OBJETO ORIGINAL**

 **-Lo único que me falta es el entrenamiento físico-** dijo Issei antes de empezar a trotar alrededor del parque para calentar sus músculos, para lo que sería el inicio de uno de sus más arduos entrenamientos.

* * *

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS-CALLES DE KUOH-MEDIODIA.**

Issei se encontraba de camino a una zona del mapa, donde se veían gran cantidad de misiones de reputación, en busca de cumplir con el requisito de su misión, porque gracias a su entrenamiento físico y mágico con las técnicas de Archer, pudo avanzar mucho.

 _ **[MISION COMPLETADA: EN HONOR DE UN HEROE]**_

 _ **[OBTIENES 1.000 EXP]**_

 _ **[OBTIENES 1.000 DINERO]**_

 _ **[HAS LLEGADO AL NIVEL 7 TIENES 25 PTS PARA GASTAR]**_

Su **[Estado]** actual después de su entrenamiento y de asignar todos sus puntos.

* * *

 **NOMBRE: Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años (envejecerá el 18 de noviembre)**

 **LVL: 7**

 **EXP: 50/1.100**

 **TITULO: RED FIST**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **HP: 340/340 (REGENERA: 5 HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 350/350 (REGENERA: 6MP/MIN)**

 **STR 12**

 **FIN: 10**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 17**

 **SIO: 12**

 **MAG: 10**

 **LUK: 12**

 **CAR: 35 (40 – 5) [BLOQUEADO]**

 **PUNTOS: 15**

 **DINERO: 6.500**

 **[OBSERVAR]-ACTIVA- LVL: 10/100 –COSTO MP: 10 por uso.**

 **Ahora muestra cómo se siente el ser observado, muestra HP y MP**

 **+0.50 INT cada 2 niveles de habilidad (5 INT)**

 **-[AGARRE ESTRUCTURAL]-ACTIVA-LVL: 5/100- COSTO: 70 MP**

 **RETRASO: 13 MIN + COMPLEJIDAD DEL OBJETO.**

 **-[REFUERZO]-ACTIVA-LVL: 3/100-COSTO: 80 MP.**

 **+6% de aumento capacidades del objeto.**

 **DURACION: 15 MIN**

 **-[TRANFORMAR]-ACTIVA-LVL: 5/100-COSTO: 50 MP**

 **DURACION: 10 MIN**

 **-[TRACING]-ACTIVA-LVL: 1/100- COSTO: 100 MP/MINIMO**

 **La capacidad de proyectar un objeto junto con la historia y experiencia de este, para llevarlo a un nivel más cercano al objeto original.**

 **DURACION OBJ: 15 MIN**

 **DURABILIDAD: 10% DE LA DEL OBJETO ORIGINAL**

 **-[EMIYA STANCE]-PASIVA-LVL: 5/100**

 **Una pose creada por el héroe Emiya, la cual crea varias aperturas falsas para mejorar las posibilidades de esquivar y de contraatacar, fue inventada para luchar contra enemigos más fuertes que el usuario.**

 **+5% STR al tomar esta pose.**

 **+4% DEX al tomar esta pose.**

* * *

Estos días aparte de su entrenamiento, todo sequia el mismo patrón de siempre, Issei llegando a la academia para recibir miradas malas de chicos y chicas, miradas de vigilancia de los profesores o el personal de la academia en general, Issei salir bien en una prueba para recibir acusaciones de que hiso trampa en su examen, cuando en realidad era que al no tener ya trabajo tenía el tiempo suficiente para estudiar y hacer sus asignaciones escolares, pero claro todos los estudiantes y profesores solo pensarían lo peor de él, después ir a almorzar solo antes de irse al final de la academia, caminar un poco para matar el tiempo.

Antes normalmente tendría que ir al club, para tomar algunos volantes para repartir o solo se sentaría y esperaría que alguien lo invocara, bueno eso era antes que todos iniciaran sus relaciones y el boletín sobre el experimento social que se haría en la academia, se les dijo que ya no tenían permiso de repartir contratos o de responder a los ya repartidos.

Esto se debe al experimento que varias facciones harán en la academia, este consistiendo en el envió de varios miembros de las facciones jóvenes para que se unieran como estudiantes o maestros para ver como seria la interacción entre los jóvenes de facciones en su mayoría neutrales o enemigas, todo según para demostrar que podrían firmar un posible tratado de no agresión de gran alcance, que en un futuro podría llevar a la paz entre las facciones participantes.

Gracias a esto las chicas y Kiba empezaron a pasar más tiempo con sus parejas, mientras Issei solo se hundía más en su depresión, hasta hace dos días que había aprovechado para cumplir todas las misiones de reputación que necesitaba para su misión, solo que al recordar como Shirou ayudaba a las personas decidió hacer más de estas misiones ya que todas eran de personas que de verdad necesitaban la ayuda.

Pero lo que llenaba más su mente era cuando vio a Kiba con su novia, dándole la oportunidad de usar **[Observar]** en él, cabe decir que Issei esperaba más de quien en un principio vio como un rival/amigo.

* * *

 **NOMBRE: KIBA YUUTO**

 **EDAD: 16 años**

 **LVL: 17**

 **TITULO: PRINCIPE DE KUOH**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **STR: 22**

 **FIN: 13**

 **DEX: 35**

 **INT: 15**

 **SIO: 11**

 **MAG: 6**

 **LUK: 9**

 **CAR: 120**

* * *

El nivel de Kiba era alto, pero sus estadísticas eran basura, porque Issei había calculado que en su mejor momento en los **[Ranking Games]** antes de que se le diera su nueva habilidad, su destreza debería ser alrededor de 50, claramente Kiba solo se concentraba en DEX pero no lo suficiente para ser un personaje especializado.

 **-AYUDAAAA-** se escucho el grito de una chica en un callejón por donde Issei pasaba.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **NUEVA MISION ESPONTANEA**

 **-Ayuda a las chicas en peligro-**

 **-No mates a los criminales**

 **-Recompensa-**

 **+200 reputación [Ciudadanos Kuoh], [Fuerzas de seguridad Kuoh], [Estudiantes academia Kuoh] y [Facción [¿?]**

 **Aceptas: [Y] y [N]**

Acepto sin ver la recompensa solo pensando en ayudar a quienes pidieron ayuda, cuando llego a medio camino del callejón pudo ver la situación, 3 chicas con uniformes de su escuela estaban siendo rodeadas por 4 maleantes, uno de ellos con un cuchillo en su mano este siendo el más fuerte con nivel 6, con los otro siendo nivel 3 o 4.

 **-Mire jefe parece que tenemos algo de publico jejeje-** dijo uno de los matones viendo a Issei parado, mientras las chicas lo reconocieron y pensaron que él no podría hacer nada para ayudarlas **-No vine a ver sino a detener esto-** dijo Issei con un tono frio **-Jajajaaj tenemos un héroe entre nosotros, porque no te largas niño no sabes que somos una banda afiliada al anillo de rayo-** dijo el jefe con clara arrogancia **-No me interesa a quien pertenezcan sus inútiles almas, para mí solo son basura insignificante-** dijo Issei calmado enojando a los matones como uno se lanzo con un gancho izquierdo, solo para que Issei retrocediera su cara evitándolo y dándole un patada en el estomago sacándole el aire, otro se lanzo con puñetazos que Issei esquivaba tranquilamente antes de lanzarle un golpe en medio de los ojos noqueándolo por completo **-Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer-** dijo Issei como el ultimo maleante se puso unas manoplas con nudillos puntiagudos de cobre, intentando darle un golpe a Issei para derribarlo, Issei no esquivo esta vez avanzo dándole un golpe en el mentón antes de un golpe en el esternón, provocando que retrocediera por el dolor antes de que su mundo se tornara negro al recibir una patada en su cabeza.

 **-Bien tus amigos no me divirtieron, pero quizás tú puedas-** dijo Issei mirando al jefe de los maleantes inconscientes, quien estaba claramente enojado **-Maldito como te atreves el anillo te matara y a todos tus seres queridos por atacarnos-** dijo el jefe antes de avanzar hacia Issei moviendo su navaja a alta velocidad y precisión, Issei viendo que este si tenía habilidad levanto ambos brazos para cubrir su cara, con esquivar los cortes que se dirigían a sus costados desesperando a su oponente quien cambio de cortes a apuñaladas solo para que un desliz a la izquierda evito una y le dio un golpe en la base del cuello, causando que se atragantara dándole oportunidad a Issei de darle una patada en "los bajos", provocando que el jefe se desmallara del dolor paralizante.

Al ver a su enemigo caído Issei, se arrodillo en la forma inconsciente del jefe revisándolo hasta que vio un tatuaje de un círculo en su muñeca, con el kanji de "rayo" en el centro pero lo raro era que el tatuaje expulsaba magia, así que uso su **[Agarre estructural]** en el, como la información de su función un rastreador, con una función de matar enviando un pulso de mana por el sistema nervioso directo al cerebro, matándolo de una forma lenta y extremadamente dolorosa.

Al terminar Issei se paro y dirigió la mirada a las chicas que sequian en shock por lo ocurrido **-Llamen a la policía y váyanse a su casa-** dijo antes de retirarse **-Espera que clase de hombre viene nos ayuda y se larga sin preguntar si estamos bien-** dijo una de las chicas con claro enojo hacia issei **-La clase que es solo un inútil pervertido que abusa sexualmente de sus amigas-** dijo Issei con el tono más frio que alguna había escuchado **-Después de todo eso es lo que todos piensan en la escuela al verme, así porque debería interesarme por las mismas personas que me odian-** dijo mientras volteaba y salía del callejón dejando atrás 3 chicas pensativas antes de que llamaran a la policía.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **MISION EXPONTANEA: COMPLETADA**

 **-Has recibido-**

 **+200 reputación [Ciudadanos Kuoh], [Fuerzas de seguridad Kuoh], [Estudiantes academia Kuoh] y [Facción [¿?]**

Issei no le prestó atención al mensaje, porque sus pensamientos giraban en torno a este tal "anillo", junto con ese tatuaje ya que parecía una magia de la que no estaba al tanto **-(Tengo que conseguir información de inmediato)-** pensó Issei como decidió ir a una tienda de hamburguesas.

Cuando entro abrió de inmediato la **[Tienda]** y fue a la sección de información donde compro un paquete de información sobre el anillo de rayo, junto con un paquete sobre sus operaciones en Kuoh.

* * *

 _ **[INFORMACION SOBRE EL ANILLO DE RAYO HA SIDO ADQUIRIDA]**_

 _ **[El anillo es parte de una organización criminal sobrenatural, concentrada en Asia pero con operaciones en todo el mundo llamada "Los 9 anillos", cada anillo siendo llamado con un nombre afín al "Gran Rey" que dirige el anillo en cuestión, todos estos anillos son controlados por el "Emperador" el líder y el más fuerte integrante indiscutible de la organización].**_

 _ **[El anillo del rayo es considerado el más débil de todos, que concentra sus operaciones en ciudades en control de otras facciones, sabiendo que estas dejan territorios en sus ciudades sin reclamar ya que no les importan por la baja cantidad de beneficios o la falta de presencia de sus compañeros en la zona en cuestión].**_

 _ **[Sus operaciones en Kuoh siguen su patrón establecido desde sus inicios, que es primero reunir a todas las bandas de la ciudad y ofrecerles unirse como lacayos, quienes aceptan reciben una marca que significa que son lacayos de los nueve anillos, en especial el del rayo al ser sus señores inmediatos, quienes se niegan a ser lacayos son matados en el acto y sus territorios se les da a quienes si aceptaron el trato, después usan estas bandas para aumentar el crimen en el área, para después cobrar protección a los habitantes o comerciantes de la zona para evitar que las bandas descontroladas les causen problemas, por ultimo cuando dominan toda las zonas sin reclamar agregan estas a sus redes de tráfico de drogas, armas y personas].**_

 _ **[MAPA KUOH ACTUALIZADO CON UBICACIONES ANILLO DE RAYO]**_

* * *

Su mapa se abrió por si solo mostrando que las zonas 3 zonas rellenadas con líneas de rayo, pertenecían a este anillo, con varios grupos pequeños de puntos azules que marcan a los lacayos, mientras cada zona tenía dos puntos azules grandes estos serian donde están los capitanes de la zona, al matar a todos los capitanes el recibiría la ubicación del Rey o líder de operaciones en la ciudad, eso era la información que se descargaba en su cerebro.

 **-(No puedo permitir que sus operaciones en la ciudad continúen, incluso parece que estas bandas se están volviendo muy osadas, al entrar en una zona Gremory-Sitri pero necesito subir mucho más de nivel)-** pensó Issei como le sirvieron su hamburguesa la cual por curiosidad miro con su **[Observar]** , dándose cuenta que esta le restablecía 40% HP total, significando que todo lo que comiera lo curaría más o menos dependiendo del tamaño **-(Si guardo en mi inventario gran cantidad de alimentos pequeños que me den un buen porcentaje de cura, podría entrenar mucho más cuando entre en la mazmorra de [Zombis])-** concluyo Issei antes de comer su comida rápidamente y irse a comprar una gran cantidad de ingredientes.

Le tomo 2 horas de cocinar un montón de bolas de arroz, con diferentes rellenos para tener algo de variedad, ya que estas le restablecía un 20% HP =150 MP un buen número para algo tan fácil de hacer, además lleno su inventario con una gran cantidad de espadas, arcos y flechas para aprender alguna habilidad con el arco.

 **-[CREAR ID: ZOMBIE]-** dijo Issei como el destello morado familiar apareció, solo con la diferencia que zombis aparecieron algo lejos de él.

Estos tenían la apariencia de adultos de rasgos y ropas aleatorias, pero con la diferencia que todos tenían piel gris oscura, ropa manchada con sangre y carne faltante en algunos casos. **[Observar]** en ellos le dio la información

* * *

 **[Zombi]**

 **LVL: 5**

 **HP: 140/140**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **STR 6**

 **END: 4**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 1**

 **SIO: 1**

 **MAG: 5**

 **LUK: 4**

 **HABILIDADES: [PLAGA], [MORDER].**

 **[Un cuerpo de un muerto reanimado con magia oscura o con la maldición [Plaga]**

 **[PLAGA: Una maldición que afecta a todo aquel que sea matado con esta convirtiéndola en un zombi]**

* * *

En sus manos aparecieron 2 replicas de su espada personal hechas con **[Tracing]** antes de lanzarse hasta el zombi más cercano decapitándolo de inmediato, otro estaba en su derecha fue apuñalado en la cara atravesando así su cráneo, Issei al ver que un grupo empezaba a correr hacia él se puso en la posición de Emiya, cuando estos llegaron Issei esquivaba y los mataba decapitándolos o con varios cortes en sus pechos, las muertes de estos solo atraían más zombis que en vez de grupo eran casi unas hordas, eso continuo por varias oleadas hasta que una notificación le dijo a Issei que solo tenía 150 HP, así que el saco sus alas y voló hasta la parte superior de un edificio que daba vista a la calle, donde empezó a devorar sus bolas de arroz con gran entusiasmo.

Ahora en la cima del edificio, con su arco Issei intentaba darle a los zombis, algo más fácil de decir que hacerlo ya que estos se tambaleaban al caminar así que era difícil matarlos con un disparo a la cabeza **-[Socio calma tu pulso en tu mano izquierda así lo harás mejor]-** aconsejo Draig con Issei haciendo lo que le dijo de inmediato notando el cambio en la precisión.

* * *

 **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**

Issei estaba parado en medio de un montón de zombis muertos todos con cortes que ascendían desde sus cinturas, con otros zombis desparramados en la calle dejando en medio una línea recta de un metro, donde el suelo tenía varias grietas **-*suspiro* en serio esta capacidad es rota-** dijo Issei mirando extrañado que no aparecieran más zombis después que masacro a estos con dos técnicas de un juego de [Final Fantasy].

 _ **[ALERTA MINI-BOSS DETECTADO EN LAS CERCANIAS]**_

 _ **[ID ESCAPE BLOQUEADO EN PRESENCIA DE MINI-BOSS]**_

 **-ROOARRR-** se escucho a la distancia, causando que Issei dirigiera su mirada a la nueva criatura que salía de la oscuridad de la calle a uno veinte metros de él.

Era un zombi alto de 2.50mts llevaba lo que parecía un traje de prisionero naranja brillante, su piel era gris oscura, con sus ojos blancos, su arma de elección era un martillo casi tan alto como el mismo, con manchas de sangre fresca en este.

 **-[Observar]-** dijo Issei mientras cambiaba sus espadas por su arco y una casaca llena de flechas, para empezar a hacerle daño desde lejos.

* * *

 **[Zombi Experimento (fallido)]**

 **LVL: 12**

 **HP: 540/540**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **STR: 35**

 **FIN: 40**

 **DEX: 12**

 **INT: 5**

 **SIO: 3**

 **MAG: 2**

 **CIERRE: 3**

 **HABILIDADES: [PLAGA], [CUERPO INESTABLE], [SANGRE OSCURA (CIENCIA) (FALLIDA)], [¿?]**

 **[Un cuerpo de un muerto reanimado con magia oscura, que fue utilizado para experimento para fortalecerlo, pero estos fueron fallidos en este sujeto]**

 **[CUERPO INESTABLE: En consecuencia de los experimentos fallidos en el cuerpo del zombi, este ha mutado a ser inestable y propenso a transformarse en una forma mutada que costaría su "vida", pero aumentado todas sus estadísticas y peligrosidad]**

 **[SANGRE OSCURA (CIENCIA) (FALLIDA): Un proceso para darle al zombi una sangre única ha fallado provocando que su sangre sea toxica para la energía mágica o seres con esta, la desventaja es que esta sangre no puede coagulares haciendo imposible detener el sangrado]**

* * *

Al ver las estadísticas del monstro en frente de él, Issei empezó su ataque desde lejos con sus flechas solo que reforzadas para que penetraran más a su enemigo, solo para que este iniciara una carrera hacia él a toda velocidad mientras flechas fallaban o rebotaban en su mayoría **-(Mierda su piel es demasiado dura para mis flechas proyectadas)-** pensó Issei mientras reforzaba el arco y la flecha en el al máximo de su capacidad actual, su tiro salió a toda velocidad mientras producía una estela un poco visible de aire antes de impactar en el pecho de su objetivo clavándose por completo antes de estallar en pequeños fragmentos por la presión del choque y el refuerzo en el junto con el arco en sus manos.

 **-Argg-** se quejo el zombi como su herida empezaba a sangra lentamente antes de mirar a Issei y hacer algo inesperado con un salto este se elevo rápidamente en el aire antes de empezar a caer a altas velocidades, solo pudo atinar a saltar hacia delante antes de que el zombi impactara el suelo creando un pequeño cráter y grietas, Issei saco una espada y rápidamente le provoco varios cortes en la espalda, antes de que este volteara con un golpe de su martillo de forma horizontal, lo esquivo agachándose mientras apuñalaba el estomago tan profundo como pudo, solo para ser lanzado hacia tras por un golpe en la cara **-Demonios eso si dolió-** dijo issei mientras se paraba del suelo viendo como el zombi aun tenia la espada clavada en el estomago, con esta siendo bañada en sangre burbujeante de color negro, pero sorprendentemente la espada desapareció después de unos segundos, dejando atrás la herida sangrando de forma grave **-Que rayos paso-** dijo como el zombi volvió a saltar, pero issei rápidamente corrió a la posición donde salto y giro, para ver como este caía donde estaba antes parado dándole la oportunidad de un arco para atacarlo por la espalda, clavándole así varias flechas en esta pero desaparecieron en unos segundos dejando sus heridas **-Porque siguen desapareciendo… un momento la sangre debilita la magia y las proyecciones necesitan esta para permanecer en el mundo-** dedujo issei antes de ver su estado y el del zombi

* * *

 **[Zombi Experimento (fallido)]**

 **HP: 296/540**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **[Issei Hyodo]**

 **HP: 280/340**

 **MP: 220/350**

* * *

 **-Me queda poco mana y se me están acabando las proyecciones en [Inventario]-** dijo Issei mientras una notificación apareció enfrente de él.

 _ **[Advertencia [Zombi Experimento (fallido)], empezara el proceso de mutación]**_

 **-Oh… esto es genial… … carajo-** dijo viendo como el martillo caía en el suelo y el cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar rápidamente, causando que más sangre saliera disparada de las heridas, issei viendo que le tomaría tiempo terminar su mutación, saco todas las espadas proyectadas que tenía en el inventario, las transformo y reforzó en flechas que brillaban por todo el mana en ellas dejándolo sin casi nada de este , preparo su arco y apunto al corazón de él monstro convulsionante la flecha voló a altísimas velocidades traspasando la parte inferior del corazón **-Eso le dañara-** dijo pero se cayó al ver como un brillo salió del zombi cubriendo su forma con este.

Cuando el brillo murió Issei no pudo evitar maldecir en su mente, el zombi creció un metro más y su torso superior se convirtió mucho más muscular, con sus brazos siendo tan largos que sus puños casi tocan el suelo, pero lo más peligroso era que ahora este tenía un brillo de energía a su alrededor, que le daba mala espina a Issei **-[Observar]-**

* * *

 **[Zombi Experimento (fallido)], [Mutado]**

 **LVL: 12**

 **HP: 400/500**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **STR: 60**

 **FIN: 60**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 2**

 **SIO: 1**

 **MAG: 15**

 **LUK: 2**

 **HABILIDADES: [CUERPO INESTABLE (ACTIVADO)], [SANGRE OSCURA (CIENCIA) (FALLIDA)], [IMPACTO LEJANO]**

 **[Un zombi experimentado que ha perdido el control de su mutación, provocando un aumento significativo en cuanto a su nivel de amenazo]**

 **[IMPACTO LEJANO: Habilidad que permite transferir la fuerza de un golpe a largas y medianas distancias]**

* * *

Con la nueva información disponible Issei se dio cuenta que era mejor retirarse y salir del rango de su habilidad, saco sus alas y emprendió el vuelo a máxima velocidad a la dirección opuesta del monstro que empezaba a correr torpemente casi como gorila, siendo rápidamente dejado atrás por issei quien se poso en la sima de un edificio, vio que el monstro no había dejado de correr **-Bien está a unos 15 metros… creo que puedo darle-** dijo como preparaba su arco con una espada transformada en flecha, apenas soltó la cuerda la flecha salió disparada surcando el aire antes de impactar en medio de la frente del zombi quien detuvo su movimiento mientras soltaba un grito al aire, solo para recibir todas las demás flechas que issei disponía en su inventario llenando su cuerpo con flechas, las cuales desaparecían rápidamente al ser bañadas en su sangre.

Issei viendo la forma en que este se detuvo salto del edificio y antes de tocar el suelo abrió sus alas para detener la caída, en su mano derecha apareció su espada original brillando a la luz de la luna, sus instintos tintinearon causando que saltara a un lado evitando así por poco una onda de aire.

 **-BOOM… CRACK… CRACK-** miro hacia atrás y pudo ver el impacto y las gritas que se expandían por todo el edificio a su espalda.

* * *

 **[Zombi Experimento (fallido)][MUTADO]**

 **HP: 300/500**

 **MP: 150/300**

 **[SANGRADO GRAVE X3: -80 HP MINUTO]**

* * *

 **-(Si lo dejo unos minutos se morirá solo)-** pensó issei.

 **-[Pero ambos sabemos que ese no es tu estilo… no es cierto socio]-** dijo Draig.

 **-(Me conoces demasiado bien mi amigo)-** pensó issei sonriendo antes de lanzarse ha todo velocidad, hasta estar en frente de su objetivo esquivando un golpe agachándose, antes de empezar una ráfaga de cortes en todo el frente de el monstro mientras este se quejaba y intentaba golpear a issei pero estos eran demasiado lentos, como para llegar a su objetivo.

En uno de esos torpes golpes issei aprovecho para correr por el brazo y saltar quedando de cabeza en el aire, antes de atravesar la cabeza de este con su espada clavándola profundamente causando que su enemigo callera de pecho claramente muerto, antes de desaparecer en un brillo con partículas **-Sera mejor que me largue antes de que otros zombis vengan [ID ESCAPE]-dijo** issei como todo a su alrededor cambio de edificios al parque donde entro a la ID, con un suspiro cansado inicio su caminata hacia su apartamento, por la hora ya Asia estaría dormida así que no tendría que verla.

 _ **[MINI-BOSS DERROTADO]**_

 _ **[HAS LLEGADO AL NIVEL 11 TIENES 35PTS POR GASTAR]**_

Mientras caminaba se comió el último par de bolas de arroz para curar todo su HP y eliminar el dolor en la cara, cuando estaba masticando la ultima se dio cuenta de una de las personas que había ayudado poniendo un cartel en un poste de electricidad, haci que se acerco asustando un poco al hombre, a quien había ayudado al descargar un camión de mercancía en su tienda ya que este tenía un problema de espalda, impidiéndolo hacer el trabajo el mismo **-No me asustes de esa forma Hyodo-san-** dijo el hombre terminando de poner el papel con ayuda de Issei, quien después de leerlo hablo **-Disculpe Tsuko-san como es esta casa en renta-** dijo Issei viendo que el poster decía sobre la renta de una casa en la zona **-Oh pues veras yo no soy quien lo alquila, es en realidad una clienta de mi negocio que me pidió si podía pegar un par por la zona… pero si estas interesado puedo llevarte-** ofreció el hombre como Issei asintió y empezaron su camino a su destino.

* * *

 **-HABITACIÓN DE ISSEI-2 HORAS DESPUÉS-**

 _ **[FELICIDADES HAS ADQUIRIDO UN PROPIEDAD]**_

 _ **[MENU DE ADMINISTRACION DE BIENES Y RECURSOS DESBLOQUEADO]**_

 _ **[MISION CUMPLIDA: RECUPERANDO TU VIDA]**_

 _ **[HAS LLEGADO AL NIVEL 12 TIENES 40 PTS POR GASTAR]**_

No le tomo mucho pensamiento alquilar la casa, ya que le encanto este 2 pisos, 4 habitaciones y 5 baños, una sala/comedor muy grande, junto con una cocina de gran tamaño para Issei después de vivir tantos años en un apartamento y lo mejor tenía un pateo grande donde podría tener un jardín, el alquiler le costaría 10k dinero mensual pero cuando la representante de la casera supo que Issei era huérfano y que el apartamento donde vivía, solo pudo alquilarlo gracias a una ONG que le dio el aval para obtener la propiedad, por eso la representante le dijo que su primer mes seria gratis.

 **-Bien esa es la ultima caja *suspiro*-** dijo Issei después de empacar 10 cajas medianas con las cosas de su cuarta y todo lo que era de su propiedad en el apartamento, lo que eran objetos pequeños ya que los muebles ya venían con el apartamento desde el primer día **-Extrañare un poco este apartamento… fue mi primer hogar, pero es hora de que continué-** dijo pensando en los momentos que vivió en este apartamento buenos y malos, pero al fin y al cabo eran sus recuerdos de un hogar, antes de guardar toda las cajas en su inventario para dirigirse a su nueva casa.

Solo dejando atrás unas fotos que se tomo con las chicas en los buenos tiempos, fotos con sus amigos y amigas, pero se podía ver que faltaba una foto en la mesa por las marcas de polvo, esta era la única que para él aun tenía algo de valor, la foto de Issei y su mejor amiga Irina cuando estos eran niños **-(Me pregunto cómo estarás Iri-chan)-** pensó antes de salir para siempre de su antiguo apartamento.

* * *

 **-CASA DE ISSEI-MEDIANOCHE-**

Acababa de terminar de acomodar todas sus cosas, mientras hacia una lista de los muebles y cosas que tendría que comprar para la casa, ya que le faltaban algunos muebles, pero estaba totalmente equipada en la cocina y lavandería, ahora estaba sentado en su cama listo para cobrar las recompensas de las misiones que había hecho hasta ahora, para adquirir haci los objetos y el dinero, solo la EXP era adquirida automáticamente.

 **-Bien primero voy a ver mi [Estado] y gastar todos mis puntos-** dijo Issei viendo el cuadro enfrente de él.

* * *

 **NOMBRE: Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años (envejecerá el 18 de noviembre)**

 **LVL: 12**

 **EXP: 20%**

 **TITULO: RED FIST**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **HP: 450/450 (REGENERA: 5.5HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 575/575 (REGENERA: 7.5MP/MIN)**

 **STR: 16**

 **FIN: 14**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 19**

 **SIO: 15**

 **MAG: 15**

 **LUK: 12**

 **CAR: 45 (50 - 5)**

 **PUNTOS: 40**

 **DINERO: 6.500**

* * *

 **-Ahora distribuiré los puntos y reclamare de una vez las recompensas-** dijo Issei mientras seleccionaba "reclamar todo" y distribuido los puntos.

* * *

 **NOMBRE: Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años (envejecerá el 18 de noviembre)**

 **LVL: 12**

 **EXP: 20%**

 **TITULO: RED FIST**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **HP: 450/450 (REGENERA: 5.5HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 755/755 (REGENERA: 7.5MP/MIN)**

 **STR: 26**

 **FIN: 22**

 **DEX: 23**

 **INT: 19**

 **SIO: 15**

 **MAG: 24**

 **LUK: 20**

 **CAR: 45 (50 - 5)**

 **PUNTOS: 0**

 **DINERO: 59.000**

* * *

Issei se quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, la cifra de dinero de la que disponía **-Solo con esto podría pagar 5 meses de renta… demonios-** dijo impresionado antes de sacudirse y empezar a revisar los objetos que gano en las misiones.

* * *

 _ **[RECOMPENSAS "OBJETOS"]**_

 _ **[MISION RECUPERANDO TU VIDA, HAS ADQUIRIDO LIBRO HABILIDAD [DETECTAR]]**_

 _ **[MISION EN HONOR DE UN HEROE HAS ADQUIRIDO 4 LIBROS TRACING [ARCO DE ARCHER (EMIYA)], [KANSHOU & BAKUYA], [RHO AIAS] Y [FREE TRACING]].**_

 _ **[LOS LIBROS DE TRACING SON LIBROS DONDE ESTA TODA LA INFORMACION NECESARIA DE UN ARMA O OBJETO PARA UTILIZAR TRACING, ESTOS SE PUEDEN GANAR POR MEDIO DE MISIONES, MAZMORRAS, VENCIENDO AL PORTADOR, LOOTS (ALTAMENTE RAROS) O COMPRANDOLOS EN LA TIENDA (ALGUNOS NO ESTARAN DISPONIBLES JAMAS)…]**_

 _ **[POR OTRA PARTE LOS LIBROS [FREE TRACING] PERMITEN ELIGIR UN ARMA DE LA CUAL QUIERES UN LIBRO DE TRACING (TIENE QUE SER UNA DE UN UNIVEROS (REAL O FICCION) QUE TENGAS DESBLOQUEADO)]**_

* * *

Encima de su cama aparecieron todos los libros antes dichos, sin dudar absorbió los conocimientos de estos, pero mientras absorbía los libros de Tracing pudo ver como estas armas fueron portadas y su historia en su totalidad, cuando llego al libro de Free Tracing el ya sabía que arma o más preciso Fantasma Noble le gustaría tener, su elección es la lanza demoniaca y maldita, portada por el héroe celta Cú Chulainn la lanza [Gáe Bolg], también absorbió el libro de habilidad.

 _ **[NUEVA HABILIDAD ADQUIRIDA [DETECTAR]]**_

 **[DETECTAR]-ACTIVA/PASIVA- MP: 150-LVL: 1**

 **La habilidad de sentir los seres que te rodean pudiendo saber su ubicación y nivel de poder.**

 **Pasivamente:**

 **Rango: 10 metros a la redonda.**

 **Activamente:**

 **Rango: 30 metros a la redonda.**

 **-Me será muy útil para pelear contra varios enemigos y en los ID que cree… pero tengo que entrenarla un poco más-** dijo Issei sabiendo que esta podía ser una de sus habilidades más básicas actuales y quizás en el futuro **-Solo falta absorber las habilidades de todos los que he vencido hasta ahora-** dijo mientras sacaba de su inventario unas esferas del tamaño de pelotas de beisbol que se ponían en su cama.

Estas esferas es la forma en que se representan los poderes y/o habilidades de los seres que Issei venza, estas siempre se guardan en el inventario hasta que Issei se las coma, estas no solo son creadas cuando el mata al ser sino también cuando lo vence en pelea, si Issei mataba varios seres del mismo tipo o raza se crea una sola esfera que vale por todos los que elimino como son los zombis.

Primero tomo las esferas de los matones normales y la del jefe matón, que venció cuando molestaban a las chicas, se las comió con unos mordiscos, mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes y conocimientos nuevos, como la forma de fabricar cocteles molotov y la forma de hacerlas más explosivas y peligrosas.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **[HAS SUBIDO HABILIDADES CRAFTING AL NIVEL 3, KICK BOXING A NIVEL 13, SIGILO NIVEL 5]**

 **[HAS ADQUIRIDO 2 NUEVAS HABILIDADES]**

 **[USO HOJAS PEQUEÑAS]-PASIVA- LVL: 6/20**

 **La capacidad de utilizar cualquier arma de hoja pequeña, cuchillos, dagas, navajas etc.**

 **+12% daño con hojas pequeñas**

 **8% de golpe critico**

 **16% posibilidades de acertar al tirar armas de hoja pequeña (en rango)**

 **Rango al tirar: 8 metros.**

 **[LIDERAZGO]-PASIVA-LVL: 2/100**

 **La habilidad de controlar y guiar a los socios a través de las situaciones, las posibilidades de que las personas decidan seguirte a ti y a tu plan.**

 **10% de control de seres de nivel menor a ti**

 **2% de control de seres de nivel igual a ti.**

 **1% de control de seres de nivel mayor a ti.**

 **-Estas serán muy útiles-** dijo Issei sabiendo que estas habilidades venían del líder matón, quien intento dañarlo con una navaja, después de eso agarro la esfera que representaba a los 50 zombis que mato antes de que apareciera el mini-boss, con unos mordiscos el flujo de información fue varias veces mayor que el anterior, por su mente pasaron recetas de cocina en cantidad y conocimientos técnicos que antes no poseía.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **[HAS SUBIDO LAS HABILIDADES CRAFTING AL NIVEL 8 Y HERRERIA AL NIVEL 3]**

 **[HAS ADQUIRIDO 3 NUEVAS HABILIDADES]**

 **[USO ARMA DE FUEGO]-PASIVA-LVL: 3/25**

 **La habilidad de utilizar con precisión y seguridad cualquier arma de fuego.**

 **+6% daño con armas de fuego**

 **10% de posibilidades de dar en el blanco (en rango)**

 **Rango: 3.5 metros.**

 **[SUB HABILIDAD][CRAFTING]**

 **[COSTURA]-PASIVA-LVL: 6/100**

 **[SUB HABILIDAD][CRAFTING]**

 **[CONSTRUCCION]-PASIVA-LVL: 3/100**

 **-La habilidad con armas debió venir de los zombis policías que mate… me pregunto si-** dijo Issei antes de sacar del inventario todo el LOOT de las criaturas en el ID, cuando el pequeño montículo de cosas cayó en la cama, casi cubriéndola por completo, Issei pudo ver que había un montón de relojes y joyas normales entre ellos, no teniendo uso ni deseo de alguno vendió estos artículos en la tienda, pero lo que le extraño eran unos cristales brillantes que él pensaba que había visto antes **-[Observar]-** dijo Issei sosteniendo uno de los 30 que tenía en su posesión.

* * *

 **[PIEDRA ALMA PEQUEÑA]-COSTO: 420-**

 **Una piedra dejada atrás por los monstros o seres al ser asesinados por un [Gamer], se sabe que estas tienen una esencia espirituosa que las hace un excelente material para él [MAGIC CRAFTING] u otros tipos de magia.**

* * *

Apenas vio la descripción del cristal un pensamiento sobre una magia que le interesaba aprender del NASU-VERSE, se puso primero en su lista de cosas que aprender **-Espero que funcione para usarlas en la [Jewelcraft]-** dijo Issei pensando en los recuerdos que vio de Shirou y Archer con respecto a Rin, entonces dirigió su vista a lo que buscaba eran dos pistolas de 9mm de policía, tenia 3 cargadores y unas 35 balas, pero lo que le alegraba es que podría analizarlas con su **[Agarre Estructural]** y poder proyectarlas a su antojo, después tomo la ultima esfera la del mini-boss, al comérsela sintió un como sus músculos se expandían y contraían.

 ***SILBIDO***

 **[LA HABILIDAD [PUÑO AIROSO] HA SUBIDO AL NIVEL 10]**

 **[AL OBSERVER UNA ESFERA RARA HAS ADQUIRIDO +5 STR Y +10 END]**

 **-Eso es todo lo que tengo… pero mañana es sábado haci que puedo ir a entrenar, también debería revisar si puedo aprender algunas técnicas [Pokemon] como [Agilidad] y [Corpulencia], sin olvidar algunas técnicas de tipo dragón-** pensó en voz alta Issei.

 **-[Me parece un buen plan socio, pero ha… no se… quizás deberías pasar por cambio de imagen]-** dijo Draig con duda **-[Pero verlo de esta forma si intentas seguir adelante, lo arias mejor con una nueva imagen]-** explico rápidamente para evitar malentendidos.

 **-*suspiro* No se mucho de moda… pero podría contratar a alguien quien me ayude… está bien el domingo pasare por un cambio de imagen-** dijo Issei algo fastidiado, él no era alguien que le importara mucho su apariencia, pero quizás era hora de que le empezara a importar, si es que todas las chicas eran tan superficiales como las chicas del club de investigación.

Después de eso Issei se dispuso a dormir sin saber que su vida volvería a ser rara y complicada con todas sus fuerzas en los próximos días.

* * *

 **NOMBRE: Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años (envejecerá el 18 de noviembre)**

 **LVL: 12**

 **EXP: 20%**

 **TITULO: RED FIST**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **HP: 500/500 (REGENERA: 6.75HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 755/755 (REGENERA: 7.5MP/MIN)**

 **STR: 31**

 **FIN: 32**

 **DEX: 23**

 **INT: 19**

 **SIO: 15**

 **MAG: 24**

 **LUK: 20**

 **CAR: 45 (50 - 5)**

 **PUNTOS: 0**

 **DINERO: 59.000**

 **[HABILIDADES]**

 **[OBSERVAR]-ACTIVA-LVL: 8/100-COSTO: 20MP**

 **[DETECTAR]-ACTIVA/PASIVA-LVL: 1/100**

 **[KICK BOXING]-PASIVA-LVL: 13/50**

 **+26% daño.**

 **13% posibilidades de golpe critico.**

 **[USO ESPADA]-PASIVA-LVL: 12/20**

 **+24% daño con espadas.**

 **12% posibilidades de golpe critico**

 **[USO DOBLE EMPUÑADURA]-PASIVA-LVL: 9/20**

 **+18% daño con 2 espadas.**

 **9% posibilidades de golpe critico.**

 **[USO ARCO]-PASIVA-LVL: 15/20**

 **+30% daño con arco**

 **15% posibilidades de golpe critico.**

 **Rango: 30 metros.**

 **[USO HOJAS PEQUEÑAS]-PASIVA-LVL: 6/20**

 **[USO ARMAS DE FUEGO]-PASIVA-LVL: 3/20**

 **[CRAFTING]-PASIVA-LVL: 3/100**

 **[SUB HAB]-[HERRERIA]-PASIVA-LVL: 1/100**

 **[SUB HAB]-[COSTURA]-PASIVA-LVL: 6/100**

 **[SUB HAB]-[CONSTRUCCION]-PASIVA-LVL: 3/100**

 **[CONFIDENCIAL] -active-LVL: 5/100**

 **-50% posibilidades de ser detectado por humanos normales**

 **-25% posibilidades de ser detectado por seres sobrenaturales de rango bajo.**

 **-10% posibilidades de ser detectado por humanos entrenados.**

 **-2% posibilidades de ser detectado por seres sobrenaturales de rango medio.**

 **[COCINA]-PASIVA-LVL: 45/100**

 **[PUÑO AIROSO]-ACTIVA-LVL: MAX-COSTO: 10MP**

 **Un ataque de Final Fantasy que consiste en lanzar un puñetazo, creando un corriente de viento que transmite la fuerza de este en línea recta.**

 **Daño: 150 HP**

 **Rango: 50 metros en línea recta.**

 **BONUS DE NIVEL MAX: cualquier ser que reciba este ataque recibirá heridas internas (leves o graves).**

 **[REMOLINO]-ACTIVA-LVL: 3/10-COSTO: 70MP + 50MP/SEG**

 **Un ataque de Final Fantasy donde el usuario gira sobre sí mismo creando una corriente ascendente que produce daños de corte (aumentados si el usuario tiene en su posesión 2 espadas al girar).**

 **Daño: 30MP/SEG**

 **Rango: 3 metros alrededor.**

 **[PROYECCIÓN]-ACTIVA-LVL: 20/100-COSTO: MP DEPENDE DEL OBJETO**

 **Duración: 1 HORA**

 **[REFUERZO]-ACTIVA-LVL: 10/100-COSTO: 75 MP + 75MP/MIN AL REFORZAR CUERPO.**

 **+20% capacidades totales de un objeto o cuerpo.**

 **[TRACING]-ACTIVA-LVL: 16/100-COSTO: 86MP MINIMO + COMPLEJIDAD OBJ.**

 **Duración: 4 horas.**

 **[USO MANA]-PASIVA-LVL: 22/35**

 **-22% MP REQUERIDO PARA USAR HABILIDADES.**

 **[EMIYA STANCE]-PASIVA-LVL: 12/100**

 **+7% STR al tomar esta pose.**

 **+12% DEX al tomar esta pose.**

 **[AGARRE ESTRUCTURAL]-ACTIVA-LVL: 10/100- COSTO: 55 MP**

 **RETRASO: 9 MIN + COMPLEJIDAD DEL OBJETO.**

* * *

 **Bien eso fue todo se que para algunos no fue mucho en cuanto a la trama, pero el proposito de este cap es para que vayan acostumbrandose a los datos gamer, pero para que no valiera nada el capitulo en este se puede ver que hay una organizacion criminal la cual sera la enemiga de issei esta sera "los 9 anillos", los cuales aparecer mas en el futuro.**

 **Para que sepan en el siguiente cap me tomare mas tiempo ya que hay mas peleas pero para que vayan sabiendo algo del siguiente cap.**

 **SPOILERRRRRR**

 **-bien Hyodo-san usted esta completamente seguro de hacer esto-pregunto un hombre con traje recibiendo una afirmacion de issei-*suspiro* como usted quiera... solo tiene que firmar esta hoja para romper su compromiso con Rias Gremory-dijo el hombre viendo como issei firmaba sin ninguna duda.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER POR FAVOR-COMENTA (INVITADOS TAMBIEN SE APRECIA)-MARCA FAVORITO Y/O SUSCRIBE.**


	3. 03 CAPITULO 2

**Hola lectores aquí Kalez de vuelta, después de unas vacaciones de mierda ya que tuve que trabajar todo el tiempo para pagar la inicial de un préstamo para comprar mi nueva laptop (por fin tengo algo nuevo), lo que provoco que no pudiera escribir casi nada, pero pude definir y diseñar el futuro de mis fics, también la universidad es una locura este semestre pero creo que puedo seguir activo.**

 _ **AL FINAL:** **SPOILER SIGUIENTE CAPITULO), POSIBLES DUDAS Y PREGUNTA DE PREMIO**_

 _ **NOTAAAAAA: DE AHORA EN ADELANTE CUALQUIERA DE MIS TRES FIC TENDRAN UN MINIMO DE 10.000 PALABRAS (HISTORIA) POR CAP POSIBLEMENTE MAS.**_

 _ **LA APARIENCIA SERA...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _VERGIL (DMC 3) CON ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES EN EL PEINADO PERO EL ROSTRO SERA EL MISMO (SI ELIGIERON OTRO COMO AIZEN NO SE PREOCUPEN YA QUE SI ESCRIBO OTRO FIC ESA SERA LA APARIENCIA DE ISSEI SI ES COMPATIBLE CON EL FIC)_**

 **Respuestas a comentarios (gracias a todos por el apoyo):**

Danmaku-OverLord: en este capitulo aparece Saji y lo que le pasa a Saji le pasa a Casper :), en cuanto a las cosas por aprender manejo una lista de cosas (habilidades/objetos) pero tendre en cuenta tus opiniones, gracias por el apòyo.

fourcade579: Aqui esta :)

lxavi2000: gracias por el comentario y sobre ir al mundo de Hitman Reborn esta en mi lista pero muyyy abajo de ella ya que quiero concentrarme en juegos primero, pero de que va- va.

wolf1990: gracias y aqui esta el Cap.

No game no life (invitado): no es un error y la descripción de su apariencia es en este cap.

Matias jd (invitado): me alegra que se entiendan los datos y al final doy mas datos de estadisticas (no dire como se calculan) y en cuanto a la saga Dark souls estaba pensando en solo utilizar objetos o seres de esta ya que la historia es muy compleja para ser de todo publico (eso y que me desviaria de la linea original del universo).

Nicolas888: Lo siento pero sera virgil (pero planeo un issei con la apariencia de aizen en el futuro)

jawad fan: sera virgil por mayoría pero quizás meta a jago en el futuro y lo de pokemon es un tema simple el usara movimientos de estos y la tecnologia de ese universo (y si le doy un pokemon tendría ser uno que pueda provocar cataclismos como groudon y kyoger)

Raiden: saji aparece en este cap y aqui te enteras :) y la desventaja desaparecio como actualmente el ya no tiene ninguna, gracias por el comentario.

Samuelga: no era necesario de rodillas ya que esta en mis planes pero el cross empezara con objetos y enemigos para despues pasar a un viaje al universo en si, si se te ocurre cualquier objeto o alguna idea de lo que issei tiene que hacer en ese universo envíame un PM ya que me ayudaria mucho.

Kyros: la raza de issei seguirá en duda hasta el futuro pero tu idea de una converción al llegar a cierto nivel es buena (quien sabe quizas la use) el puede crear armas sagradas pero no al nivel optimo ya que carece de la "afinidad" necesaria, la apariencia sera Virgil pero tendra cola de caballo.

Y tu pregunta sobre la habilidad de archer comparada con issei esta entre las posible preguntas al final :)

Homicidal Liu: gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te gustaran los datos y la mazmorra y en cuanto a los 9 anillos es porque me parece que la Kaos Brigade es demasiado Canon y en vez de agregarle OC´S o personajes de otras series es mejor crear organizaciones enteras (algo que ya hice en mi primer fic con PROVIDENCIA Y EL LOTO CARMESI) bueno en este cap aparece saji un muchos preguntan si sera chica, lo que pase con saji pasara con gasper y otros personas

El Spoiler fue mas que todo mi maldad de dejarlos con la ganas y dudas sabiendo que me iria de vacaciones MUHAHAHA (al final hay los del siguiente cap).

XxRETxX: la mayoria y por cosas de mis ideas sera virgil como apariencia, pero utilizare la apariencia de aizen en otro fic.

Guest: gracias por el comentario, las chicas que nombras estan en consideracion pero tengo que admitir que tengos mis favoritas primero :)

Guest: gracias, saint seya es un universo algo peligroso para issei como demonio ya que el "cosmos" es energia que tambien utilizan dioses de ese universo convirtiendola inmediatamente en energia sacra, los demas esta en mi lista de universos mucho mas arriba que saint seya.

lol fic (invitado): solo usara ataques y tecnologia de ese universo y de darle un pokemon lo podria a votacion en una encuesta.

herob2301: ya las agregue a mi lista pero tengo que diseñar que ara issei en esos universos.

Rojo Satoshi Ketchum: la apariencia es la de Virgilio, poderes y armas que nombre no aparece hasta que encuentre una manera de conseguirlos sin seguir su canon, habrá un cambio de género caracteres especialmente fuertes y útiles (Tuve Que Como utilizar google traslator ASI Que perdona error any)

alexzero: creo que funcionaria bien pero falta para que vaya a ese universo-

Zafir09: Primero hasta ahora me encantan tus comentarios ya que me hacen pensar aqui tus respuestas 1) asia sera una de las mas afectadas al darse cuenta de sus errores ya que ella fue criada en la iglesia con valores muy claros de pequeña, causando que sienta mucha mas culpa de la normal, 2)Si la organización sera importante tanto como la Kaos Brigade y sobre las 3 chicas en este capitulo empiezan los pasos a la verdad sobre issei,3) Una mision tendria que aparecer para recuperar tanta reputacion pero la reduccion no sera efectiva hasta que deje de ser un sirviente,4)el asunto de los pervertidos sera duro con ellos y en este capitulo un dato sobre el pasado de issei se "libera" empezando asi las dudas sobre las supuestas acciones de issei,5) lo demas sobre ruptura, poderes y la batalla con raiser (la cual segun mi nueva idea ser JODIDA por algunas cosas que pasaran en ella) poderes iran apareciendo a medida que tenga acceso a las bibliotecas.

TRYNDAMER95: si sera vergil con algunas modificaciones pero el cambio no es hasta el siguiente cap.

Otakani: ser vergil y de haber pokemon para el lo podria en una encuesta :)

Guardian-del-aura: GRACIAS :)

Nico48825: sera vergil y lo que pase con saji en este cap sera lo que pase con gasper

omega9028: podria pasar con los jefes y los objetos claro que seran utilizados.

DarkKayser: gracias por el apoyo, el no subiría de clase porque a pesar de ser conocido en el inframundo, el no tiene una reputación muy grande en el campo de batalla.

 **BIEN ESO ES TODO GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y SIGUE-FAVORITOS QUE A RECIBIDO ESTA HISTORIA ANIMÁNDOME A SEGUIRLA**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: SOLO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS OC, ARCOS ORIGINALES Y TECNICAS ORIGINALES EL RESTO PERTENCE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

* * *

 **INICIO CAPITULO**

Tres hombres corrían despavoridos, sudando mientras veían hacia atrás esperando que algo saliera a sus espaldas- **Sigan corriendo *AHJ* ese monstruo está detrás de nosotros-** dijo el que parecía el líder mientras se metieron a un callejón, como por la mente de todos pasaron los recuerdos de el mensaje que recibieron del "rey" de que como 4 de los 6 capitanes habían muerto a primeras horas de la mañana junto con sus hombres, junto con el hecho que ningún cuerpo pudo ser encontrado, siendo la única forma de saber de su estado eran las marcas que le avisaban al "rey" si alguno de sus súbditos moría, por eso todos ellos fueron mandados a revisar las zonas donde estaban los otros ya que el otro capitán es el principal, siendo el encargado de una base de operaciones con mas hombres que cualquiera de los otros capitanes.

 **-AHHH-** uno de los hombres grito como tres flechas se clavaron en su espalda, antes de que este cayera paralizado **-Sigue no te detengas él ya está muerto-** dijo el capitán sabiendo que la mayoría de sus hombres fueron asesinados por flechas, justo cuando todos los sonidos de la ciudad callaron y el cielo se torno morado en movimiento, en ese momento las flechas surgieron del aire y empezó su huida del arquero, perdiendo casi todos sus hombres.

Viendo que faltaba poco para que el callejón terminara y volvieran a salir a la calle, el capitán dirigió su mirada al último hombre que le quedaba **-Cuando lleguemos a la calle nos separamos eso nos…-** no pudo continuar como vio como la cabeza de su compañero era atravesada por una flecha desde arriba, antes de que sus instintos le ordenaran detenerse apenas esquivando varias flechas que se clavaron frente de él **-TE CREES MUCHO PERO SOLO ERES UN COBARDE QUE ATACA DESDE LAS SOMBRAS-** grito enojado al ser tratado como una presa, junto como cuando acepto ser un súbdito del "rey" y miembro del **[Anillo del Rayo]** le prometieron que siempre serian depredadores y su poder iría mucho mayor que un humano inútil.

El odio del capitán fue recompensado con pulsaciones de energía saliendo de su tatuaje, antes de sentir como su cansancio desaparecía y una sensación de poder vencer a cualquiera se expandiera por todo su ser **-Sabes eres el primero en soltar tanta energía de su marca...*Hmp* quizás puedas darme algo de reto a diferencia de los demás inútiles-** dijo una voz a las espaldas del capitán que se giro a toda velocidad, para ver como un adolecente se paraba de una posición de rodillas, mientras tenía un arco de apariencia profesional y tecnológico en su mano.

Issei miraba al capitán cubierto de un aura negra, antes de guardar su arco sabiendo que ahora iba a hacer una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, viendo que el capitán se ponía en una "pose" de pelea decidió revisarlo **-[Observar]-** dijo Issei.

* * *

 **[Capitán matón]**

 **LVL: 15**

 **HP: 600/600**

 **MP: 400/500**

 **HABILIDADES: [MARCA DEL SUBDITO (ACTIVADO)], [LIDERAZGO]**

 **[Un líder de banda que ha jurado lealtad a uno de los anillos, recibiendo una marca que lo señala como un esclavo con beneficios dependiendo su utilidad para el anillo al que sirve]**

 **[MARCA DEL SUBDITO: una marca puesta por el "rey" representante de un anillo le da a quienes juran su lealtad a este, la marca sirve como una forma de control en la cual el "rey" es el único que sabe el alcance de las misma, al estar activada dota a usuario de: +60% END, DEX, STR, MAG,]**

* * *

 **-(Interesante conque ese es el alcance de una marca activada… pero sigue siendo un inútil)-** pensó como su oponente se movió a su máxima velocidad, creyendo que con esta podría burlar a Issei, quien se quedo parado sin ponerse en ninguna pose, como los borrones de velocidad del capitán lo rodeaban hasta que este apareció a un costado de Issei intentando darle un golpe **-(Ni siquiera se mueve… EL NO PUEDE SEGUIR MI VELOCIDAD… CON ESTA PODRE VENCER AL REY Y CONVERTIRME EN EL SEÑOR DE ESTA CIUDAD)-** pensó locamente mientras lanzaba un golpe a la cabeza de Issei, quien en un movimiento rápido agarro el cuello del hombre en una agarre de acero, antes de lanzarlo hacia la calle sacándolo del callejón **-(El será un buen conejillo de indias)-** pensó sonriendo sabiendo que podría probar sus dos nuevas técnicas.

El capitán se levantaba algo adolorido, pero rápidamente dirigió su mirada al callejón de donde salía un Issei sonriendo ligeramente **-Deberías sentirte honrado sinceramente creo que serás el primer humano en ver esta técnica en muchas eras-** dijo antes de chasquear sus dedos mientras a sus espaldas varias ondas doradas con forma de portales, aparecieron como de estas puntas de espadas empezaron a salir, con una orden mental todos los portales lanzaron las espadas a velocidades extremas, haciendo imposible que el capitán esquivara el ataque, que al impactar levanto un montón de humo.

 **-Ahora sé porque Gilgamesh amaba usar la [Puerta de Babilonia]-** dijo Issei feliz que su técnica funcionara, antes de dirigir su mirada al humo dispersándose mostrando al capitán apenas vivo, al ser atravesado por varias espadas **-(Aunque fueron normales, sin fueran [Fantasmas Nobles] o espadas especiales, él ya estaría más que muerto)-** pensó sabiendo que pudo haber lanzado varios **[Kanshou & Bakuya]** que mantenía en su **[Inventario]** o algunas espadas especiales de Final Fantasy que había proyectado antes de salir de su casa.

 **-Maldito como… te atreves voy a despedazarte-** dijo con esfuerzo el capitán fastidiando un poco a Issei, quien apretó su puño antes de que su cuerpo adquiriera un brillo rojo brillante, se movió como un borrón antes de aparecer delante del capitán mientras su puño impactaba la cara produciendo un giro de cabeza y el sonido de quebradura se escuchara claramente, como el cuerpo del capitán salía volando varios metros.

* * *

 _ **[HAS LLEGADO AL NIVEL 16 TIENES 20PTS POR GASTAR]**_

 _ **[1 HABILIDAD PUEDE MUTAR Y UNA LO HA HECHO AUTOMATICAMENTE]**_

 _ **[MUTACION DE HABILIDADES: ESTO PUEDE PASAR DE TRES FORMAS, PRIMERO CUANDO UNA HABILIDAD LLEGA A UN NIVEL MAXIMO O A UN NIVEL ESPECIFICO, LA SEGUNDA FORMA ES CON LA ABSORCION DE HABILIDADES QUE PRODUSCAN LA MUTACION, POR ULTIMO DEPENDE DE LA FORMA EN QUE EL USUARIO LAS EMPLEE]**_

* * *

 **-Eso es inesperado-** dijo Issei antes de asignar todos sus puntos, sabiendo lo que necesitaría para sus planes este fin de semana **-Estas eran mis anteriores estadísticas-** dijo antes de recordar comerse los núcleos de los enemigos que mato hoy.

* * *

 **NOMBRE: Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años (envejecerá el 18 de noviembre)**

 **LVL: 16**

 **EXP: 0%**

 **TITULO: RED FIST**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **HP: 580/580 (REGENERA: 6.75HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 855/855 (REGENERA: 7.5MP/MIN)**

 **STR: 31**

 **FIN: 32**

 **DEX: 23**

 **INT: 19**

 **SIO: 15**

 **MAG: 24**

 **LUK: 20**

 **CAR: 45 (50 - 5)**

 **PUNTOS: 20**

 **DINERO: 89.000**

* * *

 **-Ahora mis nuevas estadísticas-** dijo Issei mientras salía del ID donde aprendió que podía encerrar a los matones, para así matarlos con calma y que cuando lo hiciera sus cuerpos desaparecieran como los zombis, al salir del ID apareció sentado en un banco mientras personas caminaban, pero no notaron su aparición repentina.

* * *

 **NOMBRE: Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años (envejecerá el 18 de noviembre)**

 **LVL: 16**

 **EXP: 0%**

 **TITULO: RED FIST**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **HP: 580/580 (REGENERA: 6.75HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 855/855 (REGENERA: 7.5MP/MIN)**

 **STR: 31**

 **FIN: 32**

 **DEX: 33**

 **INT: 29**

 **SIO: 15**

 **MAG: 24**

 **LUK: 20**

 **CAR: 45 (50 - 5)**

 **PUNTOS: 0**

 **DINERO: 89.000**

* * *

 **-[Buena elección de gastar tus puntos en inteligencia y destreza, ya que te estabas quedando un poco atrás con esas]-** dijo Draig en la mente de Issei.

 **-(La destreza es simple mi razón ya que es solo que quiero recuperar mi antigua velocidad, mientras la inteligencia es porque es un requisito para acceder a la biblioteca del universo de [StarCraft]… y si te soy sincero quiero ver si puedo construir algunas de sus maquinas)-** pensó Issei sabiendo que en ese universo podría sacar mucha tecnología úti **l-(Eso y que la inteligencia disminuye la cantidad de MP que necesito para las habilidades)-** agrego Issei.

 **-[En lo de la tecnología no puedo opinar, ya que mi conocimiento de ella es casi nulo, pero en lo de la disminución del coste de magia tengo que admitir que te será muy útil para practicar mas tus habilidades, en especial con el uso del [Booster Gear] y el [Balance Breaker]]-** dijo Draig antes de continuar-[ **Por cierto no iras a matar al capitán que falta]-** pregunto ya que normalmente Issei iría directo contra sus enemigos.

Issei se tomo un tiempo para responder mientras encendía su primer cigarrillo del día **-(Es porque mientras dormías fui a ver la ubicación de ese capitán, ya que este no se movía a diferencia de los demás, al llegar me llego una notificación que el lugar es una mazmorra de un solo uso, lo que significa que si entro es ganar o morir no hay punto medio… eso y que la notificación avisaba que el nivel mínimo recomendado para entrar era el nivel 15… lo que significa que ese capitán debe estar en un rango desde nivel 20 a 30, algo que no puedo enfrentar…por ahora)-** pensó Issei mientras fumaba su cigarrillo para aclarar su mente que se concentraba en pensar una estrategia para vencerlo.

Draig no dijo nada, sabiendo que su socio no iría sin un plan a ese lugar, pero aun así no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

Issei entonces recordó la notificación de sus habilidades que pueden mutar así que abrió, la ventana especial de las habilidades.

* * *

 _ **[[USO ARCO] HA MUTADO A [DOMINIO ARCO]]**_

 **[DOMINIO ARCO]-PASIVA-LVL: 20/60**

 **+60% daño con arco**

 **35% posibilidades de golpe critico.**

 **Rango: 80 metros.**

 **BONUS DE LVL: Las flechas son 3 veces más rápidas.**

 _ **[[TRANFORMAR] SE HA CONVERTIDO EN [MODIFICAR]]**_

 **-[MODIFICAR]-ACTIVA-LVL: 40/100-COSTO: 20MP.**

 **Habilidad que permite modificar/transformar la apariencia, estructura y cualidades de un objeto, junto con la capacidad de agregar modificaciones especiales como: (LIGERO), (PESADO), (AFILADO) etc.**

 _ **[Notas: las habilidades más propensas a mutar son cualquiera que empiecen como USO ya que esta pasa a DOMINIO con su etapa final es MAESTRIA]**_

* * *

Apenas leyó la información uso el **[Modificar]** agregando PESADO a cada pieza de ropa, cuando se levanto para dirigirse a comer algo de calidad que no fuera preparado por él pudo notar que su ropa pesaba unas 5 veces más que aunque poco era algo.

* * *

 **KIM´S PLACE-RESTAURANTE-CON ISSEI**

Issei estaba sentado en una mesa esperando que le trajeran su comida, también estaba esperando su abogado que contacto en la **[Tienda]** ya que esta tenía una sección de profesionales de todo tipo desde tutores en cualquier cosa hasta asesinos a sueldo **-(Debería contratar un tutor para que me enseñe sobre el comportamiento de "clase alta")-** pensó sabiendo que era una de sus deficiencias más grandes.

 **-Disculpe usted es Issei Hyodo-** dijo una voz a su costado, provocando que dirigiera su mirada para ver a un hombre con todo la apariencia de un abogado, antes de asentir y señalarle que se sentar **-Cuénteme Hyodo-san cual es la razón de su llamada-** pregunto el abogado, con una libreta lista para tomar notas de las necesidades de Issei.

 **-Primero necesito que investigue cualquier lazo que yo tenga con las familias Gremory y Sitri-** dijo Issei como el abogado tomaba notas **-Y segundo y más importante necesito que apenas consiga los lazos empiece los trámites para romperlos, lo más rápido posible y sin que su importancia signifique algo… yo necesito TODOS los lazos rotos-** dijo Issei resaltando la palabra "todos" para dejar claro su necesidad, mientras el abogado levantaba un poco su ceja, antes de escribir las necesidades de Issei aunque tenía un presentimiento curioso de su cliente, así que dirigió su mirada calmada y con su mejor voz profesional hablo.

 **-Entiendo sus necesidades… pero tengo que preguntar ¿hay algún lazo "difícil" del cual quiera deshacerse?... además de que usted es un Peón de la familia Gremory, un lazo que no puedo romper-** dijo el abogado siguiendo su presentimiento.

 **-Sinceramente… estoy comprometido con la heredera Gremory-** dijo Issei esperando la reacción del abogado y si era honesto esperaba algo de incredulidad gracias a su apariencia "poco atractiva", pero se sorprendió como el abogado le pidió más información sobre su compromiso.

Así empezó una charla donde Issei le conto al abogado, todo sobre su compromiso con Rías y como tuvo que pasar unas pruebas puestas por el consejo de su familia, para romper un anterior contrato de matrimonio con la familia Phenex, también le conto el estado actual de su relación con Rías y sus sirvientas.

El abogado a través de la historia de Issei, solo tomaba notas y daba algunas preguntas sobre datos, todo sin mostrar asombro ni incredulidad algo que alegro a Issei, sabiendo que no pensaba que no podía tener a Rías a pesar de su apariencia **-Tengo que decir que me sorprende que usted haya pasado por las pruebas del consejo de una de los pilares… solo para romper un contrato de matrimonio-** dijo el abogado después de tomar todas las notas que necesitaría- **Pero creo que usted no entiende las repercusiones de romper su compromiso-** dijo solo para recibir lo que suponía como una mirada "me importa un carajo" **-*suspiro* Esta bien es su vida… pero ya que quiere seguir adelante cuénteme ya ha pensado en su indemnización-** dijo el abogo descolocando a Issei, antes de que este le explicara que al romper un compromiso por un problema en la pareja, la familia de la persona provocante del mismo debería indemnizar al afectado, siendo Issei el afectado y Rías la provocante del problema.

 **-Usted podría pedir cualquier cosa que este entre las posibilidades de la familia en cuestión, desde dinero hasta territorios o propiedades en el mundo humano o el inframundo-** explico el abogado **-Normalmente un abogado le cobraría un porcentaje de lo que gane… pero *suspiro* usted señor me contrato a un precio alto por mis servicios, pero con tarifa fija-** dijo el abogado sabiendo que si no lo hubiera contratado con tarifa fija, se podría haber llevado una buena parte de la indemnización de Issei, aunque no podía dejar de respetar a su joven cliente al pensar a futuro, algo que no se podía decir de muchos jóvenes demonios.

Siguieron conversando un poco sobre cosas referentes al caso, pero Issei hiso una pregunta que le parecía "aleatoria", cuando ellos se paraban para terminar la reunión **-Por cierto sabes de algún alimento que restablezca la energía mágica-** dijo Issei no esperando una respuesta a una de las preguntas que más se hacía desde que obtuvo su capacidad Gamer.

El abogado lo dio una mirada de duda, antes de encogerse los hombros y contestar simplemente **-Un estudio dice que cualquier cosa con chocolate restablece la energía mágica-** dijo el abogado antes de retirarse dejando un Issei, paralizado por su respuesta.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS-ID: ZOMBIS**

Issei se encontraba viendo desde la parte de superior de un edificio, a todos los zombis que se movían en las calles en la parte inferior de la ciudad, notando que el número de estos había aumentado un poco y también pudo ver a algunos **[Zombi experimento]** moviéndose en diferentes áreas de la ciudad.

 **-[Cual es tu plan para este fin de semana]-** dijo Draig.

 **-Hoy voy a estar aquí dentro unas 6 horas de forma continua, pero me concentrare en elevar de nivel mi [Proyección] y mi [Puerta Gamer], junto en menor medida las técnicas actuales de pokemon que aprendí-** dijo Issei recordando que cuando abrió la biblioteca del universo de pokemon, él solo podía aprender 4 habilidades por vez, solo pudiendo aprender otra cuando llevara a nivel máximo una de las anteriores habilidades, lo bueno es que eran fáciles de llevar a ese nivel ya que su nivel máximo siempre es 10.

Issei de inmediato eligió las 4 que le parecieron las más útiles de tener primero.

* * *

 **-[CORPULENCIA]-ACTIVA-LVL: 4/10- COSTO: 60MP + 35MP/SEG.**

 **Concentra mana en los músculos para aumentar su eficiencia.**

 **\+ 40% STR.**

 **-[AGILIDAD]-ACTIVA-LVL: 3/10- COSTO: 70MP + 40MP/SEG.**

 **Concentra mana en los músculos para reducir la resistencia al movimiento, aumentando la velocidad de movimiento.**

 **\+ 30% DEX.**

 **-[DOBLE EQUIPO]-ACTIVA-LVL: 1/10- COSTO: 150MP**

 **Crea imágenes ilusorias del usuario para confundir al enemigo.**

 **10% de exactitud de las imágenes.**

 **-[PULSO DRAGÓN]-ACTIVA-LVL: 1/10- COSTO: 150MP**

 **Una esfera de energía draconiana comprimida que explota al impactar al objetivo.**

 **Daño: 80HP + 20HP por [Sekiryuutei] y [Portador Booster Gear]= 100HP**

* * *

Todas habían sido fáciles de aprender, así que no perdió mucho tiempo en su mañana, pero todas estas habilidades no eran nada con su idea loca que resulto, en la creación de una de sus habilidades favoritas.

 **-[PUERTA GAMER]-ACTIVA-LVL: 9/100- COSTO: 250MP + 70MP/PORTAL**

 **Crea portales conectados al [Inventario] del Gamer, con estos teniendo varias funciones siendo su principal lanzar armas/objetos a altísimas velocidades, pero también puede ser utilizada para meter/sacar cosas de gran tamaño del [Inventario].**

Sin decir más Issei salto del edificio en caída libre directo a un gran grupo de zombis, con las espadas de Archer listas en sus manos, solo deteniendo su caída con sus alas a un metros del suelo para empezar su ataque despiadado contra los muertos, cortes precisos decapitaban a los zombis o cortaban extremidades, matando a cualquiera que entrara en su "rango de acción" de aproximadamente 1 metro de diámetro a su alrededor, donde cualquiera entraba era asesinado sin dudar, esto continuo por varios minutos hasta que los zombis empezaron a aumentar su flujo gracias a que otros grupos se unieron y crearon una horda **-[Remolino]-** como Issei giro sobre si mismo creando un remolino cortante ascendente de 10 metros de diámetro, al ser una habilidad en su nivel MAX, masacrado a todos los zombis que lo rodeaban y dispersando partes de cuerpo y sangre por todos lados.

 **[REMOLINO]-ACTIVA-LVL: MAX-COSTO: 15MP/SEG**

 **Un ataque de Final Fantasy donde el usuario gira sobre sí mismo creando una corriente ascendente que produce daños de corte (aumentados si el usuario tiene en su posesión 2 espadas al girar).**

 **Daño: 100HP/SEG + daño de espadas duales (actualmente Kanshou y Bakuya) = 400HP/SEG**

 **Rango: 10 metros alrededor.**

 **BONUS DE NIVEL MAX: cualquier ser que reciba este ataque sufrirá daño por sangrado (mediano o grande) junto con daño del [ELEMENTO VIENTO].**

Esa técnica le había tomado muy poco perfeccionar mientras perseguía a los capitanes y sus matones, desde la mañana y fácilmente podía decir que era un movimiento de muerte segura, si era utilizado con cualquiera de las personas o seres que ha conocido, también sabiendo que si lo usara contra sus antiguos amigos quizás los mataría en 20 segundos o mas dependiendo de la END.

Esto se debía que todas las **[Habilidades]** o **[Armas]** que marcan el daño que influyen, no tienen en cuenta varios factores como es la END (resistencia) del sujeto o la defensa de una armadura o magia, junto con posibles resistencias y/o inmunidad a algún tipo especifico de daño, como lo sería su espada demoniaca personal, la cual marca 125 de daño el cual podría ser reducido a casi nada si el objetivo tiene resistencia a los ataques que produzcan daño de corte.

En pocas palabras Issei no podía confiarse en el daño marcado, pero podía confiarse en los ataques de amputación ya que descubrió que cualquier perdida, de alguna parte del cuerpo hacia un daño en porcentaje al afectado, incluso en teoría Issei solo podría "regenerar" cualquier extremidad o parte amputada ya que la perdida, seria de un 25% junto con **[Sangrado Grave]** el cual quizás era el mayor riesgo **-(Aunque no es algo que me gustaría probar, sin la presencia de un medico a mi lado… quizás podría contratar a uno mañana y quitarme la duda de una vez)-** pensó Issei mientras veía más zombis venir a su encuentro como el proyecto dos ametralladoras TOMPSON, como las que se veían en las películas de mafiosos de época.

Sin dudar empezó a disparar ambas ametralladoras a la turba entrante, mientras sonreía al sentir la adrenalina que se bombeaba por su torrente sanguíneo.

 **([Me alegro que por fin empieces a recuperar tú fuego socio…])-** pensó Draig

* * *

 **6 HORAS DESPUÉS-CASA DE ISSEI-**

Issei se encontraba en la cocina de su casa comiendo un gran cantidad de comida asiática, junto con gran cantidad de platos con carne, le tomo varios minutos comerse toda la comida que fácilmente podría alimentar a una familia de 4 **-*suspiro* No puedo creer que haya recibido tanto daño-** dijo Issei recordando que tenía que comer tanta comida gracias a la fatiga, sangrado y daño, estuvo varias veces en el rango de solo tener 70HP, provocando que una opción rara de su habilidad de **[Absorber]** se activara, la cual consiste que él al recibir gran cantidad de daño continuo, en consecuencia desarrollaría un gran apetito temporal para abastecer sus necesidades biológicas.

 **-[Mira el lado bueno socio, tu cuerpo al ser curado se hace mas fuerte como los humanos normales]-** dijo Draig sabiendo que los artistas marciales rompen microscópicamente sus huesos, para que estos se reparen haciéndose más fuertes en el proceso.

Issei le dio la razón ya que le habían llegado notificaciones de que su END y STR subieron 6 cada uno **-Bien veamos que sacamos de premio-** dijo Issei mientras sacaba con un portal toda las cosas que gano en el ID, solo para ser sorprendido por la salida de una gran pila de objetos variados provocando que su ceja temblara al darse cuenta que el portal sequia sacando cosas **-Mierda me llevara horas revisar todo-** dijo Issei enojado y desanimado a la tarea frente él.

Después de lavar los platos mientras esperaba que todas las cosas dejaran de salir del portal, proyecto varias cajas de plástico grandes y las puso en la mesa, cada una con un símbolo una con una joya, otra con un arma y otra con un libro, entonces empezó el proceso de separar las cosas en las cajas.

 **-Qué carajo son estas cosas-** se pregunto Issei extrañado con algunas cosas raras, que nunca había visto que cayeran al matar zombis **-[Observar]-**

* * *

 **[TELA DE ALMAS PERDIDAS]-COSTO: 300-**

 **Una tela infundida en la energía residual de las almas condenadas, que cuenta con la habilidad de absorber la energía mágica de cualquier ataque mágico recibido, este material es altamente codiciado para la [COSTURA], [CRAFTING] y [MAGIC CRAFTING].**

 **CALIDAD: MEDIA – RAREZA: MEDIA ALTA**

 **[DIENTE OSCURO]-COSTO: 600-**

 **Un diente de un ser creado con magia oscura, provocando que el diente este marcado con esta magia y la sangre de sus víctimas, es considerado un componente raro para [POCIONES] Y [MAGIC CRAFTING].**

 **CALIDAD: MEDIA ALTA – RAREZA: ALTA**

 **[VIAL DE SANGRE OSCURA (CIENCIA) (FALLIDA)]-COSTO: 2.000-**

 **Vial lleno con la sangre oscura que debilita todo tipo de magia y energía mágica**

 **CALIDAD: ALTA – RAREZA: ALTA**

* * *

Issei tenía 80 de tela, 20 de dientes y 8 viales, junto con una gran cantidad de relojes y joyas baratas las cuales vendió de inmediato en la **[Tienda]** dándole una excelente ganancia **-Pero porque aparecen ahora-** dijo Issei pensando en algún movimiento raro de su empleador Kalez **-Esto es cosa tuya… no es así Kalez-** dijo Issei en voz alta esperando alguna respuesta del "dios".

* * *

 _ **[FELICIDADES HAS DESCUBIERTO UN CAMBIO EN EL SISTEMA GAMER]**_

 _ **[HAS LLEGADO AL NIVEL 19 TIENES 15PTS POR GASTAR]**_

 _ **[CAMBIOS EN EL SISTEMA: TIENDA MODIFICADA CON NUEVOS ARTICULOS, MENU DE CONTRATOS Y MISIONES DESBLOQUEADO, MENU RECLUTAR NPC´S, SISTEMA DE OFICIOS NUEVOS LOOT´S DISPONIBLES]**_

 _ **[MENU DE CONTRATO Y MISIONES: Un menú donde puedes obtener misiones que te llevaran por todo el mundo o en tu misma ciudad, estas misiones pueden ir de preparar una cena hasta asesinatos]**_

 _ **[Hola Issei espero que te guste esta actualización del sistema, la cual es la primera de muchas en el futuro, por cierto he contactado a un dios del destino de tu universo que me debía un par de favores para que moviera algunos "hilos" en tu universo para hacer tu vida más interesante y que las cosas se muevan un poco más rápido.**_

 _ **PD: Te recomiendo que te prepares ya que por accidente en una de las movidas de "hilo", se provoco que tu pasado empiece a ponerse al día contigo, pero antes de que te enojes yo tome algunas medidas para que puedas ser libre de ser tu mismo]**_

* * *

Issei despidió el mensaje mientras tomaba asienta y separaba las cosas en su inventario, sin decir nada notando que ahora disponía de 125 cristales de alma, junto con la sorpresa de encontrar un libro de habilidad y no dudo en absorberlo de inmediato.

 _ **[NUEVA HABILIDAD ADQUIRIDA [ABSORBER MP]]**_

 **[ABSORBER MP]-ACTIVA–LVL: 1/100-COSTO: 3MP/SEG**

 **Absorber la energía mágica de un objetivo, sin producirle daño alguno a menos que el objetivo sea un ser formado por mana.**

 **Absorbe: 4MP/SEG**

 **-Sera una habilidad muy útil… en especial si mi pasado vuelve por mi-** dijo Issei fumando un cigarrillo a pesar de estar en la cocina, algo que siempre a detestado con pasión, sorprendiendo un poco a Draig ya que conocía bien las manías de su portador.

 **-[Socio a que pasado se refiere Kalez]-** pregunto Draig extrañado por el comportamiento de su portador.

 **-*exhala humo* Dime Draig nunca has tenido la duda de porque no me importa quitar una vida… como yo siempre mantengo la calma a pesar de enterarme de lo sobrenatural y aun mas importante… como nunca pensé ni considere quitarme la vida a pesar de los problemas con las chicas-** dijo Issei

Draig se quedo callado al considerar sus dudas sobre su socio, desde que "despertó" Draig había notado como su socio en realidad no le importaba la vida de los demás, incluso podía darse cuenta que su estilo siempre buscaba incapacitar a su oponente o matarlo, también su forma de ser calmado en todo momento incluso la primera vez que se encontraron, pero lo que más le daba duda era porque Issei no se había inclinado a la autodestrucción de sí mismo, algo que era muy común en los dragones machos que perdían a sus parejas.

 **-Voy admitir lo que soy Draig… yo soy un asesino y un criminal buscado… bueno creo que lo soy… ya que no se que habrá hecho Kalez para componer mi pasado-** dijo Issei recordando hechos de su pasado, el cual a pesar de estar manchado con sangre estaba lleno de felicidad, buenos recuerdos y momentos con sus amigos de antaño **-Yo no me arrepiento de la sangre que derrame Draig ni siquiera un poco, no me arrepiento de haber robado, de hecho en mi vida solo me arrepiento de no haber viajado mas en mi juventud-** dijo Issei mientras terminaba su cigarrillo **-Draig se que tienes muchas dudas… pero te pido que duermas por un tiempo, porque si Kalez a compuesto mi pasado… significa que ya no tengo que temer a ser yo mismo y que por fin puedo comprometerme con esta habilidad para ser de verdad fuerte… y podre mostrarte al verdadero Issei Hyodo-** dijo sintiendo como su corazón latía como hace un par de años en su mejor momento.

 **-Cuanto tiempo necesitas socio-** dijo Draig después de un tiempo sin decir nada, ya que se había quedado viendo el aumento gigantesco del fuego dentro del Booster Gear, una señal de la voluntad de Issei.

Issei se levanto y se quito sus anteojos, dejando ver sus ojos marrones claros solo para que Issei pasara sus manos por estos mostrando que él utilizaba lentes de contacto de color marrón y al abrir sus ojos mostro su verdadero color, unos ojos rojos brillantes y hermosos **-Dame dos semanas… es todo lo que necesito-** dijo Issei afilando por primera vez desde hace años su mirada dotándole un aura de depredador.

Pudo sentir como la conciencia de Draig se aplacaba en su mente, siendo una señal de que este había empezado su sueño **-Gracias por la confianza Draig-** dijo Issei en voz baja antes de empezar a salir de la cocina.

 _ **[VENTAJAS ADQUIRIDAS [VOLUNTAD DEL ASESINO] Y [ANTIHEROE]]**_

 _ **[AL OBTENER UN CIERRE EN LOS PROBLEMAS DEL PASADO LA VENTAJA [BENDICIÓN DE ¿?] A DEVELADO SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD [BENDICIÓN DE…]**_

Al ver el verdadero nombre de su **[Ventaja]** misteriosa, Issei casi le da un paro cardiaco solo detenido gracias a la **[Mente de Gamer]** , que también evito que su mente se fundiera **-Si es verdad ahora tengo más razones para comprometerme-** dijo Issei abriendo la **[Tienda]** contratando de inmediato a un grupo de tutores.

* * *

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS-AZOTEA DE LA ACADEMIA KUOH-**

La vida en la academia para Issei había empezado a cambiar, después de ayudar en varias ocasiones a chicas que eran molestadas por delincuentes normales, causando que su reputación con los integrantes de la academia aumentara deteniendo así los insultos, bromas y golpizas siendo lo ultimo una buena decisión de su parte ya que Issei había tomado la decisión, de que si lo atacaban de nuevo iba a darles un paliza y que las consecuencias fueran condenadas, ya fueran chicos o chicas él no les daría otra oportunidad.

Sus notas altas ya no eran discutidas por sus profesores, algo que aumentaba su reputación con todos los demás, excepto con los pervertidos Matsuda y Motohama los cuales lo habían estado vigilando desde que su aceptación mejoro.

Actualmente Issei se encontraba en la azotea pasando por las katas de **[Karate]** para seguir subiendo su nuevo estilo, el cual junto con el **[Boxeo]** había sido adquirido con un libro de habilidad e Issei ya estaba cerca del nivel máximo de ambos, ya que se había concentrado en llevar todas sus habilidades a su nivel más alto.

Detuvo su práctica cuando sintió la puerta de la azotea **-Oh disculpa no quise interrumpir… un momento eres Hyodo-kun-** dijo la voz de una mujer provocando que Issei volteara a verla reconociéndola con un poco de esfuerzo.

Era una mujer en los principios de su veintes, de cabello negro en una cola, de piel blanca y tersa, ojos negros claros, pechos copa D, con un cuerpo en forma, llevaba una blusa amarilla, una falda un poco más larga que los muslos, con zapatos de tacón medio, esta es una nueva profesora Aiko Yumi y una de las personas que Issei había ayudado por problemas con los delincuentes.

 **-No se preocupe Yumi-sensei ya había terminado de todos modos-** dijo Issei con un pequeña sonrisa, ya que la mujer le agradaba más que las demás personas de la escuela, porque ella nunca lo miro diferente a pesar de los rumores sobre él **-Y que hace aquí sensei no debería estar en la sala de profesores-** pregunto Issei.

 **-No me gusta ese lugar los otros profesores son… muy aburridos y no dejan de hablar impidiéndome dormir-** dijo Aiko con su clásica voz algo fastidiada, provocando una risa ligera de Issei quien se secaba un poco de sudor con una toalla **-Pensaba descansar aquí para escapar de las miradas de los chicos… en serio se que son jóvenes, pero eso no significa que me puedan comer con su mirada de idiotas-** dijo algo molesta quizás ella era relajada y juguetona con su forma de vestir y ser, pero eso no era razón para que le agradara que la vieran de esa forma, ella detuvo sus pensamientos de castigo y golpes al escuchar una risa de Issei que se había sentado en un banco, valiéndole una mirada afilada de Aiko.

 **-*risas* Oh vamos sensei…*risas* no me mire de esa forma *risas* me hace reír mas-** dijo Issei entre risas, viendo como Aiko se sentaba a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo y ahora con sus brazos cruzados en señal de enojo **-*risa ligera* Lo siento sensei… pero yo no creo que deba preocuparse de un montón de adolecentes hormonales… si quiere una solución solo deles una de sus hermosas sonrisas y vera como todos huyen avergonzados-** dijo Issei solo para recibir un pequeño puñetazo juguetón en su hombro de parte de una Aiko intentando parecer molesta, antes de que ambos se rieran sabiendo que seguramente funcionaria **-Pero alguien la molesta mucho solo avísame y le daré un susto-** dijo Issei sonriendo pero por alguna razón Aiko no pudo evitar un pequeño escalofrió.

Para Aiko, Issei era una buena persona aunque siempre podía sentir que había más de él, algo oscuro pero a la vez brillante, por eso ella nunca creyó en los rumores de el siendo un abusador, eso junto con esa aura que le rodeaba que la cubría y protegía como cuando le dio una paliza a unos delincuentes quienes la lograron arrinconar, solo para que estos recibieran la peor paliza que Aiko haya visto o oído, desde ese momento supo que había más en Issei que su personalidad solitaria y apariencia desaliñada, la cual siendo sincera era muy poco atractiva siendo su personalidad algo de verdad especial, causando que llegara a la conclusión de que si alguna chica se hubiera molestado en conocerlo bien se enamoraría fácil de su verdadera forma de ser.

Continuaron teniendo una conversación tranquila mientras compartían el bento, que preparo Issei sorprendiendo por su sabor a Aiko, quien seguía comiendo sin contemplación mientras alababa la comida al nivel de un chef provocando risas y alegría en Issei al saber que le gustaba su comida.

Su momento de relajación fue interrumpido por la apertura forzosa de la puerta, mostrando a un estudiante respirando rápido, mientras dirigía su mirada directamente hacia Issei **-Hyodo hay un grupo de policías buscándote en la entrada del edificio-** dijo alarmado el estudiante, preocupando a Aiko quien se levanto un poco alterada dirigiendo su mirada a Issei, quien solo guardaba sus cosas en su mochila sin ninguna preocupación, sorprendiendo a los testigos.

 **-(Espero que no me jodas Kalez)-** pensó Issei sabiendo que este era uno de esos momentos donde su pasado se pondría al día con él **-Vamos antes de que entren a la academia y hagan una escena-** dijo Issei causando que Aiko y el estudiante salieran de su sorpresa, como Issei empezó su camino hacia la puerta hasta que sintió un mano agarrando su antebrazo, no le tomo mucho darse cuenta de que Aiko lo miraba con preocupación, a la cual el solo respondió con una sonrisa y tomo su suave mano un momento **-No se preocupe sensei nada malo pasara y si pasa… bueno espero que me visite en la cárcel-** dijo Issei calmándola sabiendo que él intentaba con humor para evitar su preocupación.

* * *

 **ENTRADA DEL EDIFICIO DE LA ACADEMIA**

Un gran número de estudiantes se habían reunido al ver al gran grupo de policías, con algunos de estos portando equipo antimotines, siendo liderados por un hombre mayor quien inspiraba respeto y miedo en los estudiantes al ver sus ojos llenos de poder, incluso los diablos presentes tenían cierto miedo al hombre, siendo solo Sona la más resistente al efecto de su presencia ya que estaba intentando que el hombre le prestara atención y que no entrara en búsqueda de Issei **-(Maldición Hyodo porque siempre causas problemas…)-** pensó Sona enojada que junto con Tsubaki culpaban a Issei por la situación.

Las sirvientas de Sona estaban preocupadas por la situación en especial una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, con ojos marrones, piel algo bronceada, un poco corta de estatura con 1.62mts de altura, con una figura atlética y ágil de pechos copa CC, con piernas definidas coronadas con un trasero alegre.

Esta es Saji quien era la mejor amiga de Issei, antes de que su rey les ordenara junto con sus compañeras alejarse de él, ya que no quería que se les contagiara "su forma desinteresada y irresponsable" como lo puso su rey, en un principio ella y las otras se preocuparan por dejar solo a Issei pero después de ver que gracias a las tutorías de su rey sus notas mejoraban, junto que habían conocido a algunos chicos quienes también les ayudaron y llamaron su atención, dejaron de pensar en quien fue un gran amigo para ellas **-(Espero que nada te pase Ise-kun)-** pensó preocupada.

Rías y Akeno miraban la situación con gran preocupación, ya que hace un par de días ellas junto las demás chicas, se dieron cuenta de la forma en que le dieron la espalda a Issei, solo por unos chicos más interesantes que él, provocando que Issei ya no fuera al club ni pasara tiempo con ellas, notando que les hacía falta como amigo sin cambiar su opinión de que él no era "materia para novio" y que solo debían ser amigos, aunque la decisión de Rías y Akeno fue un poco más difícil porque ellas compartieron más tiempo con Issei, pero al final también concordaron de que él seguiría siendo un pervertido y no podría tener jamás un relación seria con ninguna de ellas.

Las demás chicas también miraban con preocupación la situación mientras sus mentes recordaban los momentos donde Issei, les ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio causando que estas se prepararan para ayudar a Issei si lo necesitaba.

Kiba miraba todo con una pequeña preocupación, mientras estaba al lado de su novia quien hablaba en voz baja con algunas de sus amigas, sobre como Issei seria por fin arrestado por su comportamiento "bárbaro y pervertido", todo mientras Kiba concordaba un poco con ellas ya que en su opinión Issei no debía andar golpeando delincuentes a pesar de ayudar a las personas, porque era una forma "no honorable" como su maestro le enseño el código del guerrero y en su opinión por sus actos Issei debía pagar, por eso Kiba no pesaba en ayudar a Issei como por su mente declaraba que este, ya no era su "rival" que en el pasado casi es tan fuerte como él… pobre idiota mandilón y iluso.

 **-Por favor oficial solo tiene que esperar un poco y me asegurare que Hyodo…-** dijo Sona intentando controlar la situación solo para ser interrumpida por el hombre en frente de ella **-Cállate mocosa mis asuntos son con Issei Hyodo, no con una tonta presidenta del consejo escolar que se cree una adulta-** dijo el hombre de una forma malhumorada molestando a Sona, a sus admiradores y sus sirvientas como todos iban a empezar una pelea verbal con el hombre mayor solo para ser interrumpidos.

 **-Vaya el tiempo no ha sido favorable contigo… sigues siendo el mismo anciano inútil y amargado que conocí hace tantos años-** dijo una voz detrás de los estudiantes provocando que abrieran su camino dejando ver a un Issei caminando como ninguno lo había visto antes.

Issei normalmente caminaba algo encorvado y sin seguridad, incluso en su vida privada y como diablo bajamente reconocido siempre lo hacía, pero ahora abriéndose camino era un Issei caminando derecho dejando ver su impresionante altura de 1.84mts con clara seguridad en cada paso y caminando junto a él era la nueva profesora Aiko Yumi, la cual parecía un poco perdida en sus pensamientos dándole miradas discretas a Issei.

Por la mente de Aiko pasaba sus intentos de preguntar a Issei la razón porque la policía lo buscaba y porque él no mostraba miedo, solo recibiendo una sonrisa ligera y una pequeña risa antes de que Issei se detuviera un poco, se paraba derecho y dominante dejándole ver por primera vez su altura muy superior a la suya, antes de seguir caminando de una forma concorde a su altura mientras Aiko miraba su cuerpo pensando en los posibles músculos grandes y definidos debajo de su ropa holgada y desaliñada **-(Quizás debería pedirle si me muestra sus músculos o podría darle un abrazo y apretar mi cuerpo contra su… NO mal Aiko no pienses de esa forma)-** pensó mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no comer con sus ojos, al posible cuerpo de Issei y junto evitar empezar a sonrojarse ya que conociendo a Issei, ella sabía que él nunca la dejaría olvidarlo.

Las personas que conocían "mejor" a Issei, veían con impresión la altura muy por encima del promedio y la forma de moverse de Issei, por la mente de todos pasó la misma línea de pensamientos **-(Ise/kun/san/sempai es muy alto y se ve peligroso)-** pensaron con las chicas lanzándoles miradas preocupadas a Issei, mientras Kiba le mandaba un mirada de decepción a quien veía como su "rival".

Issei camino hasta estar cara a cara con el oficial, sin importarle las miradas de las personas que lo rodeaban porque se concentraba en la persona en frente de él, con una sonrisa que en ningún momento abandono su rostro al recordar su historia con este hombre frente a él.

Era un hombre alto apenas un poco más corto que él, con 1.80, con cabello negro con canas en sus raíces, con anteojos de aviador negros, piel algo curtida y arrugada, con un bigote canoso casi en su totalidad, vestía una camisa de vestir blanca, corbata negra, pantalones caqui todo cubierto por una gabardina marrón claro.

Sona miraba a las dos personas enfrente de ella, antes de mirar alrededor viendo como la paz de la academia había sido perturbada por un solo culpable, en su mente **-Hyodo que has hecho para que la policía interrumpa en la academia… YA ESTOY HARTA de tu comportamiento ten por seguro que serás suspendido…-** y Sona siguió hablando haciendo una escena sorprendiendo a los estudiantes quienes tenían sentimientos de preocupación o satisfacción por la posible suspensión de Issei.

Ambos hombres dirigieron su mirada a Sona quien los estaba molestando con su palabrería, que sequia y sequia molestando cada segundo más a ambos **-CÁLLATE-** gritaron ambos asustando a Sona y algunos testigos que sintieron una pequeña onda de viento saliendo de ambos.

Los "amigos" de Issei no podían creer la forma en que le gritó, ya que él nunca había sido alguien que perdiera la calma con facilidad y aunque nunca se comportara acorde con la "clase alta", él siempre mantenía cierto respeto tanto a Rías como a Sona y el verlo gritarle a una de ellas todos concluyeron que Sona, pasó por encima de sus límites causando el estallido de Issei.

Sona se sentía mal nunca espero que le gritaran de esa forma, de hecho era la primera vez que alguien le gritaba, ni siquiera su familia nunca le había gritado, pero lo que más le hiso sentir de esa forma fue Issei ya que ella desde que él se unió al mundo sobrenatural siempre hacia lo mismo que acababa de hacer **-(Quizás me he comportado de forma indigna con Hyodo… quizás solo lo hago porque él es mi…)-** no pudo terminar de pensar cuando noto que ambos estaban de nuevo enfrente del otro.

 **-Issei Hyodo recibimos denuncias de que has esto peleando contra delincuentes toda esta semana… junto con posibles cargos por abuso sexual-** dijo el hombre dejando sin habla a todos los testigos.

Todos estaban paralizados en las acusaciones contra Issei, en especial sus "amigos" que nunca había escuchado algún rumor de Issei involucrado en tales actos, provocando dudas de las acusaciones en la mente de las chicas y preocupación por las posibles "acciones" en la mente de Kiba que dudaba de la inocencia de Issei.

Issei no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo al hombre, mientras a su lado Aiko estaba lista para defenderlo de las estúpidas acusaciones creados a partir de rumores de chicos celosos de que Issei fuera amigo de las "Onee-sama" y otras chicas populares, el tiempo parecía detenerse para todos como la tensión del momento aumentaba cada segundo hasta que.

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA-** se empezaron a reír estrepitosamente ambos hombres sin importarles las miradas de los demás.

 **-*risa* Es bueno verte de nuevo Haru-** dijo Issei estrechando su mano con el hombre

 **-Igualmente Ise-** respondió Haru

 **-ESPEREN no se supone que deberían arrestarlo-** dijo un estudiante que odiaba a Issei

 **-Si capitán debemos arrestarlo después de todo porque traeríamos a tantos policías-** dijo uno de los oficiales con traje antimotines **-También no cree que los otros capitanes exageraron al obligarnos a usar tanto equipo pesado-** dijo el oficial sudando como loco dentro del traje.

 **-El equipo pesado es parte del protocolo para reuniones de este tipo entre personas de nuestro rango-** dijo Haru.

El capitán Haru miro como algunos de sus hombres y estudiantes pedían que arrestara a Issei de una vez **-Bueno ya que tenemos publico porque no nos presentamos como se debe-** dijo Issei sonriendo recibiendo un asentimiento de Haru quien se quito sus lentes mostrando sus ojos azules brillantes.

 **-Mi nombre es Haru Uzuki capitán de policía, campeón de kendo y karate… y más importante ex líder de la división contra crimen organizado a nivel nacional e internacional-** dijo Haru sorprendiendo a los oficiales que no conocían mucho de su oficial superior y a los estudiantes que habían escuchado de sus logros en deportes y de su batalla contra el crimen siendo considerado uno de los mejores policías de toda Asia.

 **-Sigues asiendo alarde de tu anterior cargo… bueno ya que dijiste algo de tu pasado creo que yo también debería… soy Issei Hyodo, tres veces campeón del torneo de Asia de artes marciales mixtas… y a mucho honra ex comandante Yakuza perteneciente una de los 5 grandes clanes actualmente retirado-** dijo Issei quitándose también sus lentes mostrando sus ojos rojos brillantes sorprendiendo a todos como los policías quienes empezaron a temblar al escuchar su anterior cargo y ver sus ojos, mientras algunos estudiantes gritaban que estaba mintiendo **-Busquen mi nombre en internet y verán si miento-** dijo Issei como los estudiantes lo hacía y empezaban a ver a Issei con sorpresa y algunos miedo al recordar como lo molestaban, con el club de kendo dándose cuenta que él pudo haberles aplastado ya que como todos los estudiantes habían escuchado de la fuerza casi sobrehumana de los comandantes Yakuza en especial cualquier afiliado a los 5 grandes clanes quienes se consideraban súper humanos.

 **-Eres un criminal… pero no lo pareces-** dijo Aiko intentando no perderse en los ojos de Issei, fallando completamente ya que no podía evitar verlo directamente junto con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, provocando una ligera sonrisa en Issei aumentando su sonrojo.

 **-Ex criminal estoy retirado de los Yakuza además jamás fui condenado por ningún crimen-** aclaro Issei.

 **-Ni lo serás ya que todos los crímenes por los que se te buscaba, ya pasaron su tiempo de caso activo-** dijo Haru viendo como algunos no entendieron continuo **-*suspiro* En pocas palabras eres un hombre "limpio"… bueno tan limpio como puede estar alguien con tu pasado, es por eso que vine aquí… aunque tengo que admitir que también vine esperando que estuvieras muerto o al borde de ella-** dijo Haru cambiando la sorpresa a preocupación en Aiko y los "amigos" de Issei.

 **-Es una larga historia *mira a los lados* bueno creo que ya dimos suficiente espectáculo… que tal si vamos a comer algo-** dijo Issei.

 **-¿Tú pagas?-** pregunto Haru como Issei afirmo y Haru ordeno que los policías volvieran a la estación **-Bueno vamos-** dijo.

Issei empezó a caminar al lado de Haru antes de girarse a ver a Aiko **-Quieres venir Yumi-sensei así podrías conocer más de mi historia-** dijo Issei como Aiko los acompaño en su caminata, Sona se disponía a recordarles que todavía había clases hasta que vio su reloj noto que ya las clases había terminado.

Mientras Issei caminaba no pudo evitar analizar a su viejo némesis y compararlo a su nivel actual **-[Observar]-**

* * *

 **Haru Uzuki**

 **LVL: 22**

 **AFILIACIÓN: FUERZAS SEGURIDAD KUOH**

 **RAZA: HUMANO**

 **HP: 920/920**

 **MP: 5/5**

 **STR: 27**

 **FIN: 25**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 19**

 **SIO: 13**

 **MAG: 1**

 **LUK: 8**

 **CAR: 60**

* * *

 **-[WOW sus estadísticas físicas están muy por encima del promedio humano… aunque debí esperarlo de quien fue tu némesis]-** dijo Draig ya que ahora podía ver la información [Gamer].

 **-(Bueno también tienes que tener en cuenta que Haru es uno de los pocos que casi me mata… aunque solo fue una vez y después cada vez que peleamos siempre terminaba en empate)-** respondió Issei recordando su primer encuentro con Haru.

* * *

 **Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años**

 **LVL: 31**

 **EXP: 32%**

 **TITULO: RED FIST**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **OFICIOS PRINCIPALES: [LUCHADOR], [LIDER], [ARQUERO DE TIRO LARGO], [ASESINO]**

 **HP: 960/960 (REGENERA: 9.5HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 1230/1230 (REGENERA: 12.5MP/MIN)**

 **STR: 53 (¿?)**

 **FIN: 48**

 **DEX: 46**

 **INT: 47**

 **SIO: 44**

 **MAG: 38**

 **LUK: 22**

 **CAR: 85**

 **PUNTOS: 75**

 **DINERO: 256.000 ($)**

* * *

Al ver su [Estado] actual, Issei no pudo evitar sentir orgullo en su gran mejoría en tan solo dos semanas, gracias al entrenamiento exhaustivo que empezó cuando contrato a un gran grupo de tutores en varias disciplinas tanto normales como mágicas, logrando grandes mejorías en su uso de magia y su nivel de inteligencia, también contrato algunos tutores que se especializaban en una habilidad como fueron sus tutores especializados en: **[Cerrajería]** , **[Parkour]** , **[Liderazgo]** , **[DEMON MAGIC (DXD-VERSE)]** , **[Sigilo]** y **[Detección]** , entre algunos otros.

Para su entrenamiento físico, había proyectado una gran cantidad de equipos de ejercicio y pesas de gran tamaño, junto con que modifico su ropa para que pesar 15 veces su peso original y que debajo de su ropa holgada él mantuvo un chaleco de plomo de unos 70kg por todas las dos semanas sin interrupción.

Al ver la cantidad de dinero de la cual disponía casi le daban ganas de reír, al recordar que gano su mayoría al destruir negocios pertenecientes al "rayo" junto con su LUK por encima del promedio, también había ganado mucho al usar los portales mejorados de la **[Puerta Gamer]** para absorber hasta la última cosa que no estuviera atada al suelo, para venderla en la **[Tienda]** , sin olvidar que había comprado la cafetería más cercana a la academia la cual estaba cerrada por la falta de clientes, pero Issei sabía que podría convertirlo en un negocio exitoso pero actualmente seguía sin abrirla ya que tenía que encargarse del anillo del rayo primero.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando noto que Haru consiguió un taxi para ir un restaurante algo lejano pero privado, al subirse junto con sus acompañantes no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupación de que la opinión de Aiko sobre él cambiara al escuchar su historia.

* * *

 **EN LA NOCHE-ZONA DEL RAYO DE KUOH-**

Un gran grupo de pandilleros estaba rodeando un edificio en la parte más decaída de la ciudad que debería estar abandonado, todos los pandilleros portaban armas variadas como palos y cadenas, estos también se veían más fuertes que los miembros normales de las pandillas.

 **-No crees que el capitán está exagerando en reclutar a todos los miembros de pandillas disponibles, para proteger este edificio solo porque él vive aquí-** dijo un pandillero.

 **-Cállate acaso no recuerdas que todos los demás capitanes están muertos, junto con todos sus subordinados y si fuera poco en las últimas semanas todos los negocios y depósitos fueron saqueados… en mi opinión quizá esto no es suficiente para detener a nuestros oponentes-** contesto otro pandillero.

 **-Bueno tienes en parte razón… pero en realidad era necesario poner francotiradores alrededor del edificio-** dijo el primero.

 **-Teniendo en cuenta que este es el depósito más grande aparte de la ubicación del rey… y tienes que admitir que saber que hay francotiradores cuidando nuestras espaldas no es calmante-** dijo el segundo mientras el otro asentía sabiendo que era verdad de que sin los francotiradores no podrían sentirse tan seguros.

Lamentablemente para todos los pandilleros que se sentían seguros por la presencia de los francotiradores, todos estos estaban ahora muertos en los techos donde hacían guardia, todos muriendo de un disparo en el corazón o cabeza, disparos que vinieron de la parte superior de un edificio a 50 metros de una figura cubierta por las sombras de las nubes en una noche de luna nueva.

La figura se hundió en el suelo lista para seguir con su trabajo, como la noche se llenaba de silencio y los pandilleros en los espacios más abiertos podían sentir un cambio en el ambiente, provocando que todos empezaran a acercarse unos a otros alejándose de las sombras, como sus instintos les advertían de estas.

Eran un total 46 pandilleros que se agruparon como un círculo relleno, mientras mantenían su guardia en alto y miraban directo a sus frentes sabiendo que tenían que defender lo que estaba a su alcance no lo que estaba a sus costados.

De repente empezaron a escuchar pasos calmados de un callejón que daba directo a la entrada del edificio, los pandilleros que miraban directo al callejón se prepararon para lo que saliera de este **-Mantengan la formación no se separen… solo hay que esperar que los francotiradores maten a los intrusos-** dijo un pandillero muy musculoso como los demás asintieron con su valor restaurado, solo para perderlo casi de inmediato cuando sintieron que todos los sonidos de la ciudad callaban al mismo tiempo creando un ambiente tenso.

Del callejón salieron varias líneas destellantes directo hacia los bandidos que no pudieron reaccionar, como 20 pandilleros murieron de inmediato como consecuencia al ser apuñalados en sus corazones o cabezas.

Uno de los pandilleros que estaba al lado de los cuerpos pudo ver las armas con las que murieron sus compañeros.

Eran cuchillas rectas de unos 90cm, con un filo igual que una Tanto, su mango era rectangular y no tenia guardia, toda la arma parecía hecha de plata brillante con gravados de hojas en su hoja y mango.

 **-Que lastima solo mate a 20 *suspiro* parece que todavía no he recuperado el "toque" por completo-** dijo una voz saliendo del callejón mostrando por primera vez la apariencia de el intruso, siendo este Issei sin sus lentes y con una gabardina grande negra, la cual se movía dejando ver que dentro de esta había gran cantidad de las mismas cuchillas con las que murieron todos **-Pero veamos cuanto me tardo en matarlos a todos-** dijo Issei extendiendo un poco sus manos causando que tres cuchillas salieran directo a sus palmas con las hojas entre sus dedos dándole la apariencia de garras brillantes y intimidantes que junto con su sonrisa sanguinaria.

En un borrón Issei se lanzo directo a los bandidos moviendo sus brazos de forma salvaje cortando a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, algunos bandidos recuperaron algo de su confianza así que se lanzaron contra Issei en busca de superarlo con sus números, pero sus armas sucumbían con facilidad ante las cuchillas de Issei, como los desarmaba aprovechada para cortar arterias causando grandes hemorragias de quienes no morían de inmediato.

Una cadena se envolvió en su brazo mientras lo utilizaba para apuñalar el corazón de un pandillero, siendo jalada por uno de los más musculosos quien se encontraba usando toda su fuerza sin poder mover a Issei quien lo veía con una sonrisa- **Crees que esa es fuerza… NO está es fuerza-** dijo dándole un tirón a su brazo llevándose al pandillero y empezándolo a girar para utilizarlo como bola de demolición contra los otros quienes recibían el peso del hombre en cada impacto, esto continuo hasta que Issei corto su cadena y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo **,** una corriente arremolinada surgió elevando y despedazando a todos los pandilleros quienes gritaban al enfrentar a su muerte por despedazamiento.

Al terminar de girar Issei vio como ya no quedaba nada de sus oponentes, aparte de machas de sangre y partes del cuerpo **-Sabia que agregar energía de viento lo haría altamente letal… pero no esperaba tanto-** dijo Issei viendo como un montón de sus cuchillas estaban clavadas en el suelo gracias a su pelea, pero de repente su mirada se dirigió al cielo de donde caían un montón de "balas" de color rojo, fácilmente unas decenas de ellas a altas velocidades **-[Agilidad]-** dijo Issei como un brillo azulado cubrió su silueta de forma leve, permitiéndole esquivar cada ataque desapareciendo en borrones erráticos, por unos momentos hasta que empezó a responder el fuego con flechas cubiertas con mana contra las balas, con las flechas de Issei atravesando sin duda o retraso todas las balas que empezaban a disminuir su velocidad y cantidad rápidamente.

Al terminar la lluvia Issei sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, causando que le lanzara una ráfaga de 15 flechas agrietadas por la cantidad de mana imbuidas en ellas, solo para ver como la atravesaban a la figura como si no estuviera hay en primer lugar, todo mientras los ojos de Issei brillaban aleatoriamente **-(Una proyección de pensamiento)-** pensó tomando un paso recta y normal pero sin bajar su guardia en ningún momento.

Era un hombre joven de unos 20 años de cabello lacio corto de color negro, ojos azules claros, piel pálida más que la de Koneko, llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca, con un chaqueta larga azul hasta los muslos, pantalones blancos y botas negras, en su cintura estaba un espada estilo florete pero un poco más gruesa, esta parecía hecha de plata y tenía una joya azul en el mango.

 **-(El me parece conocido… pero de donde)-** pensaba Issei sin dejar de ver la figura semitransparente, ya que podría jurar que cuando era un Yakuza había visto a alguien igual a él pero no podía ubicar quien y donde **-(Bueno si no lo recuerdo seguramente no es importante)-** desestimo en su mente Issei.

 **-Es un placer volver a estar en presencia del gran** **Naito ryūketsu gin (caballero de plata sangrienta) el ganador del choque de las 5 Tentai no chikara (5 potencias celestiales) en Osaka, Issei Hyodo-dono-** dijo el hombre dando un pequeña reverencia **-Mi nombre es Homura Nadante y vengo a entregar un mensaje de mi señor-** dijo ahora viendo directamente a los ojos de Issei que no habían dejado de brillar intermitentemente **-Mi señor le ofrece unirse al anillo como uno de los sirvientes del [Gran Rey], donde podrá utilizar todas sus habilidades al máximo-** comunico Homura recibiendo una mirada de "acaso me crees estúpido" de parte de Issei **-*suspiro* es una lástima Hyodo-dono usted hubiera sido un gran soldado para mi señor… pero que se le va hacer… adiós Hyodo-dono-** se despidió como la imagen desaparecía dejando a Issei viendo el nuevo mensaje del sistema.

 _ **[AL OBLIGAR AL CAPITAN GENERAL A RETIRARSE LA UBICACIÓN DEL [REY] AHORA ESTA MOSTRADA EN EL MAPA]**_

Issei no pudo ver el mapa con tranquilidad cuando sus instintos le gritaron que se moviera, pero al intentarlo su piernas no respondieron de inmediato ya que estas se tardaban en seguir sus ordenes **-(Un veneno)-** pensó Issei sabiendo que si lo que provoco esto utilizara mana el podría detectarlo sin ningún problema, sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando no pudo hacer nada para evitar un pilar de rayos que cayó del cielo conduciendo una gran cantidad de dolor por sus nervios.

 **-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

 **-[SOCIO ACTIVALO]-** grito Draig desesperado al ver que él no podía hacer nada, ya que el [Booster Gear] estaba desactivado.

 **BOOOMMMMM**

Una gran explosión cubrió la forma de Issei cuando el rayo se hizo más fuerte, creando una gran cortina de humo la cual al despejarse mostro un cráter de 4 metros de diámetros y un par de profundidad con una figura tumbada en el centro del mismo.

Issei se encontraba de espaldas con su armadura del [Balance Breaker] con algunas grietas débiles que se cerraron rápidamente, antes de que la armadura se desactivara dejando ver el estado de Issei, sus ropas tenia algunos daños dejando ver la piel quemada por la electricidad, sangraba por varias partes junto con hilos de sangre saliendo de sus oídos **-Maldición *tos* esto me pasó por confiarme *tos**tos*-** dijo Issei mientras tosía sangre y apenas reunió las fuerzas para chasquear sus dedos, abriendo un portal dorado muy grande a su lado de donde empezó a salir un objeto cubierto con energía demoniaca.

Al salir completamente el objeto mostro ser una cruz 4 veces más grande que un hombre, la cual estaba completamente cubierta con vendas blancas con símbolos rojos estos desprendiendo la energía demoniaca en gran densidad.

Draig apenas vio la cruz cubierta supo que era algo altamente peligroso al estar con tantas restricciones de energía opuesta, para contener su poder posiblemente de origen sacro **-[Socio que es esa cruz… suponiendo que sea una… y como te ayudara convocarla]-** pregunto Draig antes de presenciar como con un movimiento leve de la mano de Issei, un pequeñas porción de las marcas desaparecieron y las vendas se deslizaron un poco, dejando apreciar la capa de oro debajo de ellas, pero lo que sorprendió a Draig fue que solo es pequeño fragmento descubierto soltaba una cantidad gigantesca de energía sagrada, creando así un domo dorado que cubrió a Issei.

 _ **[EL GAMER ESTA EN RANGO PARCIAL DE [Statera Lucem Sanctam (limitada)] (LUZ SANTA DEL EQUILIBRIO) DOTANDO AL GAMER DE +200HP/SEG Y 100MP/SEG DE REGENERACION]**_

De inmediato todas las heridas de Issei fueron sanadas con pequeños vapores saliendo de estas cerrándolas sin dejar cicatriz alguna, también eliminando cualquier fatiga permitiéndole levantarse y dando la orden para que un portal dorado se llevara la cruz de nuevo cubierto con las vendas **-En el tiempo que estuviste dormido adquirí mucho dinero al destruir lugares del anillo y matando zombis… así que siempre me mantenía pendiente de noticias o ofertas en la [Tienda]… permitiéndome adquirir algunas "ofertas" o en el caso de la cruz una oferta de un objeto raro-** dijo Issei dirigiéndose al edificio para buscar cualquier cosa de valor en este.

* * *

 **DIA SIGUIENTE-CASA DE ISSEI-**

Issei estaba sentado junto con su abogado en la concina, mientras en la mesa estaban dos "contratos" uno ya parecía firmado y el otro estaba por ser firmado por Issei **-Espera entiendo que hayas firmado el otro sin dudarlo pero… este quizás deberías considerarlo ya que los Gremory son muy problemáticos con cosas referentes a su heredera-** dijo el abogado intentando convencer a Issei de que no firmara, pero este no le prestó atención alguna y firmo rápidamente como el contrato le apareció un sello mágico en una de sus esquinas, Issei entonces dirigió su mirada al hombre **-Se que intentas evitarme problemas… pero ya estoy arto de esto y además… no es la primera prometida que me rompe el corazón… puedes retirarte contáctame si se presenta algo-** corto Issei causando que el abogado desapareciera dejando atrás un Issei con la mirada baja y los puños apretados como una ráfaga de recuerdos paso por su mente.

* * *

 _ **Ráfaga de pensamientos**_

 _ **-Hola mi nombre es Issei y el tuyo-**_ _le dijo un niño a una niña de rodillas que parecía haber estado llorando_ _ **-Mi nombre es Asami Sato-**_ _dijo la niña tomando la mano de Issei para levantarse._

 _ **-Sabes Ise-kun tu eres el único a quien le daría mi querido tesoro-**_ _dijo un hombre mayor reparando un auto con Issei pasándole las herramientas._

 _Las chispas volaban cuando las armas de dos figuras chocaban_ _ **-No permitiré que se lleven a Asami-hime-dijo**_ _una de estas figuras antes de desaparecer en un borrón hasta la espalda de su oponente._

 _ **-No lo sé Sensei en un principio me quería casar con Issei-sama… pero ahora siento dudas él ha cambiado desde que nos conocimos… y no sé si puedo aprenderlo amarlo como mi padre quería-**_ _dijo Asami sin saber que escuchado todo estaba un Issei lleno de vendas y heridas quien se retiraba lentamente con la cabeza baja_ _ **-(Pudiste habérmelo dicho Asami-him… no Sato-san pero puedo arreglarlo aunque me duela hacerlo)-**_ _pensó siguiendo su camino._

 _ **-Nuestro compromiso ahora es nulo Sato-san-**_ _dijo Issei fríamente a la chica en frente de él quien mostraba clara sorpresa en su rostro_ _ **-Pe…pe…pero porque Ise-sama acaso hice algo…mal solo…tiene que decírmelo… y lo arreglare-**_ _dijo Asami entre lagrimas intentando abrazar a Issei solo para que este la detuviera y pusiera su mano encima de su cabeza_ _ **-Te escuche cuando hablabas en tu cuarto de que no me amabas todavía… ya he vivido mucho dolor como para provocarlo en la chica que amo… es por eso que el compromiso es nulo no puedo atraparte a mi lado solo por mi egoísmo-**_ _dijo mientras un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos antes de quitar su mano y darle la espalda a Asami y empezar a retirarse, solo para decir una últimas palabras antes de retirarse_ _ **-Tu siempre serás dueña de una parte de mi corazón Asami y es por eso que me voy de tu vida… no creo que vuelva a esta ciudad… pedí que me trasfirieran a Tokio… este es el adiós mi hime-**_ _termino Issei antes de desaparecer con un borrón dejando atrás una parte muy importante de su vida siendo una de las que más alegría le traía._

* * *

 _ **Fin ráfaga de pensamientos**_

Issei miraba la mesa como un par de lágrimas que limpio de inmediato antes de levantarse preparar un circulo para tele transportarse **-[A dónde vas socio]-** pregunto Draig.

 **-Recordar algunas cosas me trae mucho dolor… y me dan ganas de matar mis penas en licor caro-** dijo Issei desapareciendo dejando atrás el contrato para romper su compromiso con Rías junto con otro que sorprendentemente era para romper el compromiso de Issei con la heredera Sitri.

* * *

 **-LUGAR DESCONOCIDO-**

Un hombre corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de lo que parecía una mansión japonesa clásica, evitando a todo sirviente concentrándose en entregar la información recién descubierta, no le tomo mucho llegar a un par de puertas dobles muy grandes y decoradas con oro dándole el aspecto de fuego dorado con una especie de animal gravado en metal rojo.

Olvidando completamente la cortesía el hombre abrió las puertas, rápidamente se puso de rodillas frente al escritorio en la habitación y hablo sin darle oportunidad a la persona detrás de este **-Mi señora hemos recibido información extremadamente importante-** dijo el hombre sin levantar su cabeza **-Y cual información sería tan importante como para interrumpir en mi oficina de tal manera-** dijo una voz de mujer fría como el ambiente se volvió más pesado **-En… la red de la policía descubrimos…que *la presión se hace más grande* QUE HYODO-SAMA ESTA VIVO-** grito lo ultimo esperando calmar a su señora solo para que la presión aumentara derivándolo **-MIENTES ISSEI-KUN ESTA MUERTO… ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTE VIVO… COMO TE ATREVEZ A MANCHAR EL RECUERDO DE MI GUARDIAN-** grito la mujer agarrando al hombre por el cuello y levantándolo en el aire con facilidad, pero antes de que le rompiera el cuello él saco una foto de su chaqueta y la puso frente a los ojos de su señora, quien al ver la imagen lo soltó para tomarla.

Mostrando una imagen de Issei frente a Haru rodeados de estudiantes, una fecha se podía ver en esta **-Me dirás todo… a mí y a las demás… pero si descubro que mientes desearas la muerte-** amenazo la mujer como el hombre veía su rostro hermoso enojado con sus ojos morados y su cabello rojo recogido en dos bollos con unos talismanes **-Por supuesto Mito-sama-** dijo antes de que la mujer llamara a uno de sus sirvientes para que llamara a las "otras" **-(Issei-kun… por favor que no sea una mentira… tu partida trajo mucho dolor a todos… por favor estar vivo)-** pensó la mujer mirando por la ventana que daba a un hermoso jardín como lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos en el recuerdo de su "guardián".

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

Un anciano acostado en una cama de hospital en una habitación de apariencia muy costosa leía el contenido de una carpeta antes de dirigir su mirada a quien se la trajo- **Esta información está comprobada*el sirviente asiente* bien llama a mi hija… quiero darle la noticia yo mismo-ordeno el anciano mirando la foto de Issei en la** carpeta-dijo el anciano como el sirviente se retiro **-No moriste...*tos* después de todo mi aprendiz*tos*… sobreviste de nuevo…*risa ligera**tos* no sé porque dude que lo lograrías… *mira una imagen a su lado* lamentablemente no creo que este viejo cuerpo resista mucho más tiempo*tos*… y una de las cosas que más quería era verte una última vez… me pregunto qué dirá Suki-musume cuando sepas que vives-** reflexiono el anciano antes de ponerse una mascarilla de oxigeno sin dejar de ver aquella imagen a su lado de un niño sosteniendo una katana y una lanza mientras sonreía mostrando un diente faltante.

* * *

 **Issei Hyodo**

 **EDAD: 16 años**

 **LVL: 31**

 **EXP: 63%**

 **: TITULO** **GIN NAITO Ryuketsu**

 **AFILIACIÓN: CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCION DIABLO**

 **RAZA: DEMONIO REENCARNADO**

 **OFICIOS PRINCIPALES: [LUCHADOR], [LIDER], [ARQUERO DE TIRO LARGO], [ASESINO]**

 **HP: 960/960 (REGENERA: 9.5HP/HORA)**

 **MP: 1230/1230 (REGENERA: 12.5MP/MIN)**

 **STR: 53 (¿?)**

 **FIN: 48**

 **DEX: 46**

 **INT: 47**

 **SIO: 44**

 **MAG: 38**

 **LUK: 22**

 **CAR: 85**

 **PUNTOS: 75**

 **DINERO: 460.000 ($)**

 **DAÑO MINIMO (SIN ARMAS/MAGIA)= 212HP +X2 (al utilizar [Corpulencia])= 424HP.**

 **GOLPE CRÍTICO: 848HP**

 **RECISTENCIA AL DAÑO MINIMO (TOTAL CONTANDO ARMAS/MAGIA)= 192 HP (Si un ataque es de menor o igual daño no producirá efecto alguno).**

 **[TITULOS]**

 **[CAZADOR DE LOS MUERTOS]**

 **+200% DAÑO A NO MUERTOS**

 **+100% RESISTENCIA ATAQUES NO MUERTOS**

 **[NAITO RYŪKETSU GIN (CABALLERO DE PLATA SANGRIENTA)]**

 **Un título obtenido a través de incontables batallas donde las armas de "plata" del portador se bañaron en la sangre de sus enemigos.**

 **+60% EXP CON CUALGUIR HABILIDAD DE COMBATE NO MAGICO**

 **+150% DAÑO PROVOCADO POR CUALQUIER HABILIDAD NO MAGICA**

 **+200% GANANCIA REPUTACION CON CUALQUIERA QUE RECONOSCA EL TITULO.**

 **-[HABILIDADES]-**

 **-[DOMINADAS LVL MAX]-**

 **\- [POKEMON] -**

 **[CORPULENCIA]-LVL MAX-**

 **[AGILIDAD] -LVL MAX-**

 **[DOBLE EQUIPO] -LVL MAX-**

 **[PULSO DRAGON] -LVL MAX-**

 **[FOCO ENERGIA] -LVL MAX-**

 **[CORTE] -LVL MAX-**

 **[Krtzo] -lvl Maks-**

 **[DANZA DE ESPADAS] -LVL MAX-**

 **[PROTECCIÓN] -LVL MAX-**

 **\- [FANTASÍA FINAL] -**

 **-[CUERPO A CUERPO] -**

 **[REMOLINO] -LVL MAX**

 **[PUÑO AIROSO] -LVL MAX-**

 **[PUÑO LEJANO] -LVL MAX-**

 **[SANTA CRUZ] -LVL MAX-**

 **\- [ARCO] -**

 **[IMPACTO LEJANO] -LVL MAX-400HP**

 **[ACUMULAR] -LVL MAX- X2 ARMA PODER**

 **[Cequera] -LVL PRODUCTO MAX-Cequera DURACIÓN: 15 MIN**

 **[INCAPACITAR] -LVL MAX- INUTILIZA LAS MANOS DURACION: 15 MIN**

 **[INMOBILIZAR] -LVL MAX- IMPOSIBILITA LA MOBILIDAD EN LAS PIERNAS DURACION: 15MIN**

 **\- [ARMAS] -**

 **[HOJA SACTUS] -LVL MAX-DAÑO: 300HP + 500HP CONTRA DEMONIOS O SERES OSCUROS**

 **[LANZAR] -LVL MAX-**

 **\- [MIXTAS] -**

 **[KIG boxeo] -LVL MAX**

 **\- [SIN DOMINAR] -**

 **[DOMINIO ESPADA] –LVL: 52/60-PASIVA**

 **La habilidad de manejar una espada con la precisión y clase de alguien que ha practicado el arte por muchos años, sin ser un maestro en el arte.**

 **+195% Daño con espadas**

 **+150% Probabilidades de GOLPE CRITICO**

 **BONUS LVL: El usuario puede enviar cortes de viento y cortar acero sin costo de mana.**

 **[DOMINIO DOBLE EMPUÑADURA] -LVL 54/60-PASIVA**

 **La habilidad de manejar dos espadas con la precisión y clase de alguien que ha practicado el arte por muchos años, sin ser un maestro en el arte.**

 **+250% Daño con dos espadas**

 **+400% Probabilidades de GOLPE CRITICO**

 **BONUS LVL: El usuario puede enviar cortes de viento y cortar acero sin costo de mana.**

 **[DOMINIO ARCO] –LVL: 50/60-PASIVA**

 **La habilidad de manejar arcos con la precisión y clase de alguien que ha practicado el arte por muchos años, sin ser un maestro en el arte.**

 **+250% Daño con arco**

 **+320% Probabilidades de GOLPE CRITICO**

 **Rango: 3 KM**

 **BONUS LVL: El usuario lanza flechas 5 veces más rápido, puede penetrar acero con facilidad.**

 **-Vista del usuario mejorada a niveles sobrehumanos-**

 **[DOMINIO ARMAS DE POSTE] –LVL: 59/60-PASIVA**

 **La habilidad de manejar armas de poste (lanzas, alabardas, hachas) con la precisión y clase de alguien que ha practicado el arte por muchos años, sin ser un maestro en el arte.**

 **+289% Daño con armas de poste**

 **+400% Probabilidades de GOLPE CRITICO**

 **BONUS LVL: El usuario puede penetrar y cortar metal con facilidad, al lanzar el arma se mueve 6 veces más rápido.**

 **[EYE OF THE MIND (TRUE)] –LVL: 23/100-PASIVA-RANGO: E**

 **A través de la experiencia en batalla continua se obtiene un sexto sentido para prever ataques y ubicación de los enemigos.**

 **[ITEM CREATION] –LVL: 9/100-ACTIVA-COSTO: 135MP-RANGO:-E**

 **La habilidad de crear objetos que estén al alcance en cuanto a recursos y compresión del usuario.**

 **[RIDE]-LVL: 24/100-PASIVA-RANGO: E**

 **La habilidad de montar/manejar un vehículo o ser vivo.**

 **[JEWELCRAFT] –LVL: 33/100-PASIVA/ACTIVA-COSTO: 90MP MINIMO-RANGO: E+**

 **Taumaturgia concentrada en la creación de joyas para almacenar magia y utilizarlas como MISTIC CODES limitados, con varios usos.**

 **[TAUMATURGIA] –LVL: 26/100-PASIVA/ACTIVA-RANGO: E**

 **La ciencia que ambiciona lograr la magia, también conocida a lo más cercano a la magia en el NASUVERSE su nivel aumenta según el conocimiento y estudio del usuario en lo que quiere lograr.**

 **[MANA BURST] –LVL: 44/100-ACTIVA-COSTO: 40/SEGRANGO: -D**

 **Envía magia en presión y cantidad a partes del cuerpo o a un objeto aumentando sus capacidades.**

 **\- [AFINIDADES] -**

 **[AFINIDAD FUEGO] –LVL: 12/100-PASIVA**

 **[AFINIDAD AGUA] –LVL: 12/100-PASIVA**

 **[AFINIDAD RAYO] –LVL: 12/100-PASIVA**

 **[AFINIDAD VIENTO] –LVL: 12/100-PASIVA**

 **[AFINIDAD TIERRA] –LVL: 12/100-PASIVA**

 **(Mientras más alta la afinidad mas magias afines pueden aprenderse)**

* * *

 **BIEN ESO FUE TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO QUE MARCA LA PRIMERA DESVIACIÓN IMPORTANTE DEL CANON, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA YA QUE ME DIO TRABAJO DE ESCRIBIRLO EN EL POCO TIEMPO LIBRE QUE TUVE.**

 **POSIBLES PREGUNTAS: **

**¿PORQUE ISSEI ERA UN YAKUZA?**

 **Esto se debe al ser huérfano y a otro factor que saque después de leer la leyenda de un héroe en la WIKI de TYPE MOON, también se debe a que descrito un issei profesional y de moral laxa con respecto a la muerte, eso y que me parece cool el escribir un pasado de ese tipo.**

 **EL AUMENTO DE PODER DE ISSEI**

 **Esto pasa porque issei no se había comprometido completamente en mejorar por asuntos con su pasado lleno de dolor, pero de ahora en adelante issei crecerá mucho más rápido como un verdadero jugador lo haría si obtuviera esa capacidad.**

 **¿MITO? ELLA NO DEBERÍA ESTAR EN EL UNIVERSO DE NARUTO?**

 **Se explica en el siguiente capitulo de parte de "Kalez" cuando contacte a issei de nuevo pero si es Mito de la serie naruto solo que sera mas voluptuosa SIIIIII ;)**

 **ME PARECE CONOCIDA AIKO-SENSEI**

 **Es porque es uno de los personajes del juego Hunie Pop (quizas meta otros tambien)**

 **¿PORQUE ISSEI CUANDO PROYECTA UN ARMA NO PUEDE UTILIZARLA A SU MÁXIMO COMO EMIYA?**

 **Esto se debe a que el no posee el Unlimited Blade Word el que en mi entendimiento no solo guarda la informacion tecnica del arma sino su historia, permitiendole a EMIYA conectarse de inmediato con este para saber como usarla, mientras que issei solo puede usar el Tracing hasta cierto punto porque no tiene una "base de datos" sobre la historia del arma no puede completar el "proceso" en condicion optima, pero claro esto tiene sus soluciones ;)**

 **¿ISSEI USARA FANTASMAS NOBLES Y PUDE PROYECTAR/USAR ARMAS SAGRADAS?**

 **El ya tiene en su posicion algunos fantasmas nobles pero no las utilizara a menos que este obligado gracias a que:**

 **1) Podria causarle problemas con los panteones mitologicos a las cuales pertenece Ej: si el utilizara Rho Aias los griegos sentirian su "esencia" llamando la atencion de Zeus quien tiene una relacion con el portador original no estaria feliz por el uso.**

 **2) La cantidad de poder de estos fantasmas nobles esta a un nivel excesivo con respecto su maximo nvl conocido (en otras palabras no las usa porque mataria a cualquiera de sus conocidos de un toque).**

 **3) Algunas armas fueron escondidas por sus panteones por ser peligrosas y si issei usa una lo considerarian un ladron.**

 **¡COMO ES QUE ESTABA COMPROMETIDO CON SONA¡**

 **Se explica en un Flashback en el cap siguiente**

 **¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA CRUZ TAN OP?¡**

 **Es un objeto original (hasta donde yo se) cuya historia es esta:**

 **En el Siglo XII un herrero llamado John conocido en un futuro como SAN JOSSEP c** **reaba para la iglesia cruces que podian "conducir" la energia sacra para sanar a los heridos y atacar en menor medida con esta, fue tanto su excito que pudo vivir en una ciudad junto a su esposa y hija, buscando darles una mejor vida usando sus pagos del vaticano, pero todo cambio cuando un dia volvio a su casa y descubrio a "personas" quemando la mientras los gritos de su esposa y hija se escuchaban en el fuego, sin pensarlo entro no sin antes notar que las personas se fueron volando utilizando alas de murciélagos y alas de aves negras, pero al entrar era muy tarde ambas mujeres en su vida murieron.**

 **Enojado con los seres que le arrebataron lo que mas amaba, decidió crear una ultima cruz la cual seria su** **"obra maestra", le tomo décadas terminarla pero para el valio la pena al crear [Crux est salus, et malum] (la cruz de salvación y perdición), pero lamentable a través del tiempo de fabricación su salud fue agravando de una enfermedad respiratoria (por el humo del fuego) la cual lo mato impidiendo asi decir el propósito y/o habilidades de la cruz.**

 **Apenas que issei la vio decidió comprarla sin importarle el costo se dio cuenta de que la energía sacra expulsada por esta atraería la atención de los demonios poderosos y de los ángeles o otros panteones, por eso la cubrió con vendas con runas de energía demoníaca para contener y camuflar la esencia de la misma, pero tambien impide utilizarla a su máximo potencial, issei sospecha que esta cruz podría ser el primero para no decir único Sacred Gear creado por un humano, pero no puede estar seguro ya que su Agarre Estructural solo le dice que esta fuera de su compresión y que esta hecha de una aleación de metales desconocidos.**

 **¿QUE COSAS ESTÁN GUARDAS EN SU INVENTARIO?**

 **El mantiene una gran cantidad de cosas ya que issei tiene cierta pasión por la colección de objetos interesante, junto con el hecho de haber visto imágenes de los tesoros de Gilgamesh decidió armar su propia "tesorería"**

 **KANSHOU & BYAKUYA: TIENE VARIOS SETS **

**GAE BULG: VARIOS SET**

 **RHO AIAS: CARGADO SOLO DE SER "LLAMADO" O "ACTIVADO"**

 **ARCO DE ARCHER: EN EL INVENTARIO PERO NO LO HA UTILIZADO**

 **ARCO DE CRISIS (VIDEOJUEGO): UN ARCO DE ALTA TECNOLOGÍA COMPRADO POR ISSEI Y DESPUÉS REPRODUCIDO CON PROYECCIÓN**

 **UNA ESPADA DEMONÍACA**

 **UNA ESPADA MATA DRAGONES**

 **UNA ESPADA ANTI-MONSTRUOS DE LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA**

 **ARMAS DE GUERRA**

 **ARMAS DE FUEGO**

* * *

 **"CONCURSO" CONCURSO CONCURSO (si ganas y tienes perfil te mando un PM y si eres visitante tendras que esperar)**

 **La bendicion de ¿? se refiere a un personaje de Fate Stay Night y quien lo comente primero puede decirme un Servant (mujer) un Fantasma Noble (arma) y una chica para el harem.**

 **PISTAS:**

 **RUNAS**

 **EUROPA**

 **PADRE-SOL**

 **PERRO**

 **ESCUDO**

* * *

 **BIEN ESO FUE TODO SI TE GUSTO O TIENES UNA DUDA COMENTALA Y SI ESTAS REGISTRADO Y ES IMPORTANTE Y INTERESANTE TE CONTACTARE POR PM**

 **Y SI ERES NUEVO MARCA FAVORITO-SIGUE**

* * *

 **COMENTA-SIGUE-FAVORITO**


	4. 04 CAPITULO 3

**HOLA AQUÍ KALEZ CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE NUEVO AÑO, TOMO ESTA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON Y MARCARON ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE ME LEVANTO EL ANIMO MUCHO… POR ESO GRACIAS**

 **Lamentablemente no pude escribir tanto como quise gracias a un problema con los billetes de mi país (Venezuela) y esa solo fue mi primera odisea este diciembre quitándome mucho tiempo para escribir por eso no pude cumplir mi objetivo de tener varios capítulos listos, pero si pude aclarar algunas cosas sobre mis historias e ideas nuevas, también tengo la buena noticia que ahora dispondré de internet de forma más continua hasta abril ASI QUE CUALQUIER DUDA/IDEA/SUGERENCIA contácteme por PM.**

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS:**

 **RaconOmega98, Invitado, Sigue a los líderes (guest): aquí está el capítulo gente.**

 **Carmesí Oscuro (guest): compartimos opiniones parecidas por eso evito escribir a esos personajes igual que el canon (cuando es necesario) ya que es molesto leer las mismas personalidades en los fic donde se suponen que sean más originales… sé que este capítulo te gustara espero tu comentario gracias por el apoyo**

 **Invitado: en un futuro ira a ese universo pero hay que recordar la cantidad de rotos que están la mayoría de los personajes de ese universo así que se tardará en llegar a ese punto, gracias por el apoyo**

 **Herob2301: en este capítulo sabrás como son los viajes y como se presentaran, gracias por el comentario.**

 **Miguelzero24: gracias**

 **El joker (guest): al final veras algo de su apariencia verdadera, pero no aparecerá hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Zafir09: gracias por el comentario y en este capítulo sabrás mucho más.**

 **Roy-AoiryuuX23** **: es el aprendiz de scatch, siendo Cu Chulain por eso hice referencia al dios y sol ya que este es hijo de Lugh un dios celta del sol, pero ella aparecerá en el futuro cercano.**

 **Zoro espinoza: Gracias.**

 **KirinKirito: agregue tus sugerencias a mi lista de poderes por tener aunque el Starbust sería difícil de escribir al ser un ataque tan complejo.**

 **No game no life (guest): esa técnica es el golpe de karate de pokemon, pero por cosa de mi cerebro raro lo escribí como Karatazo y al subirlo el traductor automático cambio la palabra sin darme cuenta.**

 **Lurker (guest): no en realidad es Setanta en sí, aunque la parte que diferencia más es la parte de dios y sol clara referencia al padre divino de setanta.**

 **Guest: está en mi lista de poderes ahora solo tendrás que esperar.**

 **The reader RIC: Aquí esta pues ;)**

 **l Sekiryuuttei l** **: lo siento pero no tocare el tema del harem hasta más adelante pero escucho (leo) tu petición** **.**

 **JasterRogue: solo se te adelantaron por unos 5 a 10 minutos, seguramente ganaras en el futuro y muchas gracias por tu apoyo se aprecian mucho**

 **Alexzero: lamento la tardanza pero puedo decir que este capítulo lo vale y sé que tus dudas serán respondidas… como otras se crean MUAHHAA, en fin gracias por tu apoyo**

 **Demon888: sabía que a todos les sorprendería por eso creo que esta capitulo no pegara tanto en la sorpresa como el otro… creo gracias por el apoyo**

 **TRYNDAMER95: una vez que defines cuales serán tus "números" generales puedes seguirle el paso un poco… pero si es agobiante a veces y gracias por el apoyo y la preocupación XD**

 **Nico48825: te lo recomiendo aunque estoy algo retrasado con la segunda temporada y si no te gusta daté una vuelta por la Wiki en inglés es muy interesante, gracias por el apoyo**

 **Danmaku-OverLord** **: GANASTE SIIII y tus sugerencias al ganar serán incluidas en el futuro con seguridad, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Esos fueron todos los comentarios que me animan a seguir en esto por eso les agradezco y respondo cada uno, así que empecemos:**

 **AL FINAL: HABRÁ SPOILERS, PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES Y ALGO DE PARTICIPACIÓN DE LECTORES POR FAVOR LÉANLOS.**

 **Renuncia de derechos: Solo soy dueño de mi historia o cualquier cosa original, todo lo demás pertenece a sus creadores.**

* * *

 **INICIO CAPITULO.**

Issei se encontraba en un bar de clase alta, sentado en la barra con un vaso de Whiskey de alta calidad, intentando calmar su mente de los recuerdos de su antigua prometida y de unas palabras dichas por su maestro en su juventud "Si algo me ha enseñado esta vida tan larga que tengo, es que los malos momentos muchas veces se repiten", de un trago se acabó su vaso **-Barman sírvame otro… y que sea sin hielo-** dijo Issei.

 **-Que sean dos mi buen hombre-** dijo una voz detrás de Issei, quien resulto ser Kalez con un traje pero lo raro a los ojos de Issei es que llevaba un sobrero de brujo.

Ambos se sentaron en un cómodo silencio bebiendo con calma sus tragos, Issei podía sentir un cambio en el ambiente que lo relajaba y le ayudaba a calmar su mente desbocada por los pensamientos de quien fue su primer amor, siendo también quien más daño le hiso en el pasado, por esto dirigió su mirada a Kalez notando que a su alrededor había una aura invisible para los demás que producía el sentimiento de calma que lo invadía.

* * *

 **[AURA DE CALMA Y ARMONÍA]-ACTIVA-LVL: ¿?-COSTE: ¿?**

 **Un aura que aclara la mente de los afectados dotándolos de paz interna y externa de forma permanente.**

 **EFECTOS: [¿?]**

* * *

 **-Muchas gracias… me hacía falta-** dijo Issei sintiéndose en paz y con su mente clara.

 **-No hay nada que agradecer Issei, no puedo permitir que mi agente este en un estado tan depresivo-** dijo Kalez bebiendo un trago de su bebida **-Pero he venido por otra razón… ya has llegado a un nivel respetable y por eso ahora podrás viajar entre dimensiones-** termino de decir.

Issei se quedó callado por un tiempo asimilando la información **-Dime crees que podría irme por un tiempo para descansar…*suspiro* de todo esto-** dijo mirando a Kalez quien asintió antes de chasquear sus dedos.

* * *

 _ **[PUERTA GAMER] HA SIDO ACTUALIZADA POR UN AGENTE EXTERNO.**_

 _ **[MAPA] HA SIDO ACTUALIZADO POR UN AGENTE EXTERNO CON [MULTIVERSO MAP].**_

 _ **HAS ADQUIRIDO UNA NUEVA HABILIDAD [CARTOGRAFÍA]**_

 **[CARTOGRAFÍA]-PASIVA-LVL: MAX**

 **HABILIDAD QUE ACTUALIZA TODOS LOS MAPAS DE FORMA PERFECTAMENTE PRECISA, DANDO LA CAPACIDAD DE MARCAR PUNTOS Y DE ADQUIRIR MEJOR INFORMACIÓN PARA LOS MAPAS DE FORMA FÁCIL.**

* * *

Con una pequeña orden mundial Issei abrió su ventana de mapa y de inmediato noto los cambios, el mapa ahora podía ser 3D y ser visible para los demás si así lo deseara, también noto una gran cantidad de puntos en el mapa de la ciudad, pero lo interesante es que habían diferentes "pestañas" para cambiar el mapa al mundial o al de Japón el cual estaba completamente con color, mientras que el del mundo tenía algunas áreas a color de países a los cuales había viajado por diferentes razones en el pasado **-(Cuando sea libre de Rías, debería volver viajar y ver el mundo… si empezaría por Italia para ver a Enzo, después a Rusia y ver a Vlad… quien sabe incluso podría ir a Paris y ver la mona lisa como siempre quise)-** pensó Issei sonriendo ligeramente, al recordar su sueño de viajar por todo el mundo y conocer todo lo que valía la pena.

 **-Necesitara esa [Habilidad] para viajar a través de dimensiones de forma segura… y cómo quieres descansar de este mundo, te tengo tu primera misión de mi parte-** dijo Kalez chasqueando sus dedos.

* * *

 _ ***PING***_

 _ **NUEVA MISIÓN OBLIGATORIA: EL INICIO DE UN LÍDER**_

 _ **-OBJETIVOS-**_

 _ **-INICIA UNA ORGANIZACIÓN/NACIÓN USANDO [NPC]-**_

 _ **-OBJ. OPCIONALES—**_

 _ **-CONSTRUYE UN EJÉRCITO TECNOLÓGICO-**_

 _ **-CONSTRUYE UN EJÉRCITO ANTIGUO-**_

 _ **-RECOMPENSAS—**_

 _ **[DESBLOQUEO MENÚ [COMANDANTE]**_

 _ **DINERO: 2.000.000**_

 _ **BONUS: [¿?]—DINERO: 4.000.000**_

* * *

Antes que pudiera Issei pudiera hablar de nuevo reacciono de forma automática atrapando un libro, antes de sentir una mano encima de tu cabeza **-te enviare a una dimensión de tu elección… y en el libro está todo lo que necesitas saber sobre viajes a través de dimensiones… al final del libro hay una hoja con las estadísticas que tenías cuando eras un Yakuza-** dijo Kalez desapareciendo a Issei en un destello, antes de poner algo de dinero en la barra y levantarse **-(Sera mejor que se apure porque la situación en uno de los universos de Darksaiders está a punto de volverse descontrolada)-** pensó antes de desaparecer en un destello borrando la mente de todos en el bar.

* * *

 **DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS-2 HORAS UNIVERSO DXD**

 _ **UNIVERSO: STARCRAFT (M-311)**_

 _ **TIPO DE UNIVERSO: VIDEOGAME/FICCIÓN (universo regido por reglas de videojuegos referente al tiempo, producción, recuperación, recursos etc.)**_

 _ **SISTEMA: PRIME**_

 _ **PLANETA: CAOS**_

* * *

 **-MÁTENLO Y TRÁIGANME SU CUERPO-** grito una voz estridente, la cual provenía de un hombre de piel verde, con partes mecánicas arcaicas reemplazando partes de su pecho, en el cual en su centro tenía un circulo con una luz verde neón, uno de sus ojos tenía un ojo igual al círculo, sus dedos fueron remplazados por inyectadoras llenas de un líquido verde oscuro, llenado por tubos de plásticos desde sus brazos hasta un gran barril de chatarra en su espalda, su única ropa eran unos pantalones marrones destartalados sostenidos por una cuerda usada como cinturón, este es el Dr. Zomber el Boss de **[CREAR ID: ZOMBI]** quien también es el que creo todo los zombis del ID.

Unos veinte **[Zombi experimento (fallido)** se lanzaron con la orden de su creador, con sus martillos levantados para aplastar a su objetivo que estaba parado sin reaccionar, hasta que levanto su mano perezosamente y decenas de portales dorados surgieron a sus espaldas, los cuales empezaron a disparar ráfagas de proyectiles que resultaron ser espadas matando a todos los zombis con facilidad al dejarlos como puercoespines.

 **-*suspiro* ya ríndete Zomber, solo déjame matarte para ver si por fin sueltas tu habilidad-** dijo Issei viendo con aburrimiento al Boss, ya que lo había matado varias veces con facilidad pero aun no tenía su habilidad… la cual en su opinión podía ser muy poderosa.

 **-Cállate niño estúpido y muérete para que pueda estudiar tu cuerpo y crear un ejército de zombis invencibles *risa loca*-** dijo Dr. Zomber mientras Issei lo veía riéndose con clara molestia, a pesar que la primera vez su monologo fue interesante ahora solo era molesto y estúpido, por eso con una pequeña orden detrás de él se abrió un portal, salió el tubo de un cañón plateado con gravados como sus cuchillas y con un pequeño movimiento este disparo un haz de luz roja directo al Boss, quien seguía en su monologo hasta que fue alcanzado y exploto como la caída de un rascacielos.

Issei se quedó viendo como el cuerpo de su enemigo empezaba a desaparecer en polvo, antes de que sus instintos le gritaran y saltara 10 metros en el aire **-(Hay malditos Lurker)-** pensó al ver como líneas de espinas empezaban a salir apuntando al lugar donde había estado parado **-[Descarga eléctrica]-** llamo Issei lanzando un relámpago de su mano, el cual se expandió por todo el terreno concentrándose en algunos puntos que estallaron en geiseres de sangre, mostrando la muerte de los enemigos bajo tierra con gran gracia aterrizo en el suelo mirando a su alrededor en especial como era el medio ambiente.

El planeta Caos nombrado por Issei después de iniciar su "facción" **[Terran]** , es un planeta 2 veces más pequeño que la tierra, pero lo que falta en tamaño lo recompensaba con sus condiciones siendo estas un clima cambiante entre nublado con temperatura 5º a calor extremo, pasando a tormentas eléctricas con lluvia acida las cuales podían derretir un autobús en unos 5 minutos, también la atmosfera era venenosa y en algunas partes era extremadamente inflamable, todo el planeta estaba cubierto de lo que parecía roca volcánica tan dura como el acero, se podían ver grietas en la superficie en las cuales se encontraban llenas de lava, gases inflamables o tóxicos.

Los pensamientos de Issei fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de propulsores a sus espaldas, al voltearse pudo ver un **[Dropship]** siendo escoltado por dos **[Valkyrie]** las cuales empezaron a sobre volar la zona, mientras el transporte aterrizaba cerca de Issei causando ondas de aire por la presión de los propulsores.

Cuando la puerta de la nave se abrió de ella descendieron 4 figuras idénticas en físico y equipamiento, estos eran los **[Comandos]** unidades Terran diseñadas por Issei, su equipo consistía en unos trajes enterizos negros debajo de armadura ligera en forma de pechera con hombros, armadura en los antebrazos y pantalones blindados, su armas eran una pistola en su cintura como arma secundaria, siendo la principal una ametralladora AK-47 futurista que tenían un lanza granada acoplado.

 **-Comandante el proyecto "Raiden" ha sido completado y el proyecto "Murasame" ya ha sido guardado en su [Inventario]-** dijo uno de los comandos mientras los otros daban un saludo militar.

 **-Entendido soldado, retirémonos hacia "Elysium"-** dijo Issei con la voz de un líder militar montándose en la nave **-Piloto lléveme rápido a la capital-** ordeno recibiendo un "sí señor" como la compuerta se cerraba y todos tomaban asiento antes de asegurarse a los mismos, como la nave ya estaba saliendo de la atmosfera de Caos, como una especie de tableta de cristal con marco de acero inoxidable la cual disponía de los avances y sucesos dentro de la facción mientras estaba entrenando **-(*Hmp* creo que extermine el 90% de los "sujetos" en caos… será mejor que avise para que los repongan)-** pensó Issei como su ojo izquierdo se tiño de rojo oscuro y venas aparecieron a su alrededor, mientras en su mente una imagen apareció de lo que parecía una especie de capullo de color piel que palpitaba y era rodeado de lo que parecían telarañas.

 **-** _ **Mi lord a que debo el honor de esta comunicación-**_ dijo a través de palpitaciones el "capullo".

 **-(Necesito que envíes más Zerg a Caos para mi entrenamiento, también quiero saber cómo va el proyecto "resurrección")-** dijo Issei a través de su mente.

 **-** _ **Por supuesto… ya tenemos las nuevas tandas de Zerg para ser enviados, todos ellos con su hambre de sangre aumentada y las mejoras pertinentes… el proyecto está detenido solo por la falta de muestras de la raza… aunque esta la posibilidad de usar ADN de reptil para completar el genoma solo que no sería de la calidad máxima-**_ informo el "capullo" como lo que parecían arañas del tamaños de puños y con cristales de colores en su centro, se movían por la superficie del mismo sin que Issei o el "capullo" les pareciera extraño.

 **-(Excelente no esperaba menos de ti… ahora dime cuanto falta para que tu metamorfosis termine)-** dijo Issei como el "capullo" convulsiono un poco de lo que se podía llamar felicidad como respuesta a las palabras de Issei.

 **-** _ **Muchas gracias por su palabras mi lord, ellas llenan mi corazón de tanta felicidad… o lo que se está convirtiendo en un corazón… y mi metamorfosis concluirá en un mes y medio-**_ dijo el "capullo" como las arañas lo mordían y las joyas en sus centros brillaban un poco antes de apagarse y que las arañas se retiraran de la superficie.

 **-(Me alegra que falte poco, no puedo esperar para ver tu apariencia *escucha aviso del piloto* hablamos luego)-** dijo Issei cortando la comunicación y que su ojo izquierdo volviera a la normalidad antes de presionar el intercomunicador cercano **-Que ocurre-** pregunto Issei.

 **-** _ **Hemos entrado a la atmosfera de Elysium y nos acercamos a la capital a máxima velocidad-**_ se escuchó la voz del piloto en las bocinas.

 **-Yo me bajare en mi centro de investigación personal-** dijo Issei recibiendo un "sí señor" del piloto, como momentos después Issei ya estaba parado de su asiento y descendía por la plataforma hacia el suelo, al salir pudo apreciar el paisaje de la capital llena de rascacielos de cristal azulado, grandes árboles y gran cantidad de plantas en los jardines y calles de la ciudad por las cuales transitaban unos pocos autos militares de transporte.

Issei termino de apreciar la vista al sentir algunas molestias en su cuerpo, empezó a caminar a las puertas de acceso con el viento meciendo el manto negro que lo cubría **-[Espero que no vayas a encerarte en tu laboratorio de nuevo socio, sabes que deberías restablecerte después de entrenar tanto para volver a alcanzar el [Juggernaut Drive]… a pesar de haberlo usado solo una vez en el pasado]-** dijo Draig siendo la voz de la razón como lo había sido las últimas dos semanas, ya que pudo ver por primera vez el afán de Issei de entrenar y administrar a los Terran hasta llegar a este punto.

 **-Tranquilo sé que he estado sobre esforzándome estos últimos días, pero sabes que era necesario para recuperar mis estadísticas de cuando era un Yakuza-** dijo Issei recordando la primera vez que vio la lista de sus estadísticas antiguas, había sentido como su creencia de fortaleza se había roto en ese momento a causa de la diferencia abismal entre sus estadísticas **-Pero ahora he recuperado todo mi poder y solo me haré más fuerte desde ahora-** dijo Issei con convicción con sus ojos rojos brillantes, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su base su mente se dirigió a los eventos que iniciaron esta facción.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-LLEGADA AL UNIVERSO-PLANETA ELYSIUM-**

Issei acaba de aparecer en una nube de humo y de inmediato pudo ver un centro de comando Terran rodeado de una decena de SVC los cuales estaban desactivados, cerca del centro de comando había un yacimiento grande de minerales y algunos sacos de gas.

El medio ambiente del planeta era parecido a la tierra con algunas claras diferencias, como el cielo anaranjado o los arboles de 10 metros de alto y tan gruesos como un automóvil compacto, el viento era algo húmedo y la temperatura junto con la humedad daba la sensación de estar en una selva a pesar de por el número de árboles era un bosque.

Sin retraso entro en el centro de comando, viendo como su interior era gigantesco con gran cantidad de cosas en su interior, como una línea de ensamblaje para SVC, unas barracas o áreas listas para ser asignadas a algún propósito, después de caminar un poco llego a la zona de control privada.

La zona de control es una habitación grande en forma circular llena de pantallas brillantes de diferentes tamaños, el piso y paredes de metal brillante rodeando una silla de cuero negra que tenía una media luna con teclados complejos, Issei viendo lo complejo del proceso a venir puso una mano en el suelo utilizando su **[Agarre Estructural]** que se extendió por toda la habitación, para entender todo lo posible del área, propósito e historia de la misma como un ceño fruncido se desarrolló en su cara al ver algunas imágenes en específico **-*suspiro* aunque leí la información al elegir este universo… todavía se siente raro saber lo que paso con las tres razas de StarCraft-** dijo Issei en voz alta tomando asiento y empezando a teclear rápidamente comandos, adquiridos al analizar toda la habitación, como en la pantalla más grande empezaron a aparecer palabras.

* * *

 _ **Código de acceso: ********_

 _ **Nombre de usuario: Roland *******_

… … … _**ACCESO CONCEDIDO… … …**_

 _ **INICIANDO PROCESO DE ACTIVACIÓN DE UNIDADES**_

…

…

…

 _ **PROCESO DE ACTIVACIÓN: COMPLETADO UNIDADES A LA ESPERA DE ÓRDENES**_

… _**INICIANDO PROCESO DE ADMISIÓN DE NUEVO COMANDANTE…**_

* * *

Un disco que rodeaba a Issei se elevó hacia el techo escaneando con una luz roja a Issei, quien se había quedado paralizado para evitar cualquier problema con el sistema.

* * *

 _ **NUEVO COMANDANTE ANALIZADO Y ACEPTADO**_

 _ **BIENVENIDO COMANDANTE ISSEI HYODO**_

* * *

Fueron las palabras que aparecieron en la pantalla mayor, antes que las demás entraran en línea y mostraran diferentes informaciones o cámaras, después de tomar un ligero respiro Issei dio las primeras ordenes de empezar la explotación de minerales y que cuando hubieran los recursos suficientes una refinería para gas fuera construida, la cual fue para su sorpresa construida en apenas 1 minuto 30 segundo, el mismo tiempo que se tomaba en el juego solo que había varias opciones como de poner tuberías desde la refinería al centro de comando para no tener que usar SVC en sus operaciones de gas, con una pequeña orden se construyeron tres kilómetros de tuberías subterráneas sin dañar el suelo o tardándose más de unos 40 segundos.

 **-La información de que este universo se rige por reglas de videojuegos no era broma… como si mi capacidad [Gamer] no fuera lo bastante rota-** dijo Issei escribiendo una lista de órdenes de varios puntos que eran los que hacia cuando jugaba la campaña en la computadora, por esto la sorpresa volvió al ver que solo le tomaría al número actual de SVC casi 45 minutos, en completar todos los edificios que conocía del juego aunque pudo notar que estos estaban clasificados como "estructuras de campaña de avanzada", por eso selecciono el tipo de estructura para ver su definición.

* * *

 _ **ESTRUCTURAS DE CAMPAÑA DE AVANZADA TERRAN: Son estructuras genéricas y en gran medidas limitadas, usadas como medio para iniciar colonizaciones o construcción de bases temporales y desechables.**_

* * *

Al leer la información bloqueo ese tipo de construcciones para ver las clasificadas como "permanentes" las cuales eran 20 veces mejores y más grandes que las otras, al ver esto Issei adapto la lista para que los SVC se concentraran en transformar el centro de comando en un edificio central de comando, el cual era un rascacielos casi completamente metálico, para después pasar a un centro de investigación y a unas barracas, siendo las ultimas en realidad un centro de clonación donde se fabricaban los soldados usando muestras pre-determinadas.

Un panel cerca del teclado se abrió mostrando un brazalete plateado, el cual un símbolo que reconoció de inmediato a penas sus ojos se posaron en el mismo, era una máscara Tengu sin nariz larga su color era negro, teniendo una espada occidental y una lanza atravesándola en forma de equis formando un símbolo parecido al que tendría un pirata, este fue su símbolo personal cuando era un Yakuza un símbolo que causaba miedo a sus enemigos, como respeto y fe a sus soldados o inocentes protegidos por él.

 **-Espero que la precisión en la fabricación de su símbolo, le sea satisfactoria comandante Hyodo-** dijo una voz de una mujer sorprendiendo a Issei, pudiendo ver que la pantalla central mostraba la silueta de la cara de una mujer de color morado con fondo gris **-Permítame presentarme comandante, yo soy la IA (inteligencia artificial) asistente de los comandantes y seré quien le ayude a administrar esta facción de StarCraft… y antes que pregunte cuando fue escaneado recibí información sobre su habilidad (Gamer) así que no habrá necesidad de ocultar nada de mi-** dijo la voz mientras la mente de Issei evaluaba la situación por unos momentos.

 **-Entonces serás mi asistente solo para la administración o en otras cosas-** pregunto Issei.

 **-No mi programación dice que tengo que asistirle en todos los aspectos de su vida profesional o informal-** dijo la IA.

 **-Excelente me alegra tenerte a mi lado… ahora para empezar ¿Sabes si puedes encontrar algunos Zerg (Overlord) y algunos (Drone)?-** pregunto Issei como un nuevo mapa aparecía en la pantalla enfrente de él, causando que sus ojos rojos brillaran y sed de sangre empezaba a salir de su cuerpo como olas **-Es hora de cazar-** termino de decir depredadoramente.

* * *

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **-Comandante se encuentra bien, ha estado parado frente al panel por unos 2 minutos-** dijo IA a través del brazalete.

La voz de su asistente, saco de sus recuerdos a Issei que noto que estaba en una habitación de restauración corporal la cual tiene forma circular de unos 3 metros de diámetro, formado por hexágonos negros con bordes blancos neón, delante de Issei se encontraba una ventana holográfica en la cual selecciono algunas opciones mientras una mascarilla que cubría sus pómulos, nariz, boca hasta la parte inferior de la barbilla.

Al desaparecer la ventana holográfica, en las paredes se abrieron algunas boquillas que empezaron a expulsar un líquido ligero de color verde claro, el cual llenaba la habitación a gran velocidad y al tocar cualquier pieza de ropa esta se deshacía rápidamente, sin dejar daños en la piel de Issei.

 **-Comandante me preguntaba… ¿Cuál será la posición de la crisálida cuando se abra?-** pregunto IA.

 **-Sera mi primer teniente… el primero que he tomado en toda mi vida-** dijo Issei con calma a través de la mascarilla, recordando la cantidad de conferencias que recibió en el pasado por parte de su maestro y su líder, por no tomar un teniente como era la costumbre ya que en vez de un teniente, Issei siempre había tenido soldados entrenados personalmente por él, quienes lo habían acompañado desde el principio de su carrera como Comandante hasta el final de la misma **-(Espero que estén en un mejor lugar)-** pensó con algo de tristeza y dolor al recordar a sus soldados que se convirtieron en su familia y amigos.

 **-Entiendo comandante… por eso me gustaría tener su autorización para crear un cuerpo biológico para mi…claro mantendría los costos bajos y no entorpecería cualquier investigación-** dijo IA como el líquido ya estaba llegando a la cintura de Issei y había borrado sus pantalones con la parte inferior de su manto.

 **-No veo ningún problema que tengas un cuerpo y puedes construirlo como quieras… usa todos los recursos disponibles que no se enlacen conmigo, el resto es tuyo-** dijo Issei recibiendo un "si comandante" antes de que todo la habitación se llenara y toda su ropa desapareciera, mientras sus ojos se cerraban vio dos ventanas aún abiertas su (Estado) y (Lista de Habilidades)

* * *

 **NOMBRE:** Issei Hyodo

 **EDAD:** 17 años

 **LVL:** 74

 **EXP:** 13%

 **TITULO:** NAITO RYŪKETSU GIN

 **AFILIACIÓN:** CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN; FACCIÓN DIABLO; FACCIÓN TERRAN (O.N.I)

 **RAZA:** DEMONIO REENCARNADO

 **OFICIOS PRINCIPALES:** [LUCHADOR], [LÍDER], [ARTILLERO], [ASESINO]

 **HP:** 2305/2305 (REGENERA: 22 HP/segundo)

 **MP:** 7145/7145 (REGENERA: 61 MP/segundo)

 **STR:** 158

 **END:** 145

 **DEX:** 162

 **INT:** 189

 **SIO:** 220

 **MAG:** 280

 **LUK:** 143

 **CAR:** 200

 **PUNTOS:** 0

 **DINERO:** 62.000.000 **($)** \+ 3.000.000 x hora

 **RECURSOS:** 23.000.000 + 2.000.000 x hora **(INVENTARIO)** \- 90.000.000 + 30.000.000 x hora **(BASE)**.

 **[HABILIDADES]**

 **[OBSERVAR]-ACTIVA-LVL: 62-COSTO: 2MP-RANGO: -C**

 **[DETECTAR]-ACTIVA/PASIVA-LVL: 60-RANGO: -C**

 **[KICK BOXING]-PASIVA-LVL: MAX**

 **[MAESTRÍA CON ESPADA] –LVL: 42-PASIVA-RANGO: -C**

La habilidad de manejar una espada con la precisión y clase de un maestro en el arte.

+245% Daño con espadas

+250% Probabilidades de GOLPE CRITICO

 **BONUS LVL:** El usuario puede enviar cortes de viento y cortar acero reforzado sin costo de mana.

 **[MAESTRÍA CON DOBLE EMPUÑADURA] –LVL: 52-PASIVA: -C**

La habilidad de manejar dos espadas con la precisión y clase de un maestro en el arte.

+350% Daño con dos espadas

+500% Probabilidades de GOLPE CRITICO

 **BONUS LVL:** El usuario puede enviar cortes de viento y cortar acero reforzado sin costo de mana.

 **[MAESTRÍA CON ARCO] –LVL: 43-PASIVA-RANGO: -C**

La habilidad de manejar arcos con la precisión y clase de alguien que ha practicado el arte por muchos años, sin ser un maestro en el arte.

+250% Daño con arco

+320% Probabilidades de GOLPE CRITICO

 **Rango:** 9.2 KM

 **BONUS LVL:** El usuario lanza flechas 5 veces más rápido, puede penetrar acero reforzado con facilidad.

-Vista del usuario mejorada a niveles divinos-

 **[MAESTRÍA CON ARMAS DE POSTE] –LVL: 59-PASIVA-RANGO: -C**

La habilidad de manejar armas de poste (lanzas, alabardas, hachas) con la precisión y clase de un maestro en el arte.

+389% Daño con armas de poste

+423% Probabilidades de GOLPE CRITICO

 **BONUS LVL:** El usuario puede penetrar y cortar metal con facilidad, al lanzar el arma se mueve 6 veces más rápido.

 **[MAESTRÍA CON HOJAS PEQUEÑAS]- LVL: 59-PASIVA-RANGO: -C**

 **[MAESTRÍA CON ARMAS DE FUEGO]- LVL: 78-PASIVA-RANGO: -C**

 **[CRAFTING]-PASIVA-LVL: 45-RANGO: -C**

 **[SUB HAB]-[HERRERÍA]-PASIVA-LVL: 56-RANGO: -C**

 **[SUB HAB]-[CONSTRUCCIÓN]-PASIVA-LVL: 74-RANGO: -C**

 **[OCULTAMIENTO DE PRESENCIA]-ACTIVA-LVL: 67-RANGO: -C**

 **[COCINA]-PASIVA-LVL: 82-RANGO: -C**

 **[PROYECCIÓN]-ACTIVA-LVL: 50-COSTO: MP DEPENDE DEL OBJETO-RANGO: -C**

Duración: Infinita.

 **[REFUERZO]-ACTIVA-LVL: 92-COSTO: 39 MP-RANGO: -C**

+20% capacidades totales de un objeto o cuerpo.

 **[TRACING]-ACTIVA-LVL: 89-COSTO: COMPLEJIDAD OBJ. -RANGO: -C**

Duración: INFINITO

Degradación: INEXISTENTE

 **[MAESTRÍA MANA]-PASIVA-LVL: MAX-RANGO: C+**

-98% MP REQUERIDO PARA USAR HABILIDADES.

 **[EMIYA STANCE]-PASIVA-LVL: 73-RANGO: -C**

 **[AGARRE ESTRUCTURAL]-ACTIVA-LVL: 81-COSTO: 5 MP-RANGO: -C**

BONUS LVL:-Los ojos son dotados de la capacidad de usar la habilidad causando que ya no sea necesario el contacto físico-

 **[EYE OF THE MIND (TRUE)] –LVL: 62-PASIVA-RANGO: -C**

A través de la experiencia en batalla continua se obtiene un sexto sentido para prever ataques y ubicación de los enemigos.

 **[ÍTEM CREATION] –LVL: 59-ACTIVA-COSTO: 135MP-RANGO: -C**

La habilidad de crear objetos que estén al alcance en cuanto a recursos y compresión del usuario.

 **[RIDE]-LVL: 54-PASIVA-RANGO: -C**

La habilidad de montar/manejar un vehículo o ser vivo.

 **[JEWELCRAFT] –LVL: 63-PASIVA/ACTIVA-COSTO: 28MP MÍNIMO-RANGO: -C**

Taumaturgia concentrada en la creación de joyas para almacenar magia y utilizarlas como MISTIC CODES limitados, con varios usos.

 **[TAUMATURGIA] –LVL: 50-PASIVA/ACTIVA-RANGO: -C**

La ciencia que ambiciona lograr la magia, también conocida a lo más cercano a la magia en el NASUVERSE su nivel aumenta según el conocimiento y estudio del usuario en lo que quiere lograr.

 **[MANA BURST] –LVL: 52-ACTIVA-COSTO: 40/SEG RANGO: -C**

Envía magia en presión y cantidad a partes del cuerpo o a un objeto aumentando sus capacidades.

* * *

 **\- [POKEMON] -**

 **[PROTECCIÓN]-LVL MAX-**

 **[SOFOCO]-LVL MAX-**

 **[HÍPER RAYO]-LVL MAX-**

 **[GARRA METAL]-LVL MAX-**

 **[GARRA DRAGÓN]-LVL MAX-**

 **[METEORO DRAGÓN]-LVL MAX-**

 **[GIGA IMPACTO]-LVL MAX-**

 **[TELETRANSPORTACION]-LVL MAX-**

 **[RECUPERACION]-LVL MAX-**

 **[FUEGO FATUO]-LVL MAX-**

 **[PUÑO SOMBRA]-LVL MAX-**

 **[METRONOMO]-LVL MAX-**

 **[MEGA PUÑO]-LVL MAX-**

 **[MEGA PATADA]-LVL MAX-**

 **[ALIENTO DE DRAGÓN]-LVL MAX-**

* * *

 **\- [FINAL FANTASY] -**

 **[RENDIR TIERRA] -LVL MAX**

 **[INCENDIO] -LVL MAX-**

 **[MANOTAZO] -LVL MAX-**

 **[ESPADA VIVA] -LVL MAX-**

 **[EMBESTIDA]-LVL MAX-**

* * *

 **\- [ARCO] -**

 **[ATRAPAR] -LVL MAX-**

 **[CUPIDO] -LVL MAX-**

 **[BESO TOXICO] -LVL MAX-**

 **[PERFORAR] -LVL MAX-**

 **[DESARMAR] -LVL MAX-**

* * *

 **\- [OFICIOS FINAL FANTASY: DOMINADOS] -**

 **-ILUSIONISTA-**

 **-MAGO NEGRO-**

 **-MAGO BLANCO-**

 **-ESGRIMIDOR-**

 **-SOLDADO-**

 **-LUCHADOR-**

 **-PALADIN-**

 **-MAGO TEMPORAL-**

 **-NINJA-**

 **-DOMADOR-**

 **-CHAMAN-**

 **-FRANCOTIRADOR-**

 **-ASESINO-**

 **-MAGO AZUL-**

 **-CAZADOR-**

 **-ALQUIMISTA-**

 **-MALABARISTA-**

 **-TIRADOR-**

 **-MONJE BLANCO-**

* * *

 **\- [AFINIDADES ELEMENTALES] -**

 **[AFINIDAD FUEGO] –LVL: 20-PASIVA**

 **[AFINIDAD AGUA] –LVL: 39-PASIVA**

 **[AFINIDAD RAYO] –LVL: 38-PASIVA**

 **[AFINIDAD VIENTO] –LVL: 37-PASIVA**

 **[AFINIDAD TIERRA] –LVL: 22-PASIVA**

 **[AFINIDAD HIELO]—LVL: 44-PASIVA**

 **[AFINIDAD TORMENTA]—LVL: 44-PASIVA**

* * *

 **[MAGIAS]**

 **[MAGIA DE BALA] –LVL: 32-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: -C**

Magia enfocada en la creación de balas de energía, con efectos diseñados por su lanzador limitado solo por imaginación, conocimiento y afinidad.

BALAS: Bala perforadora, Bala explosiva, Bala veloz, Bala Tormenta…

 **[MAGIA DE HIELO AVANZADA] –LVL: 56-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: -C**

Magia del elemento hielo solo alcanzable para magos de alto nivel, esta magia crea y manipula hielo y sus parecidos para atacar y/o defender.

 **[MAGIA ASESINO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO] –LVL: 100-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: C**

Magia antigua y pérdida creada y enseñada a los humanos por los dragones, en las épocas de la guerra humano-dragón, esta magia modifica el cuerpo del usuario de forma permanente dándole un cuerpo seudo-dragón como la piel, músculos y ojos. El usuario es altamente resistente a su elemento afín y poder consumirlo para restablecer energía, mientras el elemento sea externo, se dice que solo un asesino de dragón puede matar de verdad a un dragón de clase ultra o rey aunque armas dragonslayer también aplican según el dicho.

 **[MAGIA ASESINA DEL DEMONIO DE HIELO] –LVL: 100-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: C**

Magia antigua y pérdida creada y enseñada por humanos usando energía demoniaca obtenida mediante contratos con demonios, esta magia data de la gran guerra entre facciones cuando algunos clanes demoniacos esclavizaron magos humanos para crear una nueva magia, esta magia permite la utilización de su elemento afín y la resistencia al mismo teniendo la capacidad de debilitar cualquier cosa con energía demoniaca, el usuario también puede consumir su elemento afín para restablecer su energía.

 **[ENERGY MAKE] –LVL: 39-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: -C**

Magia enfocada en la manipulación, creación y moldeo de energía en formas decididas y pensadas por su usuario.

 **[ICE MAKE] –LVL: 74-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: -C**

Magia enfocada en la manipulación, creación y moldeo de hielo en formas decididas y pensadas por su usuario.

 **[MANIPULACIÓN DEL CLIMA] –LVL: 12-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: -C**

Magia que cambia y modifica el clima y todos sus parámetros según el comando del usuario sin ser limitado por climas promedio o comunes, como la lluvia o tormenta.

 **[MAGIA DE ESPADAS] –LVL: 92-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: -C**

Magia enfocada en ser utilizada a través de espadas normales o mágicas, dotando y/o activando magia en las espadas usando el poder de las mismas y el del usuario.

Esa era la información en las ventanas que iluminaban un poco el líquido oscuro que llenaba la habitación antes de desvanecerse cuando cables y ventosas se aplicaban al cuerpo de Issei.

* * *

 **ACADEMIA KUOH-FINAL DE CLASES-DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Issei caminaba a la sede del club de ocultismo, después de pasar un día molesto en la academia con algunos de los estudiantes retrocediendo con miedo o evitándolo en especial el club de kendo, mientras que otros en lo que solo se podía "arrogancia suicida" lo atacaron en un grupo en el receso mientras los otros estudiantes que le temían, escuchaban como los suicidas gritaban que aunque haya sido un comandante Yakuza, Issei seguramente ya no estaba en el estado físico optimo por su apariencia "desaliñada" y que las historias sobre los comandantes ser súper humanos eran solo fantasías creadas por ancianos tradicionalistas, después de sus palabrerías y ver como algunos de los que le temían a Issei les apoyaban verbal o físicamente se lanzaron contra Issei creyendo que lo aplastarían, solo para que todos los que no participaron vieran algo único en su vida.

Issei esquivaba y noqueaba a todo el que se acercara y si alguno lo había insultado en el pasado o durante la pelea, Issei les rompía la cara con golpes directos con algunos aspirantes a matones perdieron la movilidad en los brazos al tenerlos rotos en 4 partes por Issei, quien al final en menos de 3 minutos había vencido a 90 hombres y mujeres, siendo las ultimas no salvadas por su género ya que recibieron la misma cantidad de dolor y daños que los hombres en el grupo.

Al final Issei con pereza miro a todos los caídos quejándose del dolor o llorando en el suelo, antes de dirigir unas simples palabras a los presentes **-Ustedes son un montón de niños y niñas débiles e inmaduros, para mí solo son moscas moribundas que molestan un poco antes de morir *algunos tiemblan*… si intentan algo como esto de nuevo me asegurare que sus vidas no vuelvan a ser las mismas y como todos pudieron ver yo no discrimino entre chicos y chicas a la hora de pelear e impartir dolor-** dijo Issei retirándose del pateo sin importarle el silencio ensordecedor y el miedo en aumento dentro de los corazones de los estudiantes.

Issei dejo sus pensamientos cuando se encontró caminando por los pasillos de la antigua academia, antes de abrir la puerta a la habitación del club su **[Detección]** le permitió sentir algunas presencias que nunca había encontrado, junto con la presencia de Sona y su nobleza dentro de la habitación.

 ***LLORIQUEO***

 ***LLORIQUEO***

Al entrar de inmediato escucho el sonido de lloriqueo de una chica, el cual provenía de Rías quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en su escritorio mientras Akeno la abrazaba, diciéndole palabras suaves a sus oídos con Sona y Tsubaki paradas cerca de ellas mostrando algo de tristeza en sus rostros normalmente fríos, ellas eran el centro de las miradas de las dos noblezas presentes y la única presencia desconocida que era visible para Issei.

Era una chica de unos 16 años, rubia de ojos verdes sin pupila, piel blanca, llevaba un vestido blanco que solo se podría describir como "lindo" por los que la vieran, pero lo que provoco una mirada más interesada en Issei eran sus estadísticas.

* * *

 **NOMBRE:** Mavis Vermilion

 **EDAD:** [¿?]

 **LVL:** [¿?]

 **TITULO:** LA MAGA BLANCA ESTRATEGA

 **AFILIACIÓN:** CONSEJO DE MAGIA; FAIRY TAIL

 **RAZA:** ESPIRITU CELESTIAL; HUMANO; MAGA

 **HP:** 33.043/33.043 **[¿?]**

 **MP:** 80.659/80.659 **[¿?]**

 **DP:** 35.900/35.900 **[¿?] (DP: PUNTOS DE DEFENSA)**

 **STR:** 112 **[¿?]**

 **END:** 320 **[¿?]**

 **DEX:** 132 **[¿?]**

 **INT:** **[¿?]**

 **SIO:** **[¿?]**

 **MAG:** **[¿?]**

 **LUK:** 90

 **CAR:** 290 **[¿?]**

 **[MAGIA DE LUZ AVANZADA] –LVL: [¿?]-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: A [¿?]**

 **[LAW] –LVL: [¿?]-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: A [¿?]**

 **[LIGHT MAKE] –LVL: [¿?]-ACTIVA-COSTO: DEPENDE DEL HECHIZO-RANGO: B [¿?]**

* * *

Issei en su mente resumió sus pensamientos sobre Mavis **-(Si ella viene a matarnos, nos borrara a todos de la existencia antes que digamos "Q")-** pensó Issei dirigiéndole una ligera mirada con una sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, la cual fue respondida después de una mirada de ligera sorpresa e interés, antes de darle una sonrisa brillante a Issei y cuando este se disponía a hablarle fue interrumpido de forma inesperada.

Con un movimiento de su mano a la ligera desvió un puñetazo de Koneko notando que los miembros de las noblezas lo atacaban, Koneko tropezó al tener su puño desviado antes de sentir un gran dolor en su estómago de un puñetazo de Issei causándole tosiera sangre de su boca, antes de poder quejarse fue levantada del suelo con un gancho a la barbilla y al estar elevada recibió una patada muy fuerte en el estómago lanzándola con fuerza hacia la pared, dejándola apoyada a esta y tosiendo sangre cuando respiraba muy duro con claro dolor.

 **-KONEKO-** gritaron sus compañeros, dándole la oportunidad a Issei de notar que Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno y Rías seguían en el mismo estado que cuando entro, su análisis fue interrumpido cuando movió su cuerpo de forma automática esquivando una katana de Tomoe y un puñetazo de Yura siendo estas recibidas con puñetazos en sus caras, deteniéndolas como Issei tomo en un descuido la katana y la rompió con sus manos, esquivando después unas flechas de energía provenientes de Momo y Reya quienes le apuntaban con círculos mágicos **-(Basta de juegos no tengo tiempo que perder)-** pensó Issei algo fastidiado.

Las flechas volvieron a salir intentando impactar a Issei quien sorpresivamente tomo un puñetazo de Yura y le dio una llave al brazo rompiéndoselo con un gran sonido de quiebre, al mismo tiempo dándole una patada en la rodilla a Tomoe rompiéndosela antes de usar a ambas chicas como escudos contra las flechas, las cuales se enterraron poco profunda en sus espaldas, antes de ser empujadas para impactar contra los Alfiles quienes se desconcentraron antes de que las cuatro sintieran golpes en sus caras con Yura teniendo una nariz rota antes de ser lanzadas a la pared impactándola junto con Koneko.

Una cadena y un lazo azul intentaron someterlo solo para ser sostenidos por las manos de Issei quien tiró con fuerza atrayendo a sus usuarios mostrando ser Rossweisse y Saji, Issei con algunos movimientos retorció el brazo de Saji rodeándola con la lengua de su Sacred Gear antes de rodear su cuello con ella y empezar a asfixiar a Saji cuya cara se ponía roja por la falta de aire, la cadena de Rossweisse desapareció y cuando esta intento atacar por un costado, Issei uso su dominio sobre Saji para usarla como maza contra Rossweisse causando un choque entre los cuerpos sin derribar a la valquiria, un jalón muy fuerte después Saji retrocedió por el suelo mientras Issei avanzo rápido y le dio una patada en la cara a Rossweisse quien no pudo levantar sus manos a tiempo, causando que cayera de rodillas sosteniéndose la cara sangrante, Issei viendo que estaba detenida por ahora soltó a Saji que casi se desmallaba antes de golpearla en varias ocasiones en el dorso y la cara, mucho más fuerte que los golpes de las demás antes de lanzarla al montículo de heridos en la pared.

Un movimiento de cadera ligero pudo esquivar una apuñalada de una gran espada en su costado, antes de darle un golpe con el codo a la cara del usuario siendo Xenovia, Issei entonces tomo su brazo envolviéndolo con su derecho cerca del codo antes de hacer palanca en el antebrazo rompiéndoselo con facilidad, cegada por el dolor Xenovia no pudo evitar el golpe en la garganta que evito que gritara del dolor y una patada al costado de su rodilla rompiéndosela, Issei con fluidez uso su control sobre el brazo roto de Xenovia para usar un llave de judo y lanzarla al montículo de heridos, chocando de cara a la pared.

Antes de que Issei se dirigiera a Rossweisse que intentaba levantarse al estar confundida por la patada, fue detenido por Asia y Ruruko quienes intentaban parecer amenazantes fallando estrepitosamente, al tener sus ojos llorosos y un puchero apenas detenido **-(Ellas no asustarían ni a una mosca)-** pensó Issei con ojos aún más fríos, antes de caminar hacia ellas como estas intentaron atacarlo Asia con puñetazos imprecisos desviados y bloqueados con una mano moviéndose perezosamente antes de tomarla por el cuello y alzarla en el aire, Ruruko ataco con patadas intentando liberar a Asia solo para que su horror esta fuera usado como escudo recibiendo sus intentos de patadas, pero su mente no pudo concentrarse en su acción antes de ser levantada por el cuello y puesta al lado de Asia, Issei las miro un momento antes de apretar más el agarre para entonces chocar sus cabezas juntas y lanzarlos un poco por el aire, para darles varias patadas rápidas terminadas con una patada que golpeo ambas en las mejillas tirándolas a la pared con los demás.

Issei dirigió su mirada fría a una Rossweisse que acababa de ver como las dos miembros más inocentes eran golpeadas con facilidad, por esto ella dirigió una mirada de odio a Issei quien sequian con su pose desinteresada, pero cuando Rossweisse se iba a lazar contra Issei sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver como una espada del tamaño del cuerpo de Koneko y brillando con energía mágica impacto contra el cuello de Issei causando que ella cerrara sus ojos.

Al no escuchar nada abrió sus ojos para ver algo sorprendente la espada estaba contra el cuello de Issei con grietas por toda la hoja siendo empujada por Kiba, quien miraba con claro odio a Issei cuya mirada se dirigió al caballero, antes de que con un movimiento de cuello Issei causo que la hoja se convirtiera en fragmentos y con fuerza un gancho a la quijada de Kiba lanzándolo a la pared opuesta de las chicas, antes de dirigir su mirada a una Rossweisse paralizada quien había caído de rodillas temblando como una hoja, solo para enfocarse a un Kiba que intentaba levantarse.

El mundo de Rossweisse se había congelado como su mente intentaba procesar el movimiento de Kiba **-(Kiba iba a matar a Issei… él no dudo en intentar matarlo, pero porque sé que todos estábamos enojados… pero no hay razón para que Kiba quisiera matar a Issei)-** pensó Rossweisse con creciente pánico en su mente antes de ver la situación de los dos adolescentes, causando que sus ojos empezaran a brillar con lágrimas **-(Como llegamos a este punto)-** pensó Rossweisse.

Kiba se encontraba de rodillas con el rostro cubierto de sangre, varios dientes faltantes en su boca, sus brazos caídos y sueltos claramente rotos en especial el izquierdo, en el cual el hueso había atravesado el antebrazo sangrando en gran medida, todo siendo visto por Issei quien veía con algo de ira en sus ojos antes fríos, con sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de todos los que antes había llamado amigos.

 **-Sabes te tardaste en mostrar tu verdadera cara… maldito traidor barato y sumiso-** dijo Issei con claro odio en sus palabras, mirando a Kiba que intentaba abrir sus ojos hinchados y sangrantes, soltando quejidos de dolor al tener su quijada rota y garganta irritada **-Sospeche de ti desde que empezaste a salir con esa fan… pero no quise pensar que llegarías a este punto de odio hacia mí-** dijo con calma antes de tomar a Kiba por su camisa ensangrentada y lo levanto hasta la altura de sus ojos rojos que empezaron a mostrar rabia, antes de empujarlo en el pecho lanzándolo contra una pared cerca de Rías, mientras Issei se deslizo hacia atrás y movió su dedos ligeramente causando que cuchillas salieran de sus mangas posicionándose entre sus dedos, antes de lanzarlos hacia Kiba a altas velocidades y precisión, impactando en los antebrazos muslos y hombros, clavando a Kiba a la pared en forma de "X", Issei al ver a su "amigo" en ese estado dirigió su mirada a la valquiria solo para ver como ella empezaba a llorar, al ver eso Issei perdió su interés en ella así que dirigió su mirada a Rías y Sona junto a sus reinas, las cuales nunca se movieron ante la situación solo seguían concentrándose en una Rías llorando **-(Una barrera de sonido e imagen)-** pensó Issei viendo cierta distorsión en el espacio, pero con ligero toque con un dedos la barrera se llenó de grietas antes de dispersarse, llamando la atención de las chicas en su interior que solo pudieron abrir sus ojos al ver la habitación.

Vieron como la habitación antes pulcra tenía sus suelos con rayones y manchas de sangre, con algunos fragmentos de metal de lo que antes fueron espadas, también vieron el montón de chicas pegadas a la pared todas presentando golpes muy fuertes en el cuerpo y rostros, con algunas teniendo claramente miembros rotos, pero al ver el estado de Kiba sangrante y con claros signos de "tortura" desde su punto de vista sus ojos se llenaron de horror, para entonces dirigirse a la única persona en pie y su manos manchadas en sangre viéndolas con sus ojos rojos como rubíes **-Pe…pero que hiciste Ise…-** intento decir Akeno solo para que su compañera reina se lanzara contra Issei.

Sona, Akeno y Rías junto con algunas de las chicas aparte de Rossweisse la cual seguía llorando pudieron ver como Tsubaki intento golpear a Issei, siendo desviada y bloqueada con pereza sin importar la velocidad en aumento de la reina, Issei en uno de sus desvíos le dio una patada a la cadera de Tsubaki para darle un golpe en el estómago y hacerla retroceder, al verse superada Tsubaki invoco su naginata e inicio una danza con Issei donde esté claramente marcaba el paso al sacar un cuchilla de su manga izquierda y usarla para desviar el arma de Tsubaki.

Los choques de las armas producían chispas y destellos mientras el sudor caía por la cara de Tsubaki mientras Issei seguía sin mostrar fatiga o interés en los movimientos de su oponente, al poder bloquearlos con facilidad, en lo que solo pudo ser percibido como un borrón de velocidad ahora Issei tenía a una Tsubaki sangrante y golpeada por el cuello, mientras la levantaba en el aire y giraba su cuchilla velozmente en su mano derecha viendo los ojos llorosos de la reina **-Tu ataque me confirmo que lidio con una traición… por ser la "confirmadora" y por otra razón personal tu muerte será rápida-** dijo Issei y mucho para el horror de los testigos dejo de girar su cuchilla antes de iniciar lo que sería el movimiento que mataría a la chica en su mano, la apuñalada iba en un ángulo preciso hacia el corazón, pero al estar a un milímetro de perforar la carne fue detenido.

 **-Hyodo-sama le pido que se detenga, no puedo permitir que continúe con sus acciones-** dijo una voz nueva en la habitación, con un tono frio, autoridad y respeto.

 **-Me preguntaba cuando te mostrarías… incluso llegue a pensar que me dejarías matar a Kiba *suspiro* que lastima-** dijo Issei sin voltear y sin soltar a Tsubaki quien seguía asfixiándose por el agarre de hierro en su cuello.

 **-No lo detuve porque note que usted buscaba hacerlo sufrir, usando su claro conocimiento en tortura y el cuerpo humano-** dijo la voz antes de continuar **-Pero ahora usted en realidad iba a matar a Shinra-sama por eso tengo que detenerlo-** termino.

Soltando el agarre al cuello Tsubaki cayó de rodillas antes de sentir el empujón de un dedo en su frente, deslizándola por el suelo hasta impactar la pared cercana a Sona, quien se arrodillo para revisar el estado de su reina **-Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo-** se presentó Issei dirigiendo su mirada a la nueva presencia manteniendo su mirada fría y calmada, algo difícil al ver a la "diosa" enfrente a él.

Era una mujer a mitad de su veintes, con cabello plateado largo con dos trenzas pequeñas, ojos hermosos color plata, piel clara, llevaba poco maquillaje mostrando su belleza natural, su ropa consistía en un traje de criada francesa color azul y blanco, su cuerpo voluptuoso de pechos grandes mínimo F-cup, caderas perfectas, piernas largas, un trasero grande, la mujer era alta llegando casi a los pectorales de Issei, en total la mujer era una belleza única y perfecta, la cual miraba a Issei con una mirada calmada y en control.

 **-Soy Grafía Lucifuge la [Reina] de Sara Lucifer-** dijo Grafía presentándose dando un ligera reverencia hacia Issei, la cual fue respondida con un reverencia que usaría un caballero en la edad media frente a la nobleza, cosa que noto Grafía de inmediato como rubí y plata se encontraron, con ninguno apartando la vista de los ojos del otro por un par de segundos largos **-He venido por órdenes de mi ama para informar del rompimiento del compromiso entre usted y Rías-sama-** explico Grafía sin cambiar su expresión cuando Rías empezó a sollozar al escuchar sus palabras o la mirada de ira de Akeno hacia Issei, pero lo que si le intereso la expresión de Issei quien apenas levanto una ceja y sus ojos mostraron fastidio con un poco de ira, todo rápidamente suprimido para volver a su expresión fría.

 **-*chasquido* Esos malditos e impotentes ancianos Gremory, todavía no pueden soportar que los haya vencido en su juego y roto el compromiso con la familia Phenex…-** dijo Issei con claro desprecio hacia los ancianos de la familia Gremory, antes de dirigir su mirada a Grafía perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos **-En mi viaje al inframundo escuche que los Mao Leviatán y Lucifer tienen un amor extremadamente grande a sus hermanas pequeñas, tanto que cualquiera que les haga daño se le consideraría muerto… así que puedo asumir que usted no vino solo de mensajera, usted vino a matarme ¿no es cierto?-** dijo Issei como la habitación se sumergió en silencio y tención.

Grafía miro al joven… no al hombre frente a ella, con esos ojos llenos de experiencia y sabiduría, ojos profundos que al verlos ella no podía esquivar su pregunta él merecía la verdad y solo eso **-No se equivoca por órdenes de Lucifer-sama y Lady Gremory mi asignación es matarlo por hacerle daño a Rías-sama… también yo tengo sentimientos contra usted por lo que hizo-** termino de decir como todos sentían un peso enorme por la tención como todas la chicas habían despertado aun adoloridas, escuchaban con miedo las palabras dichas por Grafía.

Issei vio a través de la habitación a todos los presentes, analizando su plan de acción a la futura pelea con un demonio de clase Mao, conocida por su especialidad en magia y experiencia en la guerra civil, al ver que una pelea estaría en desventaja para él, de inmediato supo lo que tenía que hacer por eso cerro sus ojos por un par de segundos y suspiro, moviéndose dentro de su mente y alma para liberar algo oscuro en su interior.

* * *

 **MENTE/ALMA DE ISSEI**

Al aparecer en su alma lo primero que se veía era la hermosa luz solar iluminando, un montaña blanca brillante con pasto plateado cubriendo el suelo, Issei inicio su caminata hacia la base de la montaña disfrutando del ligero rose del pasto alto sabiendo que era posible que nunca más lo disfrutaría, al llegar a la base de la montaña vio una puerta de metal negro sin luz, contra restando la luminosidad del lugar claramente señal de lo que atrás de ella se encontraba y mientras más se acercaba un aura oscura salía de la puerta **-Ábrete-** ordeno Issei con un movimiento de mano, causando que la puerta se abriera y le dejara caminar en su interior lleno de oscuridad sin fin, antes que la puerta se cerrara y extinguiera dejando a Issei en la oscuridad.

 **-A llegado el momento de nuevo… solo que parece que este si será mi final-** dijo Issei mirando a su alrededor como parte de la oscuridad tomo forma de siluetas humanas arcaicas de ojos blancos, con expresiones de lucha y dolor antes de que unas cadenas de luz se encendieran mostrando que todas las siluetas estaban atadas por ellas **-Lamento no poder purificarlos de su odio sin sentido y ayudarlos a alcanzar la paz…*risa ligera* pero compartiré su mismo destino… por ahora prepárense para cantar con todo su odio, después de todo esta sería mi última pelea-** termino de decir Issei a los sombras quienes siguieron retorciéndose con las cadenas antes de desvanecerse para buscar a su socio, sin poder notar como algunas sombras dejaron de retorcerse con grietas de luz apareciendo en sus "cuerpos".

Issei ahora se encontraba enfrente del gran dragón que se había convertido en su mejor amigo que podría pedir, al verlo no pudo evitar recordar los momentos que compartieron entre sí, por eso en los ojos de ambos había dolor sabiendo lo que significaba la pelea por venir, Issei estaba sentado en el pasto mientras Draig estaba posado en su vientre con una pata encima de una tablilla de roca gigante llena de grietas que expulsaban una energía negra con bordes carmesís, en la tablilla estaba gravado el símbolo de la corona de un rey.

Antes de iniciar su conversación una esfera brillante tricolor apareció cerca de ellos, antes de que otra con luz gris apareciera al lado opuesto de la otra, Issei le explico la situación a las esferas como estas brillaron mucho más en claro miedo, tristeza e ira.

 **-** _ **Comandante movilizare a la armada Terran de inmediato… y mi cuerpo está listo así que lo apoyare en el combate-**_ dijo la esfera tricolor siendo la representación de la IA Terran asistente de Issei.

 **-** _ **Aunque normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con la maquina estúpida, puedo movilizar a la horda Zerg de inmediato para aplastar a esta tal "reina" y mi cuerpo perfecto puede salir del capullo permitiéndome ir a asistirlo-**_ dijo la esfera gris siendo la representación del "capullo" Zerg encargado de asistir a Issei con todo lo referente con esa raza.

 **-No esta es mi pelea… y aunque estoy seguro que moriré en ella pero me asegurare de llevarme a mi oponente y a los traidores conmigo-** dijo Issei sabiendo que si iba por todo lo alto desde el principio podría matar a Grafía ya que ella era conocida como una especialista en magia, mientras que él mantenía un alto poder en su cuerpo y control sobre el mismo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Issei todos sabían que no podían convencerlo de otra cosa, teniendo en cuenta que Issei tenía razón ya que con todo el entrenamiento y modificaciones nivelaban el campo.

Mientras estaba en la dimensión de STARCRAFT había usado la división de investigación y desarrollo Terran para estudiar su Sacred Gear, llegando a la conclusión de que estos son una combinación de ciencia y magia de gran nivel, por esto usando la división de investigación y desarrollo pudo modificar su **[Sacred Gear]** , dándole mejor blindaje y un diseño completamente nuevo para aprovechar la nueva habilidad del **[Booster Gear]** , la cual permite acceso al poder propio de Draig que aunque esté haya perdido la capacidad de doblar su poder, todavía disponía de sus reservas gigantescas de poder, las cuales aumentaban cada vez que se usaban siendo uno de los rasgos de Draig, mientras que su opuesto Albión aumenta sus reservas absorbiendo algo del poder que divide, Issei podía usar un 8% del poder de Draig mientras que el [Juggernaut Drive] puede usar un 32% manteniendo el control de sus acciones.

La armadura fue mejorada con una malla térmica en el interior para resistir cambios en las temperaturas, la armadura exterior fue reforzada con metales de Elysium tan duros como titanio, teniendo características especiales como aumentar el control de electricidad y resistencia a velocidades extremas, los "ojos" del casco están conectados a un supercomputador dotando de información de estado de la armadura y análisis de entorno.

Pero no fue solo su [Sacred Gear] que recibió modificaciones, ya que usando un "edificio" Zerg e investigaciones de los mismos, Issei atravesó modificaciones corporales dotándole de un factor regeneración, un núcleo de energía que se regenera aumentando sus reservas mágicas y regeneración, músculos optimizados para que no crecieran de forma desmedida obstaculizando su velocidad, afectando también su apariencia.

Issei les dedico algunas palabras cortas a sus acompañantes en la aventura que era su vida, desde que obtuvo su capacidad **-Fue un placer compartir mis últimos momentos con ustedes-** dijo Issei desapareciendo dejando atrás gran tristeza en sus compañeros, como la luz del ambiente se atenuaba y sin saberlo las grietas de luz en las sombras se extendían más como su lucha contra las cadenas.

* * *

 **HABITACION DEL CLUB-UN SEGUNDO DESPUÉS DE QUE ISSEI CERRARA SUS OJOS**

Al soltar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, Issei abrió sus ojos como ardientes rubís causando que un peso enorme cayera sobre los hombros de todos los presentes **-Espero que no tenga remordimientos en su vida Lucifuge-dono… porque hoy se muere junto con los traidores-** dijo Issei soltando un aura roja que cubría su cuerpo, siendo copiado por Grafía que empezó a liberar su aura plateada, como la respiración de los jóvenes empezó a ser pesada y sudaban debido al choque de auras, Issei seguía mirando a su oponente antes de recordar la presencia de Mavis **-VETE DE AQUÍ NIÑA ANTES DE QUE MUERAS EN EL FUEGO CRUZADO-** grito Issei dándole una ligera mirada a Mavis, con Grafía separando apenas su vista de Issei.

Las auras aumentaron su volumen y la temperatura empezó a descender, pero cuando el choque de potencias iba a ocurrir, dos círculos mágicos blancos idénticos aparecieron a los pies de los dos combatientes permitiendo que los ojos de las chicas se ajustaran, pudiendo notar que estos estaban en poses completamente diferentes, Issei tenía cuchillas entre sus dedos izquierdos con su mano derecha teniendo una espada de luz de exorcista dirigida al cuello de Grafía, quien tenía dos espadas occidentales hechas de hielo rodeado con auras frías una para bloquear la espada de luz y otra siendo apuntada al corazón de Issei **-DETENGANSE AHORA-** grito Mavis con su cuerpo cubierto con una aura luminosa que calmaba la presión sobre los presentes, los cuales la veían con gran impresión y algo de desconfianza **-No puedo permitir que se maten entre ustedes-** dijo Mavis con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Todos escucharon una risa calmada antes de notar que provenía de Issei, quien se movía lentamente a una pose calmada pero lista para atacar a pesar de estar aun dentro del círculo mágico de Mavis, la cual lo miraba con clara impresión antes de notar la falta de una de sus cuchillas en su mano izquierda, hasta verla clavada en el suelo y circulo cubierta por mana **-(El modifico mi círculo mágico con solo verlo ligeramente usando su cuchilla imbuida en magia… este no es un joven común)-** pensó Mavis viendo como Issei se concentraba en una Grafía que luchaba para moverse sin ningún éxito, tomando clara diversión de la lucha de su oponente.

 **-Voy a liberarlos, pero si vuelven a pelear los detendré hasta que se comporten como personas civilizadas-** dijo Mavis recibiendo una afirmación de parte de ambos combatientes, quienes se dirigieron ligeras miradas antes de calmarse **-Ok les daré una oportunidad, empiezo por presentarme soy Mavis Vermilion líder del grupo de representantes de la facción mágica, también soy líder del gremio Fairy Tail-** dijo Mavis con una ligera reverencia, respondida por los combatientes con claro respeto.

 **-Disculpe mi comportamiento Vermilion-sama, no digno de una sirvienta al servicio de Lucifer-sama-** dijo Grafía con clara pena, en su tono calmado de voz **-Aunque tengo que admitir que no se esperaba algún representante, hasta más tarde en esta semana-** dijo recuperando su profesionalismo sin contar las ligeras miradas a un Issei tranquilo.

 **-Es porque ella no está aquí es solo una proyección de pensamiento ¿no es cierto Mavis-dono?-** pregunto Issei recibiendo una afirmación de la maga algo sorprendida con su deducción, Issei solo sonrió con calma antes de notar que las chicas heridas empezaban a recuperar sus fuerzas, si los quejidos y movimientos ligeros significaban algo.

 **-Correcto esta es solo una proyección con la cual explore esta ciudad, para revisar la seguridad y distribución… todo cubierta por un hechizo de camuflaje especial, entre a la habitación unos minutos antes que Hyodo-san y no me mostré para no incomodar a la heredera Gremory… no intervine en el intento de ataque a Hyodo-san porque él me pareció más que calificado para vencer a todos sin matarlos, pero no puedo permitir un enfrentamiento entre ustedes dos ya que destruirían esta ciudad… y quizás Japón-** explico Mavis dejando que el peso de sus palabras finales cayera en las chicas, al saber que un choque entre las potencias de Issei y Grafía destruiría el país en caso de darse, un pensamiento que trajo miedo a sus mentes y corazones **-También note que Hyodo-san tiene ciertas reservas en iniciar una pelea con Grafía-san-** analizo Mavis.

Todas las chicas incluidas Grafía supieron la verdad en sus palabras, ya que Issei no había mostrado hostilidad directa solo respeto a Grafía hasta que esta admitió que iba a matarlo, algo que no entendían ya que él nunca había mostrado tanto respeto durante la temporada de **[Ranking Game]** , mientras las chicas pensaban en el comportamiento pasado de Issei, Grafía llego a su propia conclusión **-Es porque soy mujer-** dijo con clara hostilidad pensando que estaba siendo subestimada por su sexo, su enojo aumento al ver la sonrisa calmada dedicada por Issei **-(Maldito él no debería sonreír como si fuera mi amigo o compañero)-** pensó con un aura débil saliendo la cual iba a ser detenida por Mavis, pero antes de hablar escucharon la risa de Issei un poco más fuerte que antes, ahora molestando a Grafía, Mavis y Rossweisse.

 **-*risa ligera* Disculpe mi risa… no pude evitarlo, si yo la trato con respeto es por dos razones simples…-** dijo Issei mirando los ojos de Grafía, ella mostrando claro interés **-Es porque usted merece el respeto, yo no muestro respeto a unos ancianos inútiles que no pueden levantar un arma y con claros pensamientos degradantes en cuanto a mi apariencia y clase… algo que usted Lucifuge-dono no es manteniendo respeto y profesionalismo a pesar de su aversión hacia mí-** dijo calmando las molestias en las tres mujeres al sentir y ver la verdad en sus palabras.

Grafía calmo sus miradas hacia Issei reconociendo sus palabras con cierta renuencia **-Aunque sus palabras me alagan** _ **ligeramente**_ **… no puedo desistir de mis órdenes de matar al joven que Rías-sama tanto ama y rompió su corazón-** dijo Grafía con algo de pasión e ira deslizándose recibiendo miradas de respeto de las mujeres y jóvenes, pero el momento fue roto a escuchar la risa descontrolada de Issei que causo que perdiera su clásica frialdad y control, casi parecía que se iba a asfixiar de tanto reír **-QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO-** grito Grafía perdiendo el control y decoro de una sirvienta, liberando su aura de nuevo solo con instinto asesino, asustando a las jóvenes con el peso y sensación de ella.

La risa se iba calmando hasta que paso, una sensación de miedo lleno los corazones de los presentes y el peso aumentando en sus hombros, causado por Issei quien los miraba con clara diversión al ver su lucha incluso en Mavis y Grafía al sentir pocas veces en su vida algo como esto **-(Me recuerda a Mephisto-sama)-** pensaron en sincronía.

 **-*risa* Me parece gracioso que hallas caído en la mentira de la estúpida niña mimada-** dijo Issei mirando a Rías aun sonriendo, sin importarle las miradas duras de Akeno y Grafía junto la mirada dolida de Rías **-No me mires como si te importara algo… vamos porque no miras a los ojos de Lucifuge-dono y le dices que apenas un mes de regresar al mundo humano, ya me habías abandonado por un profesor, vamos niña dile-** dijo Issei disfrutando de la cara de sorpresa que rompió la tristeza de Rías, solo para que esta esquivara su mirada y Grafía lo viera con dudas expandiéndose en su mente **-Bueno ya que la niña mimada no quiere decir o reconocer la verdad *mira a las demás*… porque ustedes no admiten sus faltas, díganle a los presentes como todos me DIERON LA ESPALDA... *respira* a pesar de todo lo que hice por ustedes, la sangre que derrame y el tiempo que compartimos… vamos díganles cómo se buscaron hombres olvidándome, como no tuvieron la madures y coraje de decirme a la cara que las cosas se acabaron-** dijo Issei con un filo en su voz, estremeciendo a todas quienes no pudieron moverse ni reaccionar.

Grafía miraba las caras y reacciones de las chicas, como su mente sabía que era verdad pero al pensar en Rías quiso darle una oportunidad **-Rías acaso eso es verdad-** pregunto Grafía con voz dura usando el nombre de la dicha para que supiera que no podía esquivar su pregunta, solo para que esta tartamudeara causando que Grafía cerrara su manos como puños **-*suspiro* No puedo creer tu comportamiento… tu pudiste decirme la verdad junto a Lady Gremory y Sara-sama, pero decidiste jugar a la dolida AUN sabiendo cuales serían mis órdenes *mirada fría* nunca me sentí tan decepcionada en mi vida-** dijo Grafía dándole la espalda a una Rías sorprendida, ahora mirando a las presentes **-Y ustedes *suspiro* ni siquiera merecen palabras-** dijo de forma dura causando dolor en sus corazones.

Rías empezó a tartamudear intentando dar una explicación solo para que destellos llamaran la atención de los presentes, estos resultaron ser ventanas flotantes mostrando fotos y videos de todas con otros hombres, incluso mostro la conversación que las chicas Gremory tuvieron sobre como Issei no era "material de novio", lo cual en opinión de Grafía y Mavis era palabras superficiales y estúpidas, confiando en rumores cuando deberían conocer a su "interés" amoroso.

Akeno viendo a su mejor amiga en ese estado, junto tener su mente turbia por las palabras y acciones de Issei, solo pudo pensar que la culpa era de este, por eso con pasos largos se acercó para gritarle a Issei o golpearlo pero al estar cerca algo que nadie espero paso.

 **SLAP**

Todos miraron con sorpresa la caída de rodillas de Akeno y ojos llorosos, con una mejilla roja de la cachetada de parte de Issei quien le dirigió una mirada de decepción y dolor **-"una sacerdotisa mira más allá de las imágenes de otros", "una sacerdotisa nunca tomara el pensamiento fácil y poco profundo como la verdad absoluta"-** cito Issei causando grandes ojos de parte de Akeno al reconocer esas palabras **-No puedo creer que diga esto pero… *suspiro* me alegra que Shuri-san no esté viva para ver qué tan bajo ha caído su amada hija-** dijo Issei desencadenado una gran cantidad de lágrimas de parte de Akeno quien bajo su mirada dejando las lágrimas fluir con su cuerpo temblado.

Issei miro desapareció las pantallas para tener una carpeta en la mano y darse a Grafía quien la tomo, sabiendo que ya no eran enemigos **-En esa carpeta hay todas las pruebas que necesita… junto con un forma de contactarme-** dijo caminando hacia la salida.

 **-Suena como si fueras a desaparecer-** dijo Grafía mirando la espalda de Issei quien se dio la vuelta mostrando que poseía una daga rara de hoja morada y antes de preguntar esté la uso en su pecho **-Rule Breaker-** dijo sonriendo como unas luces salieron de su pecho al sacar la daga, estas cayendo al suelo mostrando todas las piezas de peón sorprendiendo a todos **-Si busca matarme o la niña mimada me marca como un callejero me asegura de extinguir el clan Gremory-** dijo desapareciendo en una bruma oscura, dejando atrás muchas dudas que solo el respondería.

* * *

 **CALLES DE KUOH-3 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad era Issei hablando por celular, disfrutando las miradas de las personas al ver sus ojos rubís brillantes, mientras caminaba sintió dos ligeras firmas santas las cuales eran de dos "turistas" pero según su **[Observar]** eran investigadores del vaticano, por eso no lo molesto intentado mantenerse lejos del vaticano hasta que llegara el momento.

 **-Cuanto tiempo hasta que mi estado sea conocido por el mundo-** dijo Issei caminando hacia su destino.

 **-Unos tres a cuatro días hasta que el gobierno lo sepa y entonces el mundo sabrá que estas vivo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu antiguo clan según fuentes ellos ya saben… y Lady Uzumaki solo está siendo detenida por compromisos y buscando confirmación que estas vivo, al parecer tienen una foto con tu disfraz puesto-** dijo una voz en el teléfono, la conversación siguió un poco antes de que Issei llegara a su destino, colgando la llamada.

- **Este es el lugar donde me espera Aiko-san… *mira el letrero* Huniepop que nombre más raro-** dijo entrando a la peluquería.

Sin saberlo los investigadores le habían tomado una foto por casualidad enviándola junto con otras a la centra del vaticano, donde algo que estremecería el mundo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

 **VATICANO-SALA DE REUNIONES-**

La sala era grande y decorada de forma clásica con una mesa rectangular con 13 puestos llenados por figuras ocultas por la oscuridad y luz, detrás de cada una había una gran estatua de un caballero y un número.

Esta sala es el lugar de reunión del consejo de **[13 reyes]** , los cuales son líderes de las divisiones del vaticano cada una nombrada como un apóstol quien preside el consejo es un hombre mayor pero fuerte, este es el **[Rey Pedro]** o Papa como se le conocía en público pero lo que pocos conocían era que él tenía que ser un exorcista muy fuerte y con experiencia para tener el título.

 **-Atención después de mucho pensarlo he tomado una decisión con respecto al último tema… ha llegado el momento que [Excalibur] sea reconstruida-** dijo el Papa iniciando el debate sobre el tema de nuevo, pero todos los presentes sabían que el mundo necesitaba que los trozos fueran unidos.

 **-(Eso nos dará oportunidad en la guerra por venir)-** pensó una figura de un rey con la estatua a sus espaldas teniendo un grieta y el numero XIII, este es el líder de la división trece del vaticano… Iscariote.

* * *

 **CIUDAD DE KUOH-NOCHE-**

La mayor parte de la ciudad estaba en llamas o destruida, con edificios cortados a la mitad o atravesados de lado a lado, antes de derrumbarse el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes de tormenta atraídas por electrizante ambiente, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del fuego y truenos esporádicos.

Siendo el único testigo vivo a parte del causante era un hombre calvo con tatuajes de rayos por todo su cuerpo, mientras sostenía el muñón donde estaba antes su brazo izquierdo mirando con miedo al sentir la presencia de "ese" monstruo, al verlo salir de las llamas del edificio que había cortado con su katana sin mostrar daño alguno, dejando que el fuego mostrara su apariencia.

Era un hombre por su altura de cabello blanco con puntas ligeramente grises, con contextura atlética y musculosa, un ojo carmesí brillaba con sed de sangre mirando a su víctima, con el otro siendo cubierto por parte de su cabello que al moverse con el viento dejando ver una especie de parche de metal negro, su quijada era cubierta como la mayor parte de su cuerpo con una armadura futurista ligera de color metálico, en su espalda estaba enfundada la espada con la cual había cortado los edificios como mantequilla y había masacrado a todos en su alcance.

El monstruo apareció enfrente del hombre señalando su dedo índice a su pecho-Bala eléctrica-dijo disparando una esfera amarilla sentenciando al hombre que sentía como su vida se deslizaba.

 **-*escupe sangre* Puedes matarme a mí pero nunca podrás vencer a nuestro [Gran Rey], quizás eres fuerte Hyodo pero no lo podrás detener-** dijo el hombre antes de gritar de dolor cuando sus tres extremidades fueron cortadas en un destello de la espada, la cual cauterizo las heridas con electricidad.

 **-Escoria cuando uso este traje mi nombre es Raiden, deberías sentirte honrado de morir en manos de Murasame la primera katana que resiste mi fuerza (parcialmente)-** dijo y pensó lo último Issei antes de cortar la cabeza del hombre como el cuerpo desapareció en motas de polvo, en un paso Issei desapareció en un destello plateado apareciendo en la cima del único edifico con una actualmente **-(La armadura Raiden todavía necesita mejoras)-** pensó sintiendo que la armadura no podía seguir el paso de su cuerpo, antes de mirar su espada la cual tenía algunas grietas **-(Invertiré mucho más en la mejora de Murasame solo puedo usarla 40 veces antes que se rompa cosa que aún no puedo explicar se supondría que al tener la [Bendición de Cu Chulain] me daría problemas al encontrar lanzas acordes a mi fuerza, pero en realidad solo Fantasmas Nobles pueden resistir ser usadas como espadas por mi)-** pensó Issei como el cielo se llenó de grietas antes de romperse como un cristal con pedazos gigantescos cayendo mostrando la ciudad de Kuoh completamente normal, siendo la anterior una **[ID]** entonces la figura de Issei se cubrió por una ligera luz gris antes de desparecer llevándose consigo la armadura, la energía salía de un anillo en su mano derecha acompañado por otros dos.

Por su mente paso el recuerdo de la tabla de roca en su mente un símbolo de un poder dado por su oponente.

 _"Estas seguro que solo quieres una muestra de mi poder, podrías pedirme oro y mujeres"_

 _"si estoy seguro"_

 _"Para que lo usaras"_

 _"Voy usar la capacidad de adaptación de los Sacred Gear para crear una armadura a base de tu poder y cuando este lista sera mas fuerte que mi Juggernaut"_

 _"Una armadura con el poder de la destrucción... sera interesante de ver, solo toma descanso y si sirve de algo siento que hayas tenido que llegar al punto de sacrificar el 90% de tu energía vital"_

 _"No importa seguramente hay formas de recuperarlas y sino fuera así aun valdría la pena por la felicidad de Rias"_

-*risa* El amor te hace estúpido-dijo issei desapareciendo usando un circulo de transportación, dejando atrás la hermosa vista de la ciudad.

* * *

 **FIN CAPITULO**

 **Ese fue el capítulo espero que les haya gustado y lamento que no hubiera muchos elementos Gamer pero esto se debe a no ser necesarios en algunas situaciones por eso al no querer dejarlos sin nada seguiré con los clásicos SPOILERS y posibles preguntas.**

* * *

 **POSIBLE PREGUNTAS:**

 **¿Issei podría vencer a Grafía y esa pelea sucederá en el futuro?**

Si usando todo su poder teniendo en cuenta que ellos son opuestos Grafía es experta en magia, mientras Issei sabe cómo matar con su cuerpo él la vencería costándole su vida, la pelea pasara pero con otras sinsustancias más amenas.

 **¿Cuál es el proyecto "resurrección"?**

Es un proyecto a cargo de los Zerg el cual claramente se trata de devolver la vida… pero a quien…o a que no lo sabrán hasta el siguiente capítulo ;)

 **¿Si Mavis apareció cuando llegaran los miembros de Fairy Tail?**

En el siguiente y ya decidi quienes vienen… creo que les gustara.

 **¿Qué son los DP (Defense Points)?**

Son puntos de "blindaje" que protege la salud de los portadores, todos los demonios o seres fuertes de forma pasiva liberan un aura que absorbe daños débiles de forma continua (como el Hierro)

 **¿Sara Lucifer sera un fem Sirchezs?**

SIP y no será la única ;)

* * *

 **SPOILER 1:**

 **-Atención iniciaremos la operación de inmediato recuerden sus asignaciones, el primer grupo me acompañara a robar [Gringotts]…-** empezó Issei a dar órdenes dentro de un hangar lleno de soldados Terran y naves.

* * *

 **SPOILER 2:**

 **-Kage Busujima acaso vienes por una pelea o una charla por los viejos tiempos-dijo Issei mirado al hombre mayor sentado a su lado siendo este acompañado de algunas mujeres.**

* * *

 **SPOILER 3:**

 **-Un momento un momento… Hyodo-san fue un miembro de la guardia suiza y la policía del vaticano-** pregunto Mavis sorprendida junto con los demás presentes en la reunión.

…

…

 **-No solo eso también fui invitado a unirme a la sección 13 del vaticano… Iscariote ya que conozco al líder-** dijo Issei calmado.

* * *

 **SPOILER 4:**

Un jabalí gigante recibía gran cantidad de ataque sin mostrar daño alguno, hasta que un montón de ráfagas rojas resultando ser flechas levantó una nube de polvo **-Un jabalí demoniaco creía que solo se conseguían en Grecia-** dijo Issei usando un traje de batalla impresionante.

* * *

 **SPOILER 5:**

 **-ES un placer para mi decir esto, sabemos de fuentes confiables que Issei Hyodo está vivo después de estos años que se le pensó muerto, como un periodista especial nuestro anterior corresponsal de asuntos de guerra buscara tener una entrevista con el famoso Hyodo-sama-** dijo una presentadora de televisión que se veía por toda Japón incluso dentro de los salones de clase de la academia Kuoh **-Pero como muchos jóvenes no conocen mucho sobre las batallas de Osaka y sobre Hyodo-sama nuestro experto ha preparado un especial para contar toda la historia junto con videos que serán increíbles para los jóvenes… este iniciara en uno 3 minutos y será transmitido por toda Japón y por algunos de nuestros canales aliados en el mundo-** finalizo la mujer.

* * *

 **PARTICIPACION DE LECTORES:**

Como pudieron ver una entrevista ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo por esto la cosa es así ¿Qué le preguntarías a Issei de mi fic?, digan sus mejores y las agregare a la

entrevista o a una conversación importante déjenlas en los comentarios.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LA LECTURA SI TE GUSTO MARCA FAVORITO-SIGUE-COMENTA (SE AGRADECE MUCHO)**


End file.
